Kissing in the Snow:When Will You Love Me
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Minako's attempt at poetry and clumsiness; what will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Sailormoon or it's plot. This is my first attempt at this so help me out __J_

**Chapter 1: A Poem of Snow**

"_Her luscious raven hair was pulled back with a small red ribbon tied in a bow. Her piercing violet eyes racing from left to right, soaking up every piece of information from page 352 in her Advanced History book. Her earlobes were pierced with small red spheres, and she was wearing a loose red tee shirt with form fitting black jeans. Red seems to be her favorite color, I have come to observe. I have only been staring for about five minutes every other time I look up, but honestly, who could blame me? _

"_Every afternoon, once all classes are finished of course, study sessions are held for the five of us; they became mandatory. None of us really minded though, we were all close, thanks to the princess. Then again…some of us are a handful to deal with. Much like the situation I put myself in now…" _

"Usa-chan! Please calm down!"

"Usagi, you're so mean to her!"

"Minako- chan, I thought you of all people would know better!" Voices were coming from every direction. Ami and Makato were having a fit; again.

"Oh, Mars knows that I'm kidding!" Minako stated loudly to be heard over the other two girls and Usagi's sobs. Being the leader Minako decides it was time to stop this bickering. "Alright, I started it and now I am finishing it!" Her voice booms over all of the others in the small bedroom of Rei Hino and the room suddenly grew silent.

Minako's eyes quickly dart about the room as her friends slowly started getting back to work. Ami fixed a piece of her aqua hair out of her face and behind her ear. Makato grunts', glaring her green eyes at Usagi's tearful face and sits back on her knees and pulls open her home economics text book. Usagi sniffles and takes another one of Makato's homemade cookies from Rei's futon in the middle of the room and went back to her integrated algebra homework. Minako was afraid to look at the oldest of the five; she could feel two large holes being burned into the top of her blond head. Staring at her feet for a moment longer; those fiery eyes awaiting cerulean blue ones to fight, something Minako could not deal with at the moment. She could feel those violet crystals burning rings of fire just like the fire rings she had fired during their days as senshi. Not even making eye contact Minako pulls out a blank piece of lined paper from her light blue binder and a pen from her purse; then she begins to write.

Thinking of jasmine incense and a single burning flame; the poem began with snow:

'_Pure white crystalsBecome fixtures on your frame…'_

Then the writers block kicked in_, 'Ugh life sucks!'_

"_Five O' Clock hit, it is time to go home. Usagi- chan leaves to go meet Mamo-chan for dinner on Friday nights, and then Ami and Makato- chan leave to go to a cram school they are always cramming for. Then, here I stay, as always, to help Rei- chan clean up. I really don't mind cleaning, I love being at the shrine, it gives me this great feeling of peace; of course I am cleaning though. Rei is my best friend! This is how all Friday afternoons have been going since these small study sessions started.( You would think being in college we would be old enough to study on our own but Luna doesn't want us to grow apart, which I can understand completely and it gets me away from home; always a bonus there! )" _

"Mars, do you want me to do anything?" Minako asks as she picks up her history book and binder and places them gently on Rei's futon. Then looking up at the grumpy miko she sighs, it will most likely be a long night.

"Can you take those glasses into the kitchen and clean them for me." Her statement was plain and grumpy, no sign of happy life inside of her. The mood was beginning to rub onto Minako as her heart sank deeper into her stomach; it was really going to be a long night.

"Hai!" She smiles and grabs the five glasses and slowly carries them out of Rei's room and down the shrines wooden hallway that led to the stairs. Carefully taking them one by one she began to climb down the stairs.

"_Something is wrong with Rei-chan; I hope I didn't upset her with what I said earlier. I only wanted her to pay attention to me. She seems so…… so different." _

"MINAKO!" Rei's voice echoes through the shrine as Minako's foot slips down the next wooden step of the stair way.

BAM!

CRASH! – All of the glass shatters……

Glass was shattered all over Minako's body. Rei soon appeared at the top of the stairway, a look of horror was all over her face. Taking the steps two at a time the miko quickly runs to the blond's side kneeling down she begins to pick up the shards of glass from all around her. Minako started to move and then a slight groan escaped her lips;

"Don't move Mina-chan." Rei sternly mumbled.

"Rei-chan, it hurts……" Minako whispers as a tear escapes her eye and slides down her cheek.

Rei's heart stops beating, her eyes, too, begin to tear she hated it when people would cry, especially her leader. In their senshi fighting days Minako never cried, she was always strong and brave, she didn't deserve to cry, and it didn't do her beautiful face justice. Just then, Rei took a moment to glance at the blond beauty and took her in for all she was worth. Her tight white school blouse, hiding many rather large secrets Rei could only wish she could discover, covered by a light grey sweater with a V neck cut and lint fuzzies everywhere hiding her nice lined stomach that Rei had only seen on special occasions in a bikini over the summer. Then there was her short grey school skirt that was raised over her right thigh muscle, most likely shaken up from her fall, her long athletic legs muscular and toned from previous volleyball seasons. That's when she saw it; a glass shard. It was stuck in her upper thigh, right next to her thigh muscle, blood starts to trickle down and make a small puddle on Rei's hard wood floor. Rei stands from her knees and runs to get a dish towel and quickly returns to Minako's side. Staring into those cerulean orbs Rei's heart picks up pace as she watches her friends eyes slowly begin to close and her shaking limbs still as she mutters words barely audible to Rei. Rei carefully begins to pull out the glass shard gently out of Minako's skin.

"Mars……" Minako slowly drifts into a deep, deep sleep while Rei picks out the glass and washes her gash clean. Once it is wrapped, Rei pulls Minako's skirt back down to its appropriate place, with light tinted cheeks, and slowly picks up Minako's limp body and carries her back up the steps and into her own room.

A soft chime was heard from the shrines front door, Rei had just placed the sleeping figure of the Goddess of Love on the small futon in her room that she herself slept on every night. _She is lucky she's special,_ Rei mentally laughs to herself, _I let NO ONE sleep in my bed. _She covers the blonde with a fuzzy red blanket and then quickly hurries down the steps to answer the door before her Grandfather could hear it and wake up. Quickly, she opens the door and there was Yuuichiro, one of the Shrines helpers.

His shaggy darkening locks were quickly tucked behind his ears with two rather large, calloused hands. His chocolate orbs began to race all over the miko's fit body. This was something he always did; earnestly wishing he could run his hands along all of her luscious curves and through her dark midnight hair. It's been this way since they were younger, he couldn't help it!

"Yuuichiro, please stop!" The rage slowly began to build up in her system. Taking a deep breath she releases all of the temper she held deep within her body. She swore to herself that she would keep her temper down; for the Goddess of Love's sake, who was sleeping only feet above the miko's head.

"Hino-san!" Bowing his head, how he was taught to greet a woman, he then invites himself through the shrine doors and produces a glass bottle filled with red liquid from behind his back.

"What's this?" She asks grasping the bottle into her gentle grasp.

"Wine." The smile on his face was genuinely innocent. _What is the harm?_ Rei says to herself. She was twenty years of age, she could control herself and she needed to let go for a little while, why not with someone she has known since she first arrived at the shrine?

"What the hell?!" The miko smiles and grabs his hand with her free hand while swinging the bottle into the other. Hearing the liquid lash, disruptively against its glass barrier Rei feels her heart begin to pound harder in her chest. This was considered rebellious in Rei's mind; she had never taken a drink before, let alone with a man who wanted more from her than just a friendly drink. Then again, this man behind her was only a year older than she was, and he has had the cutest crush on her since they were younger. She smirks, he would do anything she would ask of him, why not surprise him a little?

~-~

Being led into the dining room was not what he had thought would happen as he lit the prayer candle by the shrine door and pulled the chimes to make his presence known. Letting out another breath while Rei was looking for glasses in the kitchen, he goes over the last ten minutes in his mind, replaying them over and over to make sure there were no flaws, or signs that this present situation was not a dream;

_Letting out his breath that he had not realized he had been holding he quickly and nervously crackled his free knuckles against the wooden beam beside him on the porch. In the other hand he held the neck of the long glass bottle; a bottle he planned to share with the fiery woman of his dreams. The one he has been in love with since they were about ten, well since she was ten, that was when she first came to the shrine, but then he realized his thoughts were rambling and he heard soft foot steps rushing down the wooden stairs at the entrance of the shrine. The date was February 5th__, Valentines Day was approaching and after ten years of chasing he was going to head in for the kill… Tonight. _

'_God I hope she is in a good mood.' He muttered under his breath as the foot steps became closer to the door. Blowing out air between his dry and cracked lips the anxiety of his luck began to sink into his heart as he licked them wet again and awaited his fate. _

_The opening of the door seemed to take ages as his heart beat took off for the track meet in some other world unknown to his own. Then standing in the door way was the miko he adored so much. Her beautiful hair was tied back with a red ribbon; her purple orbs sparkled as the moon hit them perfectly in the night sky. Her perfect complexion seemed to glow in the early evening and shine into his dark orbs. The loose red tee- shirt flowed in the gentle breeze and gave away the curves of her breasts, her tight stomach, and the top of her hips. Last but not least her legs were hidden by form fitting black jeans that flared in the middle of her calves and down to her black flats, defining the amazing calf muscles he knew she had. He always would take peaks when they just happened to be cleaning in the same room together. _

"_Yuuichiro, please stop." There was a slight fire burning in her eyes. _

'_God it was such a turn on when she was annoyed.' Mentally wincing he tried to stay as 'anti- pervert' as he could…… If only that wasn't so hard._

"_Hino- san!" He stated clearing his head of any possible thoughts and putting on the best smile he could find in his whole being. Pulling the bottle from behind his back he hopes for the best but expects the worst. _

_Moments later, the verdict is produced from her beautiful pink lips; "What the hell?!" Such a un- lady like saying that seemed so easy to say, meant so much for him inside._

'_Did she really just say yes to have a drink with me? Shoot me, please.'_

_~-~_

"Hino- san," Yuuichiro gasps, "I didn't know you liked to dance?" The disbelief was written all over his face as he twirled the young miko under his arm, then unraveling her he brought her close and started the dance all over again.

"You would be surprised." Rei giggles in satisfaction as the world around her swings drunkenly about.

"Why is the music so low?" The question came at random, and it was meant with all innocence but for some reason it seemed to catch Rei off guard. Yuuichiro gazes his dark chocolate orbs into her piercing violet ones as they search her for some kind of hidden answer. As if the question asked was not what he had wanted to ask.

"Grandpa," She states and clears her throat nervously, "he is sleeping." Yuuichiro wasn't sure if that was a lie, it sure seemed like it, but he was not going to question it. It was very rare to find Hino- san in a good mood, therefore he was not going to ruin this night.

Then suddenly her eyes become distant as she glances over his shoulder and to the stairs behind them, reminding herself of the sleeping beauty who was sleeping only feet above them in her bed!

"Are you sure it isn't something else Rei? You can tell me I think we have been friends long enough to be comfortable with anything around each other." Yuuchiro's hands drop from around Rei's waist as he watches her for a moment. "You can tell me anything you know." His words were beginning to slur as he drunkenly plops himself on a wooden rocking chair only feet away from where Rei stood in a daze. "You're a big girl, are you hiding some big scary male toy up there?"

"No!" Rei quickly snaps back folding her arms across her chest, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was drunk, this she knew, he did not handle alcohol very well. The big question was; was she drunk as well? Usually she handled her alcohol well, why was she suddenly jumpy and all sweaty like…… like a drunk?!

"Aw, Reiko, its okay. Everyone likes to have fun sometimes! Even an uptight miko like you." Yuuichiro begins to coo as he stands from the rocking chair and drunkenly shuffles over and pulls her into a tight hug squeezing her against his body frame. The nickname struck a chord in the miko's heart and Rei's eyes widen as a memory floods back into her mind.

"_Reiko, come play with me!" The demand was serious yet playful as the young miko hurries to the young blonde's side. "Reiko!"_ _Small hands were gently placed over two sea filled orbs as the young miko teased the blonde and pushes her into the grass. Two giggling girls rolled happily in the green meadows of the Silver Millennium for hours. Then laying side by side the two girls watch the sun set, as if they are in their own little world. _

"_Reiko?" The young blonde whispers quietly._

"_Yeah, Minako?" Rei whispers back. After a long pause the blonde finally continues._

"_I am so glad you are my best friend. I could not imagine anyone else beside me every time I watch the sun go down." And then a comfortable silence falls in-between the two girls as the sun disappears behind the distanced mountain tops, hiding the light blush that formed on Rei's cheeks. _

"You need to leave!" Rei pushes herself out of his grasp and steps away from him. Tears flood her violet orbs but do not fall.

"But Rei," Yuuichiro began hesitating towards her.

"Don't come near me! Just leave! You crossed the line!"

"What did I do?!" He questions helplessly.

"Don't worry about it. Just get out of this place now! Before Grandpa wakes up would be nice." Rei's tears do not fall; she wipes them away before they leak down her cheeks. No one will ever call her that again.

"That's you're problem Hino- san! God forbid someone gets too close! You will never open up; not to anyone! Let loose once in a while; let someone get to know the woman you are deep down, I know there is more than this hollow shell of a person who claims the heart of steal! Take a risk sometime; you might just have a little fun!" With that Yuuichiro grabs the last of the wine and drinks it right from the bottle harshly slams it on the table cracking the body of the bottle and drunkenly stomps out the door.

Once he leaves, Rei falls to her knees and lets the tears fall as she picks up some of the shards from the bottle that cracked on her dinning room table. Some of the shards cut her palm but she couldn't feel it her body was numb once again. She should have known better than to let someone in, it would only hurt her in the end, like usual.

~.~

**A/N:** Is it so hard to get some reviews around here?! Common… please help me out? I will not update until I have at least five comments about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, so thank you guys for all the reviews on my first chapter. As you guys know this is my first attempt at a Minako/Rei fanfic. I hope it all turns out to your liking. If anyone has any ideas I will gladly be accepting them for later chapters. I started this story back in the summer before my senior year, and I am now almost done my first semester of College so I am kind of drawing a blank as to what I should add. Let me know what you, as the reader, would like to see happen. Maybe I will add some in. Thank you for the reviews! And remember; PharaohsCrystals does NOT OWN Sailor Moon or it's plot. She does, however, own this story and the poem that is coming about through out these chapters. It is called 'Kissing In The Snow: When Will You Love Me' Ha-ha how original? Lol. But it is not currently published anywhere because I am using it in this story. Please enjoy this chapter and please review! Thank You._

**Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me**

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Heartaches**

"_Soft windy whispers_

_Make pale cheeks pink; untamed."_

The words were gracefully written under the line before, now having a full stanza to the poem of snow. The pen's ink stroked the page with ease as if it were its lifetime goal or career. The writer's delicate hand was cold from the wintery chill blowing in from the cracked open window before her, as Minako sat on the foot stool in the Miko's bedroom. Her note pad was propped against the open window as she stared beneath the second story of the shrine into the back of a raven haired beauty.

Minako loved the winter, yet it was already February and there still was no snow. How could it be that the only thing that made the blonde goddess happier was not going to make it's appearance this year? _Then again, on the other hand…_

"Rei- chan," The beauty's calmed sigh was so low only she could hear it. Still staring into the back of the young miko who gracefully swept the pathway to the shrine.

"_What could I have done to upset her, she did not even come in to greet me this morning. Not even to tell me what happened last night. I remember falling, the shards of glass everywhere around me and even the one in my leg. I remember crying, how could I do that?! I have not cried in years, why did I break down like that?! I am so pitifully weak, how was I ever the leader of the inner scouts? So much for our sleepover, it seemed as though Rei-chan had other plans last night."_ Minako sighs as her breath becomes clear in the morning chill of February. "_Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I was hoping to have this poem finished by then so I could… " _Another short hesitant pause, "_I couldn't possibly, she would never understand what it meant. I am nothing but a nuisance to Rei-chan and she couldn't possibly remember about us back at the Silver Millennium." _Crumbling up the sheet of paper Minako throws it into Rei's small garbage can and tears begin to form in her ocean orbs. _"Yuuichiro is better for her anyway, how foolish of me to ever think something might happen between us."_

Tears cascade down Minako's rosy cheeks and slowly, her heart begins to break.

"Who does he think he is anyway? Barging into my house late at night, without an invitation bring a bottle of wine in hopes to get my smashed?" Rei's red hot temper was rising, making the cool chilly day feel hot and muggy underneath her robs. "He thinks he can just stroll right up and read me like an open book, how dare he! That ignorant bast-"

"Rei-chan!" Another voice could be heard slowing making it's way up the steps.

"Ami- chan! Good Morning, it is so nice to see you. What are you doing here this early?" Hugging the broom to her chest the young miko blushes, as a sudden gust of wintery chill made her note the condensation that was dripping down her back.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me." Ami looked to the ground staring at the small candle shrine lit up by the front entrance of the shrine.

Rei gently smiled, she had always liked Ami; kind and caring, intelligent and she was even cute! What more could a girl ask for? Mentally smacking herself Rei's cheeks turned a crimson red and she reminded herself that she was never letting anyone in, no matter how kind they were, no one would ever understand how bad she hurt inside.

"Of course, Ami-chan, but please, let me go get changed, I put a lot of effort into my chores this morning." Laughing nervously Rei excused herself and ran to the shower to quickly wash herself before leaving with Ami.

~.~

"_Thank you for the confirmation Rei Hino…" _Minako closed the window in Rei's room tightly cutting off the cold air from coming in. She, then, pulled on her school skirt and buttoned up her white blouse. Then grabbing her vest and school books the beauty ran from the miko's room, down the steps which she had fallen down the night before and ran out the shrine doors into the brisk cold of winter.

"_It is just like the world, cold and bitter. My favorite season has been turned into my worst nightmare."_ The tears continued to flow down Minako's cheeks, taking the shrine's steps two at a time the Goddess does not care to wait. Life was so cruel, her friends had left her, her parents were never around, and now her best friend left her alone as well. Was she destined to be alone forever?

"_I must be. If only they knew…" _Tears trickled down her wind blown cheeks. "_What would they do if I told them I lived alone, my parents left me when I was eighteen. How would that make them feel?" _Continuing to run down the crowded streets Minako dodges her way through couples holding hands, families laughing together, friends sharing cups of hot chocolate in the park. Moaning in agony, Minako pulls out a key from the breast pocket of her blouse and sticks it into the key hole of a small tiny house on the corner next to a busy coffee shop. Opening the door, Minako let herself in and quickly closed the door behind her to prevent the cold wind from following her in.

~.~

"Ami-chan.. "

"Hai?"

"Did you just see Minako walk into that strange little house next to the coffee shop? Or was that just my imagination?" Rei took a sip of her hot chocolate while sitting in a booth of a cozy little café across the street from the small house Minako had just entered moments ago.

"Honesty, Rei-chan, I think you are just feeling guilty for forgetting about Minako at your house this morning while you came out to have fun with me." Ami kids while reaching across the table and grasps Rei's motionless hand over the table.

"No, it was definitely her." Rei's voice was harsh as she pulls her hand away from Ami's grasp causing Ami to jump back afraid.

"Would you like to go check?" Ami's voice sounded hurt as her cerulean orbs bore into Rei's large violet ones.

"I would, " Standing from the booth Rei places the bill money on the table and stares into Ami's eyes, "I had a nice time, but I would like to go to see Minako, " (Long dramatic pause) "alone."

"Hai, Rei-chan. I will see you soon." Ami's eyes began to shine with tears, it seemed as though every time she put herself on the line, something always came up. "God damn you, Minako- chan" She sobs into her napkin, sitting, once again, alone in the café.

~.~

"Much better." Minako sighs pleasantly to herself while wrapping a towel around her freshly washed hair. Then, replacing her bandage around her thigh she smiles, recalling all of the times Rei had patched her up before. Those simple gestures were the ones that meant the most. "Then why does she always hurt me. I guess this is how it will always be, there will always be things, " Grabbing the pair of grey sweatpants from the edge of her bed, she ties the drawstrings tight around her waist and pulling a loose tee shirt over her head. "There will always be things that I can never share, with anyone."

_Ding Dong…._

"I wonder who that could be?" Minako questions herself as she wraps her arms around her waist and goes over to the door at the entrance of her house.

Twisting the lock, unlatching the chain Minako finally gets rid of all the difficult things keeping her hidden from the world. Pulling the door slowly open she gasps in horror staring into the eyes of none other than Rei Hino.

"Minako…?" Hurt eyes questioned her sadly.

A/N: If I did not end it here, this chapter could go on for years. And I still need some ideas for my future chapters so I HAD to stops. I promise that I will never have chapters this short ever again. But please review. I hope to get ten reviews before I put up another chapter. Thank you very much!

Special thanks to:

MinaRayeFan, Chrono Star, xXMiMiXx, Kino AG, ReiHino Fan, and Jedicaro for all the reviews please keep reading!!!

Also thanks to The Calendar Girl for all of your extra help and making me extra conscious of my writing skills. It really means a lot.

And then to youknowwho for always being there to keep encouraging me.

Please keep reading, it really means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry for taking ages to write this chapter. I got new hours at work and now I work practically everyday and I have really gotten into the whole 'Fruits Basket' series and I have fallen in love (and hate) but that's another story. I WILL finish this story I promise and I hope to make this chapter extra… Love you guys. Please don't hate me.

Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?

Chapter 3: The Friend

"Hino-san?", Minako's blue orbs widened in shock at the guest on her front porch step. Once the realization sinks in, it quickly turns into horror as her reflexes kick in and she quickly goes to slam the door in Rei's face.

Rei's own booted foot quickly stuck itself in the crack of the doorway preventing the door from closing all of the way. "When did you move, Minako?"

There was no formal attachment to that simple phrase that escaped the miko's lips which made Minako afraid to glance up. Violet eyes stare hurtfully into blond strands filled with hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The small slit in the door way was always viewed as Minako's only way to escape, her only connection to the world around her, yet now, it seemed to be playing more of the enemy role than the friend.

_My mind began racing a mile a minute. I need to do something and I need to do it fast. I cannot let her see me this way; this weak! Aino Minako has never been at a loss of witty ideas; she would never let anyone see this weak side of her. Then again, it seems as though Rei has seen me fall more than fly these passed two days. I have been screwing up a lot lately, this needs to stop… And then it came to me!_

"I wonder if this is what Yuuchiro felt like last night as he stood before my door and waited for me to answer his ring. I have to remember to get to the door faster or something, the feeling of having my heart beating its way up into my throat is not a pleasant feeling. This is getting so hard to handle, why is that? It's not like Minako is in trouble or anything, at least not that I know of. Come to think of it, she hasn't said anything about her life recently. How could I be such a horrible best friend? How could I not see that she seemed a little out of character, or her skin seemed a little paler or her rosy cheeks lost their tint of red, does that make me a bad person?

"_And so, guilty conscious now intact, I now hope to get many much needed answers…. To questions that I do not know yet… This plan sure sounds brilliant."_

Finally, after what seemed like years, the door opens and there stands a freshly cleaned Goddess. My heart dropped from my throat down passed my chest, where it belonged, and down to the pit of my stomach, which startled the nestling butterflies that I never k new existed. Here, standing before me, with her blond hair tied up in a messy bun, an old baggie volleyball tee shirt and a pair of very comfortable looking sweats: something about her appearance made me want to cuddle up next to her and… and… who knows what else!

"It almost is like you have never seen someone in sweats before."Her voice was cold and it stung my heart on this already cold February morning.

Then, right before my eyes she took the chain lock above my head and locked it into place and then the other right below it and did the same. After accomplishing this activity, she turned with a huff and walked back into the strange house without another glance.

"_Did I deserve that?" A large grimace found its way to my face as I tried to break the lock with pressure against the door. That did not work, closing the door over and quickly opening it back up with one hand while the other tried to jiggle the lock slot, yeah, not that either. Sighing as I heard a soft door close in the distance I stuck my hand inside of the small crevice and began searching for the beginning of the chain. Finding it, I jiggle it around and it falls out into my palm. Doing the same I enter the small house in silence._

Violet orbs wonder around the small living space that consisted of bare pastel blue walls, a darker blue sofa, an oak coffee table and a small photo of Minako and her white cat, Artimis. Taking a seat on the plush sofa, Rei feels safer leaving Minako alone for the time being, she will come out on her own if she pleases. Glancing around the room again studying the bare walls while holding the only picture of Minako's that she can see she feels empty.

"This room is nothing like the Minako I know." Whispering to herself the miko's mood suddenly drops. Staring into glistening ocean eyes and a smile that makes her heart warm, Rei feels as though the person she is around now is a complete stranger. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Aino, I wonder? At work maybe?" The silence was killing her inside, placing the photo back on the table the miko's eyes glaze over in wonder, her mood had suddenly sunk into deep, dark places.

"They are gone." That simple line sounded so strange coming from the tiny masculine voice at her feet minutes later.

Glancing down to her feet, there sat a small, snow white cat; Artimis.

"Who are they?"The Miko asks picking up the cat and placing him into her lap where he snuggles for warmth.

"Minako's parents. They left when she turned eighteen. They went to America." Such small sentences, almost incomplete, yet filled with so much information. These small sentences were very difficult for Rei to digest. A few stray tears rippled down her cheeks, the ones she could not hold back anymore and her throat clenched tight, she was going to throw up. Covering her mouth with her free hand, she took deep breaths in through her nose as an attempt to calm her nerves, though it was not working, her face still had a green tint to it.

After what seemed like years Rei finally spoke;"They just up and left? Just like that?"

"It really is not my place to say, ya know?" Looking up into the girls eyes he sighs. "I feel as though that is something Minako would tell you about when she is ready to, if she ever is, that is. It was a difficult time for her."

"It has been almost three freakin years! How could I have not noticed?!" Earning a hiss and growl from the frustrated cat in her grasp, Rei released the poor cat's strangled grasp that she had clenched when she freaked out. "Why didn't she tell me? I thought, I thought we were b-best f-fr-friends. She made such a big deal about it when I finally agreed to be friends with her; I thought she could tell me anything."

"Well, maybe if I thought you would understand, maybe I would have!" Liquid filled violet eyes glance up into angry blue ones. "Maybe if you had the time for me after Yuuchiro and Ami maybe then you could come find me. Maybe that is why I stayed over the other night, and maybe that's why I made fun of you!" Her throat was growing tight, holding back tears that threatened to fall.

"Minako……"

"Just get out."

PC: Okay, so I lied, another short one. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. It really does not have much detail to it. So… here it is! So many new ideas for next time though! So please stick with me and thank you so much for all of the reviews!!! I need to get to bed now. Let me know I won't ask for many reviews this time because I made you wait so long. (begs on knees) I AM SO SORRY


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So I hope this one gets to you guys faster and I hope you approve. In this chapter the victims…er, I mean characters are a little out of character plot, sorry, but I think you guys will like it. Well, I HOPE anyway! R and R!_

Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?

Chapter 4: The Deed

"A plant can grow throughout its life. Meristems are perpetually embryonic tissues…"

_"Blah blah blah! Could it be that the world was out to get me?" _Rei's mind was racing with many thoughts such as who she was, her best friend, how she has been acting, anything but her Advanced Placement Biology class, yet at the same time it was all connected. She would see herself with a plant embryo as her head, especially with the way she has been acting lately. Therefore, everything in the stupid power point reminded her of a time with Minako, alone with herself or sometime throughout her life. How could it be that a dumb epidermis reminded her of Minako?

Suddenly a small piece of paper was pushed up against her arm in attempts to get her attention causing the Miko to stop the battle that was forming between herself and… her other self? "_How pathetic?"_

'_FML…' _Was written on a ripped out piece of notebook paper and was pushed in front of a frazzled looking Rei. Glancing to her left Rei stares into Ami's flirtatious aqua orbs, sighing, the blue haired girl takes the paper back into her grasp and begins to write more:

'_It is called passing notes. Didn't you ever do it in high school before? Anyway, stop staring off into space and talk to me! What's on your mind love? Are you sexually frustrated?'_

Jaw dropping open, eyes wide with surprise, cheeks burning and heart racing rapidly Rei quickly replies back with the only thing she could think of writing:

'_Do you even know what that means?!'_

'_Of course I do!' _

After reading the reply Rei glances up at the once innocent girl beside her and stares. Ami replied with a small wink of her own and a low giggle that began deep in her chest before it made its way into her throat. Fed up with waiting for an answer from the flabbergasted Miko, Ami grabs the paper and begins to write once again.

'_Hehe, you see, Makato and I, well, we mess around sometimes.'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_Well, we used to, before Makato got obsessed with cooking and decided she would rather cook than… well, you know!'_

'_No comment. Wow, didn't know that!'_

Rei's face was bright red with embarrassment and too much knowledge. How could it be that nerdy little Ami could act so confidently without effort? This was definitely a change, and one that Rei was beginning to like, in an odd or weird sort of way.

'_I thought it would make you smile. You should come over after class, maybe I can show you.'_

Rei's heart was pumping its way up into her throat, never before has she been this flustered. There was the wink again, Ami seemed to be doing that a lot, almost as if it was a twitch, but it is cute.

'_?'_

'_Everyone is coming over a little later for our study date anyway. Why not just come a little earlier?'_

'_I'm not sure…'_

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me!" Ami smiles playfully closing her large biology text book and stacking it on top of three more note books before picking the large stack up and grabbing her purse from the floor. She smiles once more and joins the mass sea of retreating class mates out of the door and onto the large campus.

"Class is over?" Rei questions aloud. Standing, she gathers her books with a sigh, fixes her short green skirt and pushes her midnight bangs behind her ear in frustration, all before walking out of the classroom and heading back towards the shrine.

The afternoon wind was cold against her rosy cheeks, blowing her short evergreen skirt carelessly in the wind path and her white blouse billowed against her chilled tiny frame.

"Is everyone out to get me?" Rei whispers as she passes couples holding hands and laughing, two girls giggling at each other in the cold weather, a lone man smiling into the phone as he whispered 'I love you' to his wife on the other end. Most of these things reminded her of Minako, her best friend, why, of course she was not too sure of herself. The world seemed to be plotting against her, no matter what she thought of or did, it always hurt someone.

Such as Minako. The recent thought brought tears to her eyes. Minako was her best friend, the reason she actually had friends was because of the stupid blond! Yet, Minako has completely ignored her: not answering her phone calls or texts. She even went to her house and knocked on her door, but as soon as the blond opened to see who it was, the door was only slammed in her face again.

"What should I do?" She wonders aloud, "I have never felt like this before, never have I felt this hopeless about my life. It doesn't help that my best friend isn't around to talk to either."

'_She was the leader, always strong, witty and even a little bit responsible. I have never been around her like this; so helpless and clumsy. I wonder if she will even come to the study session tonight if she knows I will be there. She probably hates me. '_

Thoughts and feet coming to a halt Rei stares at the door knob in front of her. Her heart began to pick up speed and her body began to flush. She didn't even realize! How could this have happened? Here she was: standing on Ami's front porch!

~.~

Silky hair made its way up into a high ponytail at the crown of her head encircled by a brown visor that snapped together in the back, under her ponytail. Then, a light brown polo shirt was pulled over her head sliding perfectly against her smooth pale skin into place just below her belly button. Followed by black work out pants being pulled up both legs and placed right at the dip of her hips showing off every curve the blond has. Finally, black sneakers were being slipped onto her tiny feet, not even bothering to be tied.

"This is as good as it's going to get!" Minako sighs, staring at her reflection in the mirror in despise. The bags under her eyes were darkening as the days continued to go by. _How long, _she wondered, _until someone would notice me?_ Glancing at the clock hanging above her bed, Minako sighs deeply, it was 8:45 in the morning. "It is time for work." Putting a smile on her face once more, Minako take the steps two at a time, downstairs, out the door and next door into the 'Espresso Messo' where she worked.

Welcome to the Espresso Messo, this is Minako speaking, how may I help you?"

"I would like a fresh cup of mocha, extra espresso and strawberries and a blueberry muffin, please."

"Yes, it will be ready in five minutes and your total is four seventy three."

"Okay, bye."

_ "Mocha with extra espresso, whipped cream and strawberries with a blueberry muffin that was Rei's favorite. Whenever we came here on our way to Ami's for study dates we would always stop and pick up some to eat on the way. I felt my eyes begin to burn as I prepared the awkward concoction; the bell rang for the now heated muffin. The smell began to burn my nose with memories of Rei and I. Okay, I was a little mean for ignoring her, I do admit that. Maybe after work I could talk to her before we went to Ami's to study. She usually arrived early to Ami's and so did Rei, maybe they could talk. I hope I don't lose my nerve. I have never felt like this with Rei-chan, what does it mean?_

_ "Why am I suddenly so nervous about talking to her? She is my best friend! I mean, she always makes my heart dance and my cheeks flush when she looks at me, that is something only she can do, none of our other friends. But she is a girl, I am not supposed to like girls, I should like guys; that's what mom and dad had always told me, anyway. Then again, they also said that I would not graduate high school either, and look at me now."_

"Minako! The Customers!" An older lady's voice shouts from somewhere in the back bringing the blond out of her dazing trance as a look of horror replaced her dream like state. She was now facing a crowd of grumpy customers that stared at her with irritated eyes.

_~.~_

"So, you decided to come early after all. I honestly didn't think you would."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why did you come? No Minako to run and cry to? Do you need my help in bio or did you come for something else?"

"_Her small body was so close; I could almost feel her pulse through both of our clothes. She was whispering in my ear, almost seductively, causing my body to heat up and I felt as though my entire body was flushing red."_

"Tell me, Rei, why are you here?"

_ "Our bodies were now touching; flesh to flesh, well as close as they could go through clothing. I could not move a muscle even though my mind was screaming for me to run._

_ "It seemed like hours had passed, yet it was only seconds until our lips touched sending currents throughout my body. There was a small part of me that was enjoying it, and then..there was this weird part of me that honestly wondered what it would be like if this was Minako against my skin. That, of course, was the bigger part."_

"Oh…" _And there it was the sound I craved, her voice._

Standing in Ami's door way with a spilled coffee cup at her feet and a muffin crumbling in her hands and into the carpet at her feet, Minako had tears in her eyes. We all stood in silence as we watched the steamy hot liquid blend brown with chunks of blue into Ami's light blue carpet.

END OF CHAPTERRRRR

PC:_ANYWAYSSSS…. I hope you guys like this; sorry it took me ages…. I have been really busy. And, yes, this story is still a Mina/Rei fic. Ya need to add some drama! So here is some _

_I hope to have ten reviews before I put up the next chapter which I am finishing tonight! So hurry!_

_LOVE ALL OF YOU_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, just checking in hoping everything is good. I figured I owed you guys a chapter since it usually takes me ages to put another one up… So I hope for more reviews this time. Also, I am looking for some good ideas for drama in the later chapters… feel free to send me a PM or something, don't leave it in a review though, then people will see what will possibly happen! Any remember I DO NOT own the Sailor Moon characters or the entire thing. ALSO, this is a fanfiction so the characters will be a little out of character here and there…. Because this is what happens in my mind! Haha! Just a reminder! Love ya! Please review!_

_P.S. : Please remember that it is rated M for a reason! (As you will find out)_

Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?

Chapter 5: Guilty Conscience

_"There it was, my moment of bliss and carelessness! As soon as it started, it was over, just like a firework in the sky. The only thing is I like fireworks, but this feeling I didn't like at all. I felt horrible, I can't even explain how I felt inside besides nauseous and… and… guilty?"_

Ami's number was lighting up the screen of the miko's cell phone only to go to voicemail once again. Minutes later the tenth voicemail was left and Rei ignores it, just like the other nine before it. Her body shivers in the bitter winter weather and her hair flies behind her shoulders as she sits slumped over in a swing at the park a couple of blocks away from the shrine.

The air was bitter as it stung her inner core, all throughout her body; the sky was pitch black and not a single star, leaving Rei completely alone. Which was how she felt, at this very moment. Watching Minako crumble the remaining pieces of the muffin into Ami's carpet and then kicking the now empty coffee cup over to her own bare feet while the smell of mocha and strawberries wafted their way up to Rei's nose. Now, that was what Rei would call lonely at this very moment in time.

-Flashback-

"Great." Rei had heard Ami mutter as she left the room to get some cleaning supplies.

Violet eyes peered back at the doorway only to find that the object of attention was no longer there. Where had she gone? The first instinct that popped into the miko's head was to run, and she did just that. She darted down the hallway and steps and out of the front door as fast as she could. Rei knew she was not going to be able to catch Minako; she had no athletic training whatsoever but that did not stop her from trying.

-End Flashback-

How many times was she going to mess up before she finally did something right? Crystal tears fell from her eyes, and she began to feel her heart shatter to pieces in her chest. Rocking back and forth Rei listened to the sound of the rusted metal chains rubbing together, searching her mind for a way out of the park. Yes, the park was a couple streets away from the shrine, but the inside was a giant maze of different paths with dead ends and never ending routes.

Shivering with anxiety ten minutes later Rei still has no idea on how she was going to get out of the maze. She knew she should have paid more attention to the area around her as she was running. Standing from the swing and stretching her cramped up legs Rei chooses a random path and begins to walk. She has no hopes of getting home anytime tonight.

~.~

Hugging her thin blouse close, Rei's teeth begin to chatter from both fear and cold. The February weather should be getting warmer by now, or so she thought.

"This sucks!" Sniffling, Rei wipes her cold, running nose with the back of her sleeve because she has nothing else with her to use. She had left her bag and books at Ami's house, not even thinking about picking them up and taking them before she ran. Her entire body was beginning to hurt, of all the days to run through the mazes Minako _had _to pick the day she wore a skirt, Rei fumed in her mind, wishing for a pair of long pants and a nice warm jacket to cover herself with.

That was when she heard it, a small sniffle, almost like an echo of her own. Stopping dead in her tracks Rei's heart picks up its pace and her body felt ten degrees colder, if that was even possible in this already cold weather. Looking into the dark shadow of trees around her the miko feels her heart beating its way up into her already tight throat.

The bushes to her left rustle and a few branches crack, almost as if a large amount of weight it shifting causing Rei to stare with wide eyes towards the patch of moving bushes. Without thinking, she crouches down to be level with the disturbed bushes and stares into the dark abyss. Pushing a couple branches away Rei's violet eyes widen as she stares straight into deep ocean orbs surrounded by a large sea of gold.

"Minako?" Her voice cracks.

~.~

The pink scrub brush bristles were crumbling into the carpet mixing with the large brown stain with a few smaller stains of purple, as well as many shed tears. Ami's usual bright blue orbs were now bloodshot and puffy as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. Her one hand clutched tightly around the handle of the scrub brush as she rhythmically rubbed it against the stain while the other hand supported her weight, although that did not stop her from falling apart inside.

"Dumb Minako, always stealing my chance in the spotlight, god forbid I act a little different. I only wanted to have some fun; can't things just go my way for once? I don't need to study all of the time, human interaction is just as good for learning as memorizing a text book!" Ami continues to fight with her feelings as the immovable stain does not fade from her carpet, and neither does the throbbing pain in her heart. "God damn you, Minako-chan!"

~.~

"Minako?" Rei repeated herself while staring into ocean orbs filling with tears. "Can you just answer me? Just this once! Give me some advice, something? I can't stand it without you around, I can't stand the fact that my best friend is not with me, just give me anything! My god!" Rei's clenched fists began to shake and her lower lip was quivering, never in her life had Rei felt this vulnerable.

"Rei-chan…" Was all the blond could mumble.

Rei's quivering hand made its way to Minako's cheek to push a stray blond strand behind her ear and then gently cradle the blonde's cheek in the cup of her hand.

"Mmhmm." Minako's eyes close as she leans into the miko's touch.

"I am sorry Minako, I just keep fucking things up! Please tell me what to do to make things right. I can't stand you ignoring me anymore. I am just a mess without you. Please, I need you." Opening her eyes Minako stares into Rei's deep violet eyes and then it comes to her:

"_Deep violet eyes,_

_A beacon of my heart…"_

_"The next line of the poem! That's it! I hope I can remember the first stanza; I should have never thrown away the paper that day in Rei's room. Knowing her, the garbage was probably emptied that night without a glance. Ugh, those eyes……so beautiful. How could I ever stay away? I can't, no matter how much she hurts me…"_

"Mina," _"Rei breaks me from my fixed trance, "_Mina, please say something."_ She begs me._

_"What if something messes up our friendship? I can't lose her to these stupid feelings. What if it turns out to only be a stupid phase I go through for a little while and then it's over? What if I only feel this way because there is no one else around? I can't do this, I shouldn't! But, I am tired of being so alone all the time. I need this, I need to feel something, anything, I am tired of feeling numb and alone! I don't care if I regret it later! I am tired of feeling so empty!"_

"Mina, please…" _A tear falls down my cheek as I fall deep into her orbs of violet and loose myself to the bottomless pits. My heart beats its way up into my throat as I thank the heavens it is so dark so she cannot see my face._

"Reiko, "_I call her by her pet name, the one I knew she would remember from our Silver Millennium days. I hear her breath hitch in her throat, and I feel her pulse quicken in the palm of her hand, that is still holding onto my cheek. "_Kiss me."_I demand it with as much force as I can muster and tank everything I know that my high stress level did not cause my voice to crack._

_"I could feel my pulse quicken and my blood heat up under my skin. Leaning back on my hands for support I push the small piece of metal farther into the bushes almost accidentally in hopes that Rei would not find it, that, or the warm liquid I suddenly felt on my right arm. My world shifts slightly and I blink a couple times to allow my vision to readjust, I have never felt this weak in my entire life, I really needed Rei…"_

_Rei's hand shifts from my cheek into my hair as she pulls my face closer to hers, her hands shaking even with a fistful of my hair, she is nervous. It seems like years until, finally, our lips touch and the February chill suddenly lit up with flames and the air around us was warm and seductive, almost as if it was inside my own body, like a long lost flame. We both pull away and stare into the others eyes for a moment before crashing our lips back together with a new found force, a need, that even as we urgently grasp for each other's clothing to close the gap of air that sat between us we could not fulfill._

Rei glides her tongue across Minako's bottom lip and forcefully pushes her way into her mouth, which Minako only encourages more with a slight sigh into the miko's already watering mouth. Rei quickly takes this to her advantage and plunges deeper into the depths of the blonde's mouth, exploring every surface and occasionally battling for dominance with the Goddess of Love's tongue. Gently, Rei pushes against Minako's chest guiding her softly to the cold ground and crawls on top of the blond while pushing stray blond strands off to the side, not once breaking the kiss.

Their lungs began to burn causing an end to the almost never ending kiss. Glancing down at the beauty beneath her, Rei stares in awe admiring the beautiful golden waves mixed with what was left of the green grass. Dark, lust filled orbs stare back up at her half lidded, Minako's work polo was riding up her curves passed her belly button, taunting the miko's hunger with soft toned abdomen muscles, Rei could already feel her need for the beauty below her, she only wishes it wasn't in the shadows lit by a street lamp on one of the random park paths.

"Reiko!" Minako whines beneath her lifting her hips up to meet Rei's bottom. "Please.." The blonde pleads. Rei felt Minako grab her hips and hold her in place as she continues her little ministrations. Rei soon gives into the soft sighs Minako makes below her and goes back to her mouth where she plunges her tongue into the depths of the beauty's mouth without asking for permission and possessively grabs Minako's left breast and squeezes it with passion. Minako arches her back off of the cold, solid ground into Rei's touch only feeding her ever growing fire, causing her to adjust her hips and intertwine their legs. With lust building in her being, Rei presses her thigh earnestly against Minako's already warm core causing her to cry out and grind her hips against whatever body part she comes in contact with. Aggressively, Rei lifts Minako's polo and slides her hand teasingly over the smooth contours of the athlete's stomach and then gracefully under the underwire of Minako's bra. Without warning, Rei's cold hand clasps over- heated, sensitive skin and squeezes the tip of her nipple between her cold finger tips causing it to harden, as Minako shivers in delight.

Rei, then, grabs Minako's hands and guides them over her head resting them out of the way. Supporting her weight on top of Minako, Rei runs her hands all along Minako's biceps and back up again to her hands when she feels something wet and warm.

"Mina?"

"Yes Rei?" Minako pants as sweat beads down her forehead and her body starts to slightly shake.

"Are you bleeding?" Alarm could be heard in Rei's voice as though she already knew the answer to that question; she only needed to be reassured that her assumption was wrong. After the long pause from her partner Rei began to panic. "Mina?!"

"Maybe.." And that was it, Minako's world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **_Oh my god.. I am truly sorry. It has been AGES since I have updated and to be completely honest: this story is driving me insane! But, for my lovely loyals I promised I would finish it and that is exactly what I plan to do. I will tell you about my plan because I was thinking about it earlier today: this story will end on Valentine's Day of the next year. So the one coming up will pass but the next one… yup that's the end. My final chapter will be up focusing on Valentines day and it will end. The End! Haha! But, until then you are stuck with me and hopefully you enjoy what I come up with for this story. _

_Please remember my brain is open to all ideas you guys have to offer and I would greatly appreciate all anyone has to offer me. PM me please, thank you._

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.**

**This story is rated Mature for a reason! You have been warned.**

**Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 6: Housemates**

"Rei-chan, you really don't have to stay here, I can live on my own, honestly. I am not a baby."

"Mina, since I am here, you can just shut up and open these boxes. You can do that, I promise, I have seen you do harder things with your bad arm than sliding a damn box cutter across tape." Rei places a box next to the blonde sitting on the couch pouting up at her.

"I'm not five you know." The blonde grumbles back quietly.

"Yeah, well.." Rei dusts her hands on her jeans looking for something to say. "things happen."

"Thanks Rei-chan, it means a lot." Minako picks up the box cutter from the coffee table and examines the sharp blade, "You trust me with this?" She asks, eyeing the blade with curious eyes.

"Yes Minako, I trust you, it's only a box cutter. Just think, at one point in time I trusted you with my life." Rei laughs as she walks out the front door to retrieve more boxes.

"I guess it's like you said, things happen." Minako pierces the tape with the sharp end of the box cutter and watches as the blade slices a thin line through the material. Sitting back into the couch cushions she examines her work and stares at the boxes that await to be opened.

_Here we go, this should be interesting, she is now under the same roof with me. I am so pissed off, she kisses me, touches me and then took me home as soon as she saw the blood all over my arm. It wasn't even that deep, but somehow I still needed stitches, go figure. What the hell? She hasn't even talked to me about what happened, or touched me, or kissed me. She has been giving me the freakin cold shoulder! Or she could have at least let me finish… god!_

_~.~_

"Minako- chan, get off your lazy ass and help me put my clothes…" Rei's statement was never finished which caused Minako to laugh. For she had a pretty good idea as to why Rei suddenly became silent.

"Yeah, yeah, we will find somewhere for your crap." Minako rises from the couch and an image of Rei standing before her open closet doors peering into the jammed packed closet of clothes.

"How much of this do you actually wear?" Rei asks in wonder as she cautiously runs her hand along the numerous fabric textures that stood out before her eyes. "Fuck!"

"Haha, very funny. There is a time and place to wear every single piece of clothing in this closet, so don't even dare asking me to trash it.: Minako states crossing her arms firmly across her chest as she finishes making her way up the steps and into her room.

"You own a corset? Why the hell do you need that?" Rei's face turned a new shade of red as Minako's slender body appears in the door way of the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Minako winks as she pushes the front of her torso against the door frame. She feels herself heat up in the center of her core thinking that this could possibly be the moment where they continue where they left off before. She could almost feel the moan building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Wow," Rei's face was still red as she continued to go through the closet sifting through skirts and shirts, sundresses, pants, you name it; Minako probably had it in her closet.

"I had some good times in that corset." The blonde laughs and then cannot help but stifle the moan that escapes her lips a moment after. Of course, she was lying, she had honestly never used the corset. Then again, that did not stop her from thinking about the anticipation she felt as she imagined Rei bashfully untying the bow tie with her teeth while looking up through her dark bangs.

_Ohmygod…. It was only the first day…_

_~.~_

_Day one… it was only day one… Only day fucking one! What the hell am I going to do? Oh my, how long am I going to be able to stay here without ripping my hair off… or better yet; her clothes? Oh lord… what have I gotten myself into?_

Pushing aside cute little orange curtains Rei stares into the sea of hell, the only possible way to describe Minako's closet, she decides in her mind.

_What the hell is this? I feel like I am staring into a never ending abyss of shit! Clothes are bulging out at me, honestly, no lie. How am I going to fit anything in here?_

Clearly beside herself, Rei begins picking through the everything with her eyes are her hand grazes every piece of fabric it can find until the grab hold of a soft velvet like fabric. Grasping the cloth she pulls it out to examine the beautiful blue texture;

_Almost the same color as Minako's eyes… Silky black ribbons cris- crossing all the way down the curvy form- a corset? What the-_

"You own a corset? Why the hell do you need that?" Rei could feel her blood begin to boil as her face changes different shades of red. Pulling her hand away from the fabric she grasps it in her other hand as if someone had slapped her hand away as Minako's form appears in the door way.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The statement sounded playful as Minako winked and pushed her torso against the door frame closest to where Rei stood. The fat of her breasts pushing out against the wall causing Rei's flushed cheeks to deepen.

"Wow…" Was all Rei could manage through parched lips and her thudding heart beat as it accelerated through her chest. Turning her face back to the abyss before her, she sifts through skirts, dresses, shirts and a lot of unidentifiable objects that she would rather not know about, just to keep her mind from wandering too far off.

"I had some good times in that corset." Her voice sounded almost seductive as Minako let out a small laugh and then, almost as if purposefully a small moan.

_Something inside of me made me clench my fists. She had __**used**__ this corset before? Why did I feel so angry? It's not like she is mine or anything. Maybe it was the fact that minutes ago I was imagining myself slowly untying that silky ribbon with my teeth until I was all the way down to her hip bone. Ugh, how long will I be able to stay here with her?_

_~.~_

_Giving up on finding space for my nice clothes in her closet I push two boxes of clothes into the corner of the room, hoping it wont be in the way._

"Anyway," Having not said much after the total shock of Minako's closet, Rei feels a little edgy maybe even a little uncomfortable being in Minako's room. "I will be downstairs if you need me." With a smile she grabs a spare pillow from Minako's double bed and heads towards the stairs. Glancing at her watch, it read nine- thirty, _I still have plenty of time to squeeze some, quality homework time in to keep me occupied, at least until midnight. Besides, I had to refresh myself on a few chapters in history before class tomorrow, always better than cramming._

Placing her pillow on the arm rest at the end of the couch she grabs her red blanket that she had brought from home and spread it across the length of the couch.

_So, day one set aside, I open my history book on the coffee table and get comfortable sitting on the couch. Page 355, chapter five, section two. I hope to at least get through a couple of pages… until I slowly drift off into a deep sleep…_

~.~

_Two in the morning, how stupid can I honestly be? Very, I guess. I forgot to take my pain killers before bed and these damn stitches are starting to itch. _

Walking down the steps as quiet as possible, Minako wraps her arms around her torso to keep her long baggy tee shirt in place covering her in all the right areas. It wasn't her fault she felt most comfortable wearing nothing but a tee shirt, absolutely nothing. As she reached the bottom of the steps she saw a faint glow coming from the small living room.

_Can she still be up? God._

Turning the small corner that lead to the living room, Minako peaks over the small love seat and sees a stack of books sitting on the side of the coffee table, and then along side it, a mass of jet black hair sprawled in every direction, attached to a body.

_My heart went out to the girl, she felt as if she was never good enough. Maybe her and Ami would make a good pair, always trying to better themselves, besides that, they do have a lot in common. At that thought my heart sank, deep down I knew we could never make it as a couple. It was too risqué in every way possible, that was one reason. Another was, we were both girls! I mean, I have had my fair share of guys but never before have I had these kind of feelings. I don't think Rei would mind being with a girl either, especially after I saw her with Ami that hateful night._

Without realizing it Minako was standing by Rei's side. Lightly taping her on the shoulder she hopes to wake her up so she can go to bed without a sore back, but Rei wouldn't budge. Minako then pulls on her hair and lays it over her left shoulder, now able to completely see her face as it laid against page 360 of her history book.

"Rei…" She whispers gently shaking her shoulder once more. "Rei!" She then hisses shaking her shoulder a little more violently than before.

"Mmhmm, Mina, hmmm…"

"Wake up Rei-chan! You will hurt your back if you sleep all night like that."

"Mkay, lay with me, Minako." Rei's voice was husky with sleep as she straightens her back and lays flat against the couch cushions putting her head gently on the pillow. She opens her arms wide waiting for Minako to cuddle into her embrace with a pout on her face.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Rei…"_ Very tempting though, if only she had any idea as to what she does in her sleep, _Minako hesitantly states, trying to deny what she herself honestly wanted.

"Oh, you know you want to Mina-chan!" Rei whines with her sleepy voice.

_I wish her eyes would open, that way at least maybe I could comfort myself with the fact that she had SOME idea as to what she was saying or doing. Of course not_, Minako laughs to herself, _my life never works out that way. Why should now be any different?_

"Please, Minaaaa?" Her bottom lip puckered out, pouting even more.

_How can I say no to that face? I cant, obviously, I would have saved myself a lot of pain if I could…_

"Fine!" Minako sighs in defeat huffing her blond bangs out of her face. She carefully situates herself so her long tee shirt keeps everything hidden as she cuddles into Rei's body and pulls the blanket up to her chin while Rei wraps her arms gently around Minako's frame.

_Oh my god, I feel EVERYTHING. Her strong embrace, her warm breath that had a hint of mint; probably from mouth wash, her bare chest… lacking a bra, pressed up against my back. Her thin, trim fit stomach laboring sleep filled breaths… everything… Oh no, it had only been one day. One freakin day. Awesome._

_~.~_

_I could feel my arms wrapped tightly around her slim frame, I did not plan on doing anything but inhale her sweet scent of… was it lavender? Hm, she must have fragrance changed, but of course she always changes with the seasons. I could feel the sun leaking through the curtains, so it must be time to wake up and face reality. I can already feel my body begin to awaken… oh shit! It really isn't a dream? Oh god…_

Violet eyes open and blink rapidly to adjust to the bright morning sunlight filtering from the blind-less window on the wall parallel from the couch. Rei's body instantly stiffens as she feels the blonde shift inside her tight grasp. Quickly taking inventory, the Miko checks to make sure her t- shirt and pajama pants are still intact… check. Next, without moving her head, Rei's eyes glide down Minako's sleeping body into the dark depths of the red blanket covering both of them, taking note Rei feels a baggy t- shirt against her arms, bur she is not too sure about below…. _oh dear God._

Taking a deep breath Rei whispers into Minako's ear: "Minako- chan…" Yet, there was no answer, so she tried again, this time a little louder: "Minako-chan! Please get up. I have to pee!"

At that moment, it seemed as if the entire world had woken up. In the midst of seconds Minako's body flopped to the floor pulling Rei's blanket with her while flailing both arms all over, in the process. Once she fell to the floor the over-sized biology book that was teetering on the edge of the small coffee table came crashing down on top of her when her elbow made contact with one of the table legs.

"Fuck." Was all Minako's sleep filled mind could say while Rei began laughing above her.

"Ohmygod, Mina-chan, I am so sorry! Oh-OH! I'm gonna pee myself! Ahhh!" Jumping over the fallen blonde on the ground Rei quickly runs up the steps and into the bathroom- up the stairs and to the right of Minako's room.

Minako could hear laughing coming from the bathroom, and now that she was thoroughly embarrassed she decides it is time to look at the time.

"Baka! It's only eight o' clock!" Her voice echoed through the small house. "It's too fucking early to be up!" Picking herself up off the floor she trudges up the stairs and into her room taking Rei's blanket with her, then slams the door and locks it behind her.

~.~

"Where are you going?" Rei asks as she glances over at Minako as she freezes in place as if she were caught with her hand in the cookie jar..

"Um, for a run and then out to lunch with Usagi- chan." Minako says pivoting to face the miko from her place on the couch. Minako had to admit that she looked quite adorable in her long purple plaid pajama pants and loose fitting purple tank top.

"Since when do you run let alone get up before noon on your only day off from classes?" Rei asks. Having been here for a week Rei had gotten a feel for the way Minako moves throughout her days and has become accustomed to the way Minako functions throughout the day, almost making it her own routine herself.

"How would you know what I do with my life? Just because you live here now doesn't mean you control me. Besides, you moved in last Wednesday so I couldn't, thank you very much." Her hand grasps the door knob and twists it open. "Bye." She says without a glance back.

After the fight last Thursday morning there had been tension so thick a butchers knife couldn't even do it justice. Minako had not spoken a word to Rei, not even a passing glance. They did not even exchange chocolates on Valentines Day as they usually had.

Rei felt her forehead crease in frustration as she glances down at the small pink foil covered box at her feet. "It's only chocolate." She tells herself not quite understanding why it was almost impossible for her to give it to Minako. Could it be because she honestly wanted more than just friends with Minako- at least that's what she thought she wanted. She really did not know what she wanted these days, everything was so frustrating.

Clicking the off button on the remote Rei stares at the closed front door reflecting over the passed week. Her so- called best friend seemed almost like a complete stranger to Rei now. When Minako was not in class or sleeping she was picking up shifts at the cute little coffee shop she worked at to help pay the bills. So more often than not Rei was in the small little house by herself. Had she really become that distant with Minako, or was she really struggling with this over- load of responsibilities? Glancing around the desolate house Rei sees everything that reflects Minako- down to the five different styles of shoes sitting in the door way. She seemed financially stable from the way things looked, so it couldn't be the money…. So what could it be? Rei really needed to find out. In order to do that, Minako needed free time, which meant she would lose money.

"_Therefore, I should get a job to help out!" _Rei decides in her head.

~.~

"You know, Minako- chan, your getting very clumsy lately. Look at you! Stitches for falling down the stairs at Rei's shrine, really? That is a very Usagi- like thing to do you know? Maybe we should fix your hair up like mine and then we could just trade places!"

"_Fuck no!"_ Minako tells herself. "Oh god, please help me." Minako moans instead while rolling her eyes and holding her head in her hands.

Minako sips at her glass of ice water while Usagi dives into her second hot fudge Sunday while going on about how her and Darien are finally back together and 'going steady' and what not. Going out with Usagi usually made Minako feel better, but this time it only made her feel worse, if that were even possible. She started to think back to Rei- sitting on the couch back at home, the small red heart shaped box hidden in her nightstand drawer that she had bought with a nice little tip she earned at the coffee shop. Then she glanced at her water again thinking about the lack of money she seemed to possess. She could feel the tears form in her eyes and she quickly blinks them away before they slip down her cheek.

"Earth to Mina! Hello? Your supposed to be paying attention to me here! Not some stupid ice cube or something like that! God, some friend you are." Usagi huffs causing her long blond bangs to fly up, "Ugh!"

"You know Usagi, its not always about you!" Minako states. "Have you always cared about yourself and no one else? Other people have problems too you know, not just you!" She hadn't meant to burst out like that. Her eyes grew wide and her heart began to pound in her chest, all her anxiety was winding down to this possible moment of truth.

"Then talk, lets hear about you for a while? You didn't even show up to the study group last week. Where have you been? Our leader has never missed a date or broken a friendship rule. So what is your deal?"

'_Very observant little bitch she is…. Stupid blonde. What should I do? No one knows I live by myself. I dunno, I didn't even mean myself in particularly, I was only asking and proving a point.' "_I don't know, I was only asking. I wasn't saying me in particular. You always seem to talk about yourself, that's all."

"Well, lets change that. Where were you that night we all were supposed to meet at Ami's?" _'I tried…'_

'_Well, you see, I ran into Ami and Rei's secret little get together and ran away crying to hide in a bush only to be felt up by none other than Rei herself.' ….. Hmmmm_

"Well, I spent a majority of the night in the emergency room waiting to get stitches. I figured even your blonde brain would figure that one out."

"And Rei?"

"Obviously with me. It was her steps I fell down, someone had to take me to the ER."

"Why didn't you guys call us?" Minako was starting to get annoyed with this stupid game of twenty questions.

"I didn't feel as if it was that important, besides I was still conscious and it was only a couple stitches it wasn't my entire arm or anything." Minako glances down at her wrist covered in a red hard cover gauze to keep the stitches safe from harm.

"You know Minako, sometimes we life to know whats going on in that head of yours. Something's are easier to handle if you have the help of your family." There was a caring look in Usagi's suspicious eyes as she pulls out a bill from her back pocket to cover the bill. "Anyway, I have to go get ready for my date tonight. Can you believe it has already been four years?" With a small giggle she grabs her hand bag and leaves the table and Minako sitting all alone.

Tears began to fall from Minako's cheeks as she sat alone, once again. Staring out the window she bore her deep blue orbs into the small little house across the street. Next to the coffee shop she worked at stood her small little house with dark grey shutters and a beige base coat. It was small, two stories but small, she had made sure of that when she bought it that she wanted it to look nothing like her parents house.

Just then she saw the front door open as Rei stepped out with a large bag draped over her shoulders. Turning around Rei locked the door and headed away from the house and coffee shop without another glance. The tears came down harder as Minako put her face in her hands.

'_Rei is mad. I know we haven't really talked in the week that she has been here. I really am a mess. Now I have done it, I pushed away the only person who really cares. Will I ever do something right? Will anyone ever stick with me?'_

Wrapping her black hooded sweat shirt tightly around her thin frame, Minako stands from the cushioned booth seat and walks out the door into the cold weather. Once her body adjusted to the cold, Minako broke out into a quick run.

~.~

Two convenient store stops later, Minako finds herself standing at the gates of a two story house with light blue siding and darker shutters, panting from running so fast and tears that just wont stop. The front porch light above the matching front door was out signaling an empty house, causing Minako to sigh with tension. Her tears would not subside as her chest heaves begin to quicken, she felt as if she would begin to hyperventilate.

"Stupid Usagi, I have no family!" She whispers in hatred. "I have nobody."

Clutching the plastic bag tightly in her good hand as she tried to wipe away the tears with her bad arm wrapped in a red cast. Glancing at her surroundings memories broke passed the barrier in her mind and overwhelmed her thoughts.

There she was once more: standing outside of the house she used to live in with her parents. She found herself walking up the walkway and toward the back yard. There, standing in front of the back door she uses her credit card and a bobby pin to break in. Upon hearing the click she turns the knob and begins to walk inside.

_**A/N: I am sooooo sorry. Life has been kind of hectic lately. Please stay with me, I promise it will be worth it. Right now I am in search of a beta because I no longer have the time to go through and fix my own stuff. Please, if there is anyone who is interested please pm me. Thank you**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kissing In The Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 7: **The House That Built Me

A/N: _Please tell me that you guys are still hanging around for this? I haven't heard from a lot of people and it kind of makes me sad. Thank you to those who have stuck with me and I promise you will not be disappointed. _

_I do NOT own Sailor Moon, obviously because the story plot is not the way I would have written it. Haha, that is just me though, so please read my story and review._

_REMINDER: This story is rated M for MATURE content. Know that before you read this story. Obviously, if you are now reading chapter seven you would know this already but this story contains mature themes such as sexual content, homosexuality and foul language. KThanks bye. Please review _

_ 'This was Mamma's dream home; Daddy had given her everything she had ever wanted. We had been so happy together: just the three of us….. Until the last two years.'_

Minako made her way through the dark house as the sun began to set outside. Her heart was beginning to break as memories flood through her head and she is reminded of how things were- before she left this house, she could barely remember anything from before the accident, but she was getting ahead of herself, she thought as her eyes bore into the cherry oak staircase in front of her. Flashes explode behind Minako's eye lids as she begins to remember her sophomore winter formal dance:

_ "Oh, Mina, Baby, you look gorgeous. My little girl is growing up so fast!" A tall brunette woman cries in a fake teary voice. Flashes from the camera in her mother's hand blinded Minako's vision leaving dozens of little dots behind her eyelids every time she blinked._

_ "Mooooomm." Minako draws out into a whine. She tries to blink once more and adjusts the top of her dress so it covers her breasts. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry dear, is your mother embarrassing you?" Minako's father comes up behind her mother and rubs her back tenderly. Of course, Minako did look beautiful in her floor length sky blue dress. Her hair was curled elegantly in cascading spirals down her shoulders; her side bangs framed her brown eye shadow covered sapphire orbs, outlined in chocolate brown eye liner to accentuate the small splashes of brown throughout the dress. _

_ "I wish you would have found a boy to take with you, it would have been so cute! But, I know that it is hard for you, so I don't know why I should have expected more." Minako was used to her mother's crude words so why did it still hurt her so much?_

_ Stepping out of her father's SUV Minako turns and plants a kiss on his cheek leaving lipstick imprints behind as she turns and walks towards the dinning hall doors._

_ "Bye baby girl, I love you and you look gorgeous!" Her father called out the car door as he slowly rolled out of the valet parking spot. Minako glances back once before she reaches the beautiful glass doors leading into what looked like a beautiful winter wonderland decorated with fake cotton snow and cute little glitter covered pine trees with decorative light strewn all around. Placing a fake smile on her face Minako pulls open the door and walks into the large foyer smelling of pine trees and mints. _

_~.~_

_ She seemed to have everyone fooled and that made her proud, she was getting pretty good at this hiding how she really felt thing, Minako decided silently to herself as she made her way back from the crammed dance floor to finish off her glass of punch from her table. She had danced with a couple friends for most of the night not really caring who she danced with. She was not home where her mother could talk bad about her or put her down about anything, which was nice, not having to hold back tears. A majority of the night she spend on the dance floor dancing her heart out, letting go of all her pain and anguish and just living like the teenage she should, and she had to admit that it felt great. _

_ The night was coming to a close and her father would be on his way, so she made her way to the front door and stood out by the curb. She then pulls her phone out to check the time when suddenly her phone is forcefully ripped from her hands and smashed into the concrete! Before she even turn her head she is being dragged into the bushes and pushed up against the cold brick wall causing her head to collide forcefully with the hard surface._

_ You bitch, how dare you show up here! I asked you to come with me two months ago and you told me you would be out of town. This is why I think you cheated on me, you little liar, so tell me the truth why are we over, Baby? Why are you done wif me?" Minako could smell the alcohol on his breath causing her to shudder: he was drunk, as always. _

_ With her wrists pinned to the rugged brick wall Minako begins to loose circulation in her hands as it slowly travels down her arms. Kei Henderson has been like this ever since they had moved up from elementary school: bossy and drunk. Posessivness has become his new hobby, he always needed to be near Minako whether it be sitting on the team bench during a volleyball game or sitting next to her in every class possible- which he did. Of course, Minako had got sick of it and ended the relationship-_

"_Bitch, answer me!" pushing her body harder against the wall Kei pressed his entire body against her own, moaning softly at the contact. "You feel that baby? Even after all this pain my body still wants you." He grinds his hips harshly against Minako as she helplessly whimpers._

_ "Get off me Kei!" tears slip from Minako's eyes. She knew better than to say anything more, but it seems this time it really didn't matter. Pain burns across her right cheek as his fist makes contact. Minako cries in startled pain as Kei roughly shoves his hand over her mouth._

_ "Shut up Bitch, they'll hear you!"_

_ "Too late, some one already did." A small fire appeared and quickly went out._

_ "Whose there?" Kei asks looking all around._

_ Let go of her… or else." Two arms wrapped around his neck as a lighter was then flicked in his face. Minako was quickly dropped to the ground and Kei went running._

_ "I was never one for red heads, and I pictured you to be more into dark haired gu…. People."_

_ "Whose there?" Minako asks shakily still close to the wall._

_ "It's Rei, stupid. I'm in a lot of your classes, we used to be friends, remember?"_

_ "I didn't know you went here." Minako recalls._

_ "I don't yet. I'm transferring soon."_

_ "Then how did you know what was going on?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Rei…!"_

_ "The fire told me. Later." Rei then turns and disappears in the already dark night._

_ "Okay fire girl." Even after the shock of the last ten minutes Minako found herself smiling- a real smile, something that hasn't happened in a long time._

_ Her fathers questioning looks bore into the side of her face the whole ride home. Minako could feel the pulse from her right cheek and she could just about see the fat of her cheek as it became swollen. Yet she still felt a smile crack from her lips, she knew her mother would have something to say but that only made her feel better._

_ Upon pulling in the driveway Minako's father rushes around and offers Minako his arm. Smiling she grabs his arm and squeezes._

_ "Your mothers going to have a fit, precious." Her father murmers in her hair and softly kisses her forehead. Minako sighs contently and opens the front door. She feels her fathers breathe against her cheek whispering "shh" as they walk in the kitchen almost calming her nerves until she sees her mother sitting on the stairs waiting._

_ "So it looks like you had a good time, considering you didn't have a date." Her mother states sourly._

_ "Yep" was all Minako said._

_ "Our girl stopped a fight on the dance floor, aren't you proud, dear?" her father releases her arm and walks over to his brunette wife and kisses her forehead while rubbing her swollen belly. "I'm so glad our new little bugger will grow up with such a great big sister."_

_ Rolling her eyes at the affection she heads past her parents and up the steps._

_ "You know fighting is bad Minako. You really shouldn't involve yourself in stuff like that." Her mother states as she passes._

_ "Yes mom." Minako knows better than to fight back so she bit her tongue closed her bedroom door._

_(End flashback)_

_"That's when I first believed I had a crush on Rei-chan. It's amazing how far we have come, and now look at me; I am shutting her out of my life. It's her fault my life is so fucked up you know."_

Minako dryly jokes with herself. She takes the stairs two at a time walking down the hallway to the last door on the right. This used to be her room, now it looked like it was an office. The old purple walls were painted a light navy blue with oak wood trim around the base and windows. So much her mother wanted to forget: she had done well.

"I wonder…" Minako closes the door over with her foot, and walks across the hall to the next door. Turning the door knob, Minako felt a pain deep in her chest that made tears threaten her eyes.

Placed perfectly in front of her was a matching crib set and dressing table. In big block letters read 'baby boy' stenciled on the wall above the crib. On the dresser sat an empty engraved picture frame that read "Christopher Ryan" in cursive letters.

"No…" Minako falls to her knees.

(Flashback)

_ The hard plastic hospital chairs were beginning to hurt Minako's butt, she had been sitting here for two hours. She glanced at her bandaged arm that was finally beginning to heal, but she wouldn't go there, it hurt too much. She looked over at her mother who sat calmly beside her- too calmly._

_ Today her mother was getting an early C-section to remove the thirty week fetus from her womb, which she did not want._

_ "Please hold my hand" her mother ordered. She no longer looked at Minako or addressed her by her name; it was now 'you' or 'hey' instead._

_ They stood together and walked with the surgery nurse who directed them into a room where her mother could change into her hospital gown. Five minutes later her mother was on a hospital bed with an IV fluid drip and every drug imaginable according to Mina, not that she knew what was going on-she had refused to listen to the instructions._

_ The hand that clenched Minako's right hand squeezed tighter as a tray of surgical tools was brought to her mother's other side. Minako watched in horror as a scalpel made contact with skin and pressed deeper and punctured a cut on her mother's stomach. Minako felt the bile rise in her throat and dropped her mother's hand and ran from the room. She couldn't take part in her brother's contemplated murder._

_(End Flashback)_

Her elbows hit the plush carpet as she sobs into her hands. Her mother had kept the room of the child she had murdered but not the one that belonged to her living daughter. Her legs felt weak as she could no longer walk, therefore she crawled, sobbing out of the baby's room and continued on to the next and final door: her parent's room.

The door was already open revealing a twin sized bed covered with a tan bed spread with matching pillows. Everything was so precise from the color coordinated beige walls and matching curtains to every picture frame matching the window sills. Speaking of picture frames; on the small bed side table sat a matching picture frame with a man and a woman and then another picture sitting right in between the two overlapping the mans body. As Minako approaches the picture, her sobs became louder as she started into the cut out space where her body would have been wrapped around her fathers arm. They looked happy which amazes Minako considering how much her and her mother fought. It broke her heart how her mother felt she was no longer her daughter. Minako stared blankly into space as her mind recalled that fateful day.

~.~

The warmth of the fire kept her skin warm and relaxed while the dark cold open space kept her body alert and focused. Two opposite polar's worked so well together that Rei could begin to see a faint outline in the flames. After setting up incenses and such, she stares into the flames while adjusting her robes tightening them around her waist.

_ "I feel as though Minako is lying. I wish I had known what was going on before, I feel like such a horrible friend. So much has happened- stuff that I didn't even know about. Where are her parents? Why is she on her own? I don't remember anything happening…"_

Her eyes searched aimlessly into the fire not finding any answers. Growing frustrated she slams her eye lids closed, shaking her head back and forth as if it would clear her head, she just couldn't seem to find the answers she was searching for. Her mind was crowded, she decided, as she glanced down at the pink foiled box on her right. It was placed on a red fleece blanket folded up to create a soft cushion, Rei cherished the box, though only full of chocolates, she felt as if this year in particular meant more than the previous years- she actually had feelings for this person, at least she thought she did.

As of late, Rei had been having vivid dreams each night, of course, every dream always seemed to lead back to her and Minako's extra curricular's in the buses that cold evening.

_"Ha, what had that night even meant? Was it just a one time thing? Did it mean anything to Minako, or was it just something to do? See these are the questions I need answers for! My head is completely filled- I just need to clear it… I hope."_

Closing her violet orbs softly the miko sighs in content as she lets go of her thoughts as the heat of the fire licks teasingly against her pale skin.

~.~

_(Flashback)_

_The clouds were thick and dark, all of the leaves upturned and blowing viciously in the hurricane-like wind- a storm was brewing. There were flashes of lightening in the clouds a mile up the road which didn't look promising from the passenger side of the truck._

_ "Daddy, should we just stop somewhere until the storm passes? It looks dangerous." The worry and fear in Minako's voice causes her father to glance over and rub his hand along her thigh and knee cap. _

_ "It's only a thunderstorm, dear. It's the first one of the season; you know we just had to see it. We could never miss the first storm."_

_ Ever since Minako was younger her father would bring her to the coast line of Florida when the first storm of the season was set in forecast. He had found thunderstorms extremely fascinating and also calming at the same time. Minako later found out, that it was her father's dream to be a storm chaser before his own mother became seriously ill requiring him to stay close to home and become a lawyer from Barry University in America where he had once lived. _

_ So as a short get away from their lives Minako and her father would fly over the ocean to Florida to witness the first nasty storm each year in April. Just father and daughter time, which Minako cherished now that her mother was always in a sour mood, due to her raging pregnancy hormones, mixed with depression, this time away was always nice. They had never seen eye to eye- but not this bad, her insults were hitting home plate and her approval- or lack there of- had really taken it's toll on Minako._

_ Her father sensed her discomfort and frowned turning his attention back to the road ahead of him. "Once we get to our hotel we will get off the road for a while. It's only about twenty-five minutes more minutes." Withdrawing his hand from his daughter's leg he grips the steering wheel in understanding wishing he wasn't the one stuck in the middle of his two loved ones. He loved his wife dearly but she was way to harsh to their only daughter. He also knew that Minako was taking it the best she could but he also knew she was suffering because of it._

_ Minako noticed that her father was stuck somewhere in his own world so she left him to his peace enjoying the silence that followed._

_ The silence had eventually become overwhelming causing Minako to look up from picking at her fingernails. Her eyes widen and she gasps in horror as the truck in front of her car takes a sharp turn to the side causing the right side tires to lift. Soon the truck's flat on its side, and Minako gasps in horror and her heart races as her father remains oblivious._

_ "Dad!" Minako screeches as she reaches for the wheel._

_ "Shit!" her father hisses as he quickly jerks the car in the other direction, into the oncoming traffic as a pick up truck smashes right into her fathers car sending Minako's side slamming into the corner of the overturned truck. Out of all the chaos, all Minako could hear was a clash of thunder and the harsh pitter patter of the rain._

_ Red, white, blue… red, white, and blue…_

_ The colors flashed, somewhere off in the darkness, the warmth of her skin was getting very uncomfortable. She felt the rain drops hitting her bare forehead running down her face- they were also warm… No, is it blood?_

Quickly, thoughts erupt her mind reminding her that she had even slammed into the truck that had over turned.

_"Dad!"_

She could finally place the flashing blue and red lights as her hearing finally returned from shock-ambulance sirens, police cars, and fire trucks.

_"Wait! Firetrucks?"_

She could then smell a metallic like smell-blood- and smoke.

_"Blood and fire, not good."_

"Officer, we just sent him to the hospital. He was not in good condition, at all. The oil from the truck he hit head on lit the fire causing him third degree burns." A voice describes.

"What percentage of his body Steve?" The assumed police officer asks.

"His face and feet as well as lower extremities and down his legs. Some of his lower legs are completely ripped off revealing scarred bone cartilage."

"So…?"

"Officer, when the face, hands and feet are burned to a crisp, it is considered 10% of the body. So add in the lower extremities and legs, which make it about 50%."

"Will he make it?" The officer questions quietly.

After a long pause the man named Steve answers back quietly; "Not likely, his burns are too deep and he took trauma to the head. Also, just by looking him over, the rib cage is shattered as well as internal bleeding around his heart."

"Well," the officer coughs, "What about the girl?"

"We are awaiting the arrival of our fourth ambulance. Her injuries are not as bad as the rest. As I observed the man in the car with her, he broke a lot of bones in his right arm, so he must have taken a blow holding the girl in place in her seat. So we are assuming the girl is his daughter, due to the similar hair color, and age difference. It's a shame, really, she looks so young, and I hope she has a mother."

"So, you're expecting the worst?" the officer asks.

"As a paramedic, I tend to assume the worst and do my job to the fullest. Therefore, when patients survive it makes me feel that much better about my job."

"So she will possibly be all alone?" the officer voice lowers. "Where is she from? She doesn't look American, after each time she called out for her father."

"The father's ID card was burned and what was left was covered in ashes and melted plastic. We still have yet to get the daughter out, her door is jammed and the front window is already shattered so we couldn't get her out that way. So we are cutting the door off."

Silent minutes passed before Minako heard a saw roar to life to then hear metal being torn apart on her right side. She could then feel cool air drift across her almost lifeless body and rain pelt her skin and drench everything around her.

"Its okay baby, you're safe now." A soft voice cooed above her body was lifted from the vehicle.

(End Flashback)

~.~

_Four days later daddy was pronounced dead. I was not allowed to see him until the funeral- by then he was cremated and his ashes remained hidden in a black shiny box. The funeral was small; mom, a pastor, dad's mother and father, and I. It was on the coast of Florida, where he grew up and where he wanted his ashes spread: according to his will- which also stated that I would spread said ashes myself as stated by him._

_ Therefore once the ceremony concluded, we took his parents yacht out to the middle of the ocean where he would spread his remains. I remember clutching the heavy box close to my chest as my body shook with sorrow as I hesitated before throwing his ashes, the chilly wind blew my long black dress in the wind, almost as if it was telling me it was time. Stepping up to the bow I grasped the box as close as I could while the corners of the box dug into my waist- this was the last time I would ever be close to him._

_ Unconsciously I felt myself lift the clasp that locked the box closed. I could almost hear myself moan in agony as I lifted my father above my head before tipping it gently over the bow of the boat letting his ashes dance through the wind and hit the water. The sound of the ashes hitting the water could be heard as the ocean wave's clamed for the first time in two weeks. My eyes filled with tears when the loss finally hit my heart. My mother draped her arms over my shoulders loosely as my shoulders shook in agony- that was the last time my mother looked into my eyes and held me in her motherly embrace._

~.~

"Damn you! I need answers." Her voice growled lowly as she wiped the sweat from her brow. It had been about two hours and Rei still had no answers, she was becoming very frustrated-which also did not help her thought process." I would really just like to see where she is!" Rei almost demands of the fire. Closing her eyes once more, clearing her head- yet again and concentrated on the embers in front of her.

_"Fire…fire…please!"_

Then the sparks hit alarming Rei's senses as her body began to sweat from the sudden intense heat coming from her upcoming vision. _"Yes, now look all over to find her, just please don't be dead in an alley."_ That was when she saw it- the moment of truth. "Shit" Rei stands leaving all of her belongings as she runs out the door.

~.~

Her hands tremble as the drops the shopping bags to the floor. She crawls closer to the bags and digs deep into their contents while tears continue to cascade down her cheeks. Her hands finally resurface bringing up a large box of matches.

Glancing around her mother's bed room once more she sobs causing her to heave out labored breaths. Her past needed to die in order for her to have a semi normal life. Her whole soul was shattered and she felt she would never feel whole again, considering her past and her mother's harsh words- which tolled her ego deeply.

"I miss you daddy. Please forgive me.." Tears continued to stream from her eyes as she placed an open can of lighter fluid at her feet. Then she struck four matches against the box, dropping them in all corners of the room, and then swiftly she picked up the lighter fluid and squirted some over the matches causing them to spark a larger fire.

Running from her mother's room she made her way to the main stair case and doused the railings in fluid before lighting three more matches and giving them direct contact to the railings causing them to go up in flames. She then repeats this to the living room furniture and kitchen dining set- setting them all into smokey flames all around her.

She then goes and takes a seat in the study that was once her fathers. She stayed staring at the desk in front of her taking in all the dust due to the lack of use. To her right was the piano her father would always play before he would send her to bed at night causing a fresh wave of new tears to erupt. Standing once more she walks to the glass doors at the entrance of the study and squeezes the lighter fluid all around the hallway followed by a match, landing in the liquid. She steps back closing the glass doors, and walks to the sleek black piano stepping onto the sitting stool and climbs onto the top of the piano- as she used to when she would sing with her father years ago. Tears escaped her aqua eyes and her body shuddered she now felt completely isolated and alone. _"A perfect way to end. At least Daddy had me…"_ She erupts into a fit of coughs as the smoke begins to fill her lungs. "_Rei, I'm sorry. I will see you soon Dad…"_

~.~

Her legs carried her as fast as she could. What was Minako doing? Did she think she was really in that bad of shape? She honestly had no idea what Minako was up to- all the fire had shown her was a sleek black piano and Minako's lifeless body. She had remembered Minako's fathers piano at her old house before her parents moved to America so she must be there.

Gasping for air she slowed her pace as she stood in front of the old Aino house gasping at the smoke seeping through all available outlets. Rei's heart crumbled in her chest…_"What if I'm too late?"_ Panic sets in and she began to run towards the house.

"Minako!" she screams.

To Be Continued….

_**Minako's Dress: **__(__.com/shop/viewitem-PD498614__)_

_**A/N: So that's it for this time. Please review I feel like I am losing a lot of people but please stick with me. I promise it will be worth it…. But until then I am not completely against begging for reviews… so please, please, PLEASE review for me. And thank you for waiting. Until next time… Love ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry for the delay. I Hope you find this apology chapter worth it. Hehe. Remember it is mature for a reason. Now please read**_

Chapter 8: Tension & Confession

"…_And on that note, authorities are still searching for the cause of a house fire at a young woman's house over two weeks ago. Police have a hunch that it was a teenage prank-committed just for fun. If you have any leads please let us know at 1-588…"_

Rei tunes the female broadcaster out and chances a glance at the blond sitting on the couch transfixed on the TV screen. She hadn't talked much in the past two weeks, she didn't go to study dates; all Minako did was go to class and work, and she would come home and sleep. Rei had taken up cooking dinners since Minako hadn't been eating.

Returning to the task at hand she turns the heat on the stove higher bringing the pot of noodles to a boil. Within her daze Rei adds leeks, chopped onions and small beef chunks into her boiling concoction.

_ 'Why had she done it? What could have possessed her to ignite her old house on fire? What really happened between Minako and her parents?' _

So many questions Rei had flooding her mind, now if only she could get Minako to talk… as the plan began to formulate in her mind.

"Here Minako," Rei produces her bowl for Mina and walks it into the living room to where Minako was sitting. "Be careful, it's hot."

Minako takes the hot bowl and hums in appreciatation, "Thank you Rei-chan." Her blue orbs sparkle in appreciation. Minako's eyes dart quickly back to the TV as the final images of the remains of the house fire flash across the screen. Rei catches a glimpse of pain in Minako's ocean orbs causing her to frown, deep in thought.

"You know I love you, right Minako?" she questions cautiously as she dries the bowl she had previously washed. Minako's eyes quickly land upon her face in surprise.

"Of course, as I love you," she glances down at the carpet, "and all of the girls," The last part comes out as a mumble but Rei caught it.

"So, if you ever want to vent or whatever, I am here." She chooses to ignore Minako's attempt to include everyone- she could care less about everyone else! Tossing the rag down in the sink, the miko stalks swiftly over in front of the blonde. "I don't care about everyone else, Minako-chan! For once let's not dance around each other-let's be straightforward. I wanna know what the hell is going on with you! I can't watch this anymore! All you are right now is a dead corpse. So, please enlighten me as to why I found you in a burning house of your past!" Rei was about to set her genius plan into action; hopefully Minako would bite into her bait. Staring into those ocean orbs, Rei sees traces of fear- just what she wanted. Smiling she rests her knee on the edge of the couch while both hands find the head rest on each side of Minako's head. "So Minako, it's time to spill." Reis voice whispers in her ear and chuckles as she feels Minako's body shudder under her.

"What do you wanna know?" Mina asks shakily just as Rei's lips made contact with Mina's neck placing a delicate kiss followed by her tongue traveling back up to Minako's earlobe.

"Why did you burn the house down?" Whispers followed by a short nip of the ear lobe cause Minako to yelp in shock.

"Too many memories, bad ones." Minako whispers looking away from Rei's questioning gaze, "it hurts me…"

"How do you think those people feel now without a home?" Rei questions softly. Minako then mumbles something low for Rei to hear while a tear slides down her cheek "what?" Rei asks while kissing down her neck towards the collar of her work shirt.

" I said 'she' deserves it." Minako repeats breathlessly.

"Who is she? You know the family?" Rei's lips go back to kissing Minako's soft spot and begin to suck it softly while her hands seek out Minako's thin waist.

"Yes, its…its…" Minako lets out a soft moan as Rei's fingers tighten around her hipbones.

"Go on." Rei's voice was muffled by Minako's skin that Rei refuses to release from her lips.

"My mom." Minako's tears tore through her breathless sighs and shook through her body but Rei didn't stop her assaults to Minako's neck-they only became bolder.

"I thought your parents were in America-that's what Artemis told me." Rei let her hands roam along the blondes toned stomach tracing inside her belly button and along the under wire of her bra.

"Cover story" Minako fought through her tears.

"Why" Rei asks as she nips Minako's collarbone.

"My…my…m-m-Dad is gone." Minako sobs once.

"What happened Mina?" Rei asks softly as her hands boldly ghost across the swells of her breasts.

"My sophomore year we went to Florida to do some storm watching like every other year-but- he-the truck-the lights-the boat-blood-uh…" She moans full of pleasure and pain as Rei thrusts a finger into her slick opening stilling once she was all the way in so Minako could get used to the feeling.

"Shh," Rei whispers back into Minako's ear. "Take your time." She begins pumping her finger inside of Minako hoping to receive more information-yet feeling completely satisfied with what was happening right now-feeling the need she felt… somewhere down…below. She blushes at the thought.

"He died in a car accident…in America. After coming home…Mom wanted nothing to do with me so se sent me off…on my own." Her pants were getting faster and she had problems getting complete phrases out-which pleased Rei immensely. "My father's ashes were scattered… off the coast of Florida leaving my last…memory of him in America therefore I chose to…just tell people…when they asked, of course, that they just moved to…America." Minako's hips rose to meet Rei's hand as it continued moving inside of her. Minako began gritting her teeth and thrashing her head back and forth in pleasure, all of which pleased Rei. Her plan was working wonders, for Minako of course; this was going to be a large problem for herself later on…_"Great."_

"Oh Rei…" Minako moans in pleasure as Rei shoves another finger inside Minako trying to think about something other than her own need. Minako's body tenses as Rei feels her release coming close so she picks up her pace and begins rubbing her soft bundle of nerves.

"Fuck you" Minako moans coming off of her amazing high. Rei bites her tongue to hold hack a moan as she feels Minako's juices coating her fingers_. "Best experience of my life" _Rei decides as she removes her fingers from the warmth of Minako and feels slightly lonely. Then looking up as she meets Minako's glaring gaze, her cheeks burn red and she stifles the urge to lick her fingers clean.

"That was uncalled for!" Minako hisses angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Rei grumbles trying to act tough. "I got the answers I wanted, didn't I?" Glancing from her new spot next to Minako on the couch she watches Minako rub her eyes and wipe away tears.

"Yeah, well, you could have asked." Minako suggests not meeting Rei's violet orbs.

"You liked it." Rei smirks adjusting her eyes on the television.

"Yeah, let me tell ya, being violated by my supposed best friend- I loved it!" Rei couldn't hear any traces of sarcasm, which surprised her, allowing the possibility of Minako actually returning her _attraction_-maybe.

_'I highly doubt it. It would be weird- she is a girl. But, after what I just did? Minako is right; completely uncalled for. I knew it was a bad idea. I guess I just figured she would be in a better mood… after she… got some. Yeah, what the hell was I thinking?'_

The night continued much the same. Neither spoke a word to the other causing the tension to be thick in the air. Minako finally stood from the couch and dropped her bowl in the sink before retreating upstairs without another word.

_ 'Such a basic explanation yet she never cared to share the information. Have I honestly been that bad of a friend? Was I ever really a friend? Ha.'_

Twirling a soft lock of hair from her ponytail, she eyes the diner restlessly. People would be arriving any minute, which meant it was time to put on a happy face for the customers, the smell of coffee invading her nostrils and the sound of bacon sizzling in the background.

_'Nasty coffee, I hate plain coffee. I miss the coffee she would bring me during study dates…and the muffin…ugh, yum…'_

Glancing across the street, Rei's violet orbs stare into the shadowed glass window of the coffee shop Minako works at.

_'Maybe lunch today…I really want a muffin…'_

"Rei, focus please. Table one is ready for you, along with tables four, five and six. Now get a move on." His scratchy voice irritated the crap out of her. Rei shuddered and walked over to the booth by the door.

"Hi, how are you guys doing today?" She asks smiling down at the couple in front of her as she listens to their reply. "I'm good thank you, my name is Rei and I will be your server. Can I start you off with some coffee or something?" She pulls out her pen and note pad and prepares to take their order.

"I will have a cup." She glances to her left eyeing the man oogling her legs and butt and rolls her eyes. "Extra cream, extra sugar…" his eyes linger on her body longer than necessary, and Rei begins to feel her blood boil as she shifts her weight to her other hip hoping it would pull her skirt down from it's already short length.

_'Oh hell no…Fuck me!'_

_~.~_

"You know Mina-chan, I really think this will help you out. All that built up tension you have inside- you can let it all out. Just throw some punches and take it out on the bag. I promise it will make you feel good." Minako was then handed a pair of padded gloves and directed over to a large red bag hanging from the ceiling.

"I dunno about this, Mako-chan." Mina argues stepping back from the bag and staring down at her stitches. The stitches had already begun to dissolve in her skin but she was still afraid they could possibly tear.

"Your stitches should be fine-they are practically healed by now anyway, right?" Mako-chan notices her concern and frowns. "Mina, if you refuse to talk to any of us about what's going on it will kill you inside. You need to let it go somehow and I found that boxing did the trick for me." Makoto digs deep in the pocket of her blue sweat pants only to pull out a package of gauze and unwraps it before wrapping it securely around Minako's stitches. "This may help keep them safe." Smiling Makoto fastens the wrap and steps back from her friend. "Just a small punch, I dare you."

The feeling of her fist making contact with the compact punching bag sent jitters through her chest. It had been a long time since Minako had felt this free. So, one punch after another she let herself go on the damned punching bag.

~.~

The heels of her shoes click loudly against the pavement as she walks back home later in the evening. Her shift had been over for two hours yet she had decided to hang around and pick up some extra tips at the diner. When in all reality she was just tired of going home to Minako's silent house. Jingling her house key free from the ring she shoves it in the key hole and turns it before opening the door to allow her entrance.

"I am still home alone… what's the difference?" She mutters to herself as she closes the door behind her. Yet, before she walks to the bathroom she sees a movement from the corner of her eye. Her clicking heels come to a stop as she pivots to face Minako who is sitting on the plush sofa where Rei sleeps.

"Hi." Rei says.

"Hi back." Rei can see tears in Minako's eyes and her cheeks are red from crying.

"Whats wrong?" She asks.

"I… I.. I don't really know." Minako looks down at her hands to the small package Rei had hidden.

"Where did you get that?" Rei questions anger rising in her voice.

"I was cleaning under the couch and found it. I promise I did not open it or anything. I wouldn't do that to your stuff."

"It's okay, it was for you anyway- for Valentine's Day." Rei's voice relaxes.

"Hey, listen." Minako starts but turns her head to face the window.

"Yeah?"

"I um, yeah… I think I love you."

_AN: So this is a short chapter but it is where I wanted it to end so I have some stuff for next chapter. Please leave me some good reviews and boost my confidence to write more. I was in the hospital this week or this chapter would have been out earlier- I am so sorry! I promise its going to get pretty interesting now. I hope you enjoy _


	9. Chapter 9

**Kissing In The Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 9: Stereo Love**

_**Authors Note:**__ So in apologies for my really short chapter last time I plan to update faster and longer for a little while. I am greatly sorry for how short last chapter was but I just couldn't keep it dragging out anymore because it was where I wanted it to end. Yeah, so I am sorry. Here is chapter 9 for ya! Enjoy_

"Um, excuse me?" Rei drops her purse at her feet and turns her heated gaze to Minako's flushed face.

"I said that I love you." Minako then meets Rei's glaring gaze. She feels her breath catch in her throat as she stares into hateful orbs. "Is that not what you wanted me to say?" Minako's heart begins to break in her chest as she looks away from Rei and back out the window once more.

"I always buy you chocolate for Valentine's Day it's nothing special, sorry. " Minako's eyes were still trained on the window as she heard Rei's flashy red heels click off towards the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs.

Upon hearing the door lock click into place Minako begins to sob into Rei's pillow on the edge of the sofa taking in the sweet scent of lavender and incense.

"_How could I have been so stupid? I never should have said anything, but I thought that was what she wanted? Why else would she have touched me like that? Or even cared about me at all? I think I love her, who the hell would ever say that? You either love her or you don't Minako, there is no thinking about it! You're so stupid!"_

Standing from her place on the couch, Minako straightens out her baggy sweats and grabs her jacket from its place on the floor where she left it. Swinging it over her shoulders she walks towards the door without another glance back at the closed bathroom door. She hears the shower start but she quickly swings open the front door and walks out into the brisk night air.

Picking a low jog to start Minako begins her run down the hard pavement watching her breath fade in heavy clouds behind her as she leaves behind the girl she thinks she loves.

"_How stupid can you be, Minako?"_

~.~

"Seriously? You _think_ you love me? Bull shit. You either do or you don't. There is nothing to think about. I don't want to be with someone who may leave me later on down the road- after everything we would have to go through to be together? Oh, hell no." Rei began to feel the steam from the hot shower burn her skin and she had yet to step foot in the shower. Yanking the curtain to the side she stares as the water swirls down the drain listening to the pitter patter of each drop as it hits the porcelain shower stall- she was in a daze. Shaking her head she pulls her hair out from the bun she had put it in for work and tosses the hair tie into the sink. Then she gets busy unbuttoning her white blouse, still staring into the drain of the tub. Shrugging out of her blouse she pulls the white camisole over her head and unzips her short red skirt allowing them all to fall to the ground.

"Does she want me or no?" Staring at her reflection in the mirror she pulls her long midnight black hair over her left shoulder admiring the contrast of her pale skin as it clashes brilliantly with her deep red lace bra. Smiling to herself she snakes her hands around the back to the small clasp that held everything in place. With a small snap she pulls the straps from her shoulders and admires her new freedom. Turning towards the shower she uses her finger tips to pull the matching lace bottoms from her hips and lets them fall into the growing pile of garments as Rei steps in the shower and the hot liquid hits her skin.

"Silly Minako, you know I want you. I have shown you that many times, but I want you to be sure." Sighing Rei pushes her head back into the steaming water and begins to wash her hair.

~.~

Punch after punch, after punch. The adrenaline was getting to her system and she was accomplishing a high no other drug could give her. Her heart was racing, her breathing was ragged, sweat was dripping down her face and she was loving it. Stripped down to her shorts and sports bra her body felt free as soft gusts from the open window left goose bumps all over her body- leaving the perfect feeling of in between- she was in heaven.

"Fuck you, I don't need you anyway. I always knew that you wanted to be with her instead of me. Well, she can have you then- that little slut. I always knew we weren't really friends. Ugh" The punching bag was swinging around like mad and the soft thuds Minako's gloves made when they connected were almost identical to the rhythm of her heart. She was practically in sync with everything inside and around her. Minako could feel her muscles straining she had been going at it for almost three hours now; it had to be after eleven at night. She could make out the moon and a couple stars in the night sky but she didn't care, she honestly did not want to go home to face what awaited her there.

"_Probably no one, she probably went to Ami's house for the night. Bitch."_

Her entire body began to shake and quiver at the thought of Rei with Ami as she collapses on the ground with the punching bag still swinging over her head. "How could I have just let this happen? I know I love her." She rests her head on the thick punching gloves still secure on her hands and sobs, letting everything out that she needed to.

"Your right Makato- chan I do need a release. Thank you." Her sobs continue for a little while longer while a shadow leans up against the door way and watches from afar as she struggles in her own turmoil.

"Will she be okay?" Another shadow comes to stand in the door way beside the first one.

"I don't know. " This first silhouette sighs as their arms fold in front of their chest.

"I feel so bad for her, why does she do this to herself?"

"I don't know really, but it's getting old now and I am getting mad." The hate filled voice whispers the last part barely audible to anyone else.

~.~

"I hate this stupid thing. I can never find anything in it! It's so big!" The vibration continues to pulse through her purse as Rei searches everywhere inside the small perimeter for her cell phone. "Aha! There you are you stupid thing." Glancing down at the caller ID she smiles and flips open the top to answer it. "Hello." She nods into the receiver and hums. "Yeah, sure I will be there in five minutes. I actually just got out of the shower so let me grab some things and lock up. I will be over." Leaning the phone against her shoulder she pulls on a pair of sweat pants over her boy shorts and searches for her fur boots before slipping them on one by one. "Yeah, see you in a little." Flipping the phone closed she tosses it back into the bag and unplugs the charger from the wall tossing it in the never ending bag as well.

"I would tell you I am leaving but your not even here, so I am just going to leave. I don't know what to tell you, Minako, you just wouldn't understand." Rei mumbles to herself as she wraps a jacket around herself and picks up her purse. She flips the light switch turning on the front light as she locks all of the dead bolts before closing the door and locking the main lock as well. Checking her lock job she laughs at how cautious she is with this small little house, "It's not even mine". Letting go of the door knob she walks down the street pulling her hood over her damp hair to hide it from the nightly breeze.

Five minutes later Rei is knocking on Ami's front door awaiting her entrance. Sighing softly she watches as her breath catches in the cold air and blows off over her shoulder.

"_How carefree to be hot breath in the wind, always on the move- never stopping- unlike the heart. It knows what it wants to do with its short term life-_ _unlike us humans. Minako told me she loved me tonight, isn't that what I wanted? No, it couldn't be. I cannot possibly get that close to anyone- it just is not who I am and what I do. Yes, I have friends, they are close, but none of them will ever get inside my heart. Yet, there are times I feel Minako does that on her own… without my help, or permission for that matter. What is it that I feel for her? Can it be love? Or maybe lust? Maybe just a very close friendship…-"_

"Are you okay Hino-chan? Why don't you come in out of the cold, your brain might freeze if you stand out there any longer with your mouth hanging open like that." Ami's soft voice is heard and Rei feels her eyes refocus on everything going on around her. There stood Ami, in the open doorway of a lit house looking down at her with a weird look on her face and hands on her hips. "Hino-chan?" She questions again. "Is everything alright? You seemed fine on the phone, if you don't want to hang out that's fine-"

"Sorry Ami-chan, I guess I just spaced out. I would like to hang out." Rei interrupts the shy girl and shakes her head to rid it of any negative thoughts. She did want to hang out with Ami, but she did not want to get too close to her or anyone for that matter.

"Then, please, come in out of the cold. It is freezing out there." Ami laughs nervously as she moves her small frame out of the door way to allow Rei in.

"Thank you." Rei smiles as she passes Ami while wafting her soft scent of lilies. "Is that a new perfume? It smells nice." Rei giggles while reaching for Ami's ribs to tickle her.

"As a matter of fact it is thank you for noticing." Ami squeals ducking out of Rei's torturous grasp slamming the door behind them, shutting them off from the rest of the world.

"Haha, so what does this sleep over consist of?" Rei asks as she drops her bag on the small table in the sitting area before taking her seat on the sofa in front of the television. This was where she always sat, Ami would sit across from her nose deep in whatever medical book she could find, with Makato-chan next to her secretly glancing down at the small blue haired girl. Then Usagi would sit on her left shoving her face with cookies not even paying attention to her homework. Finally, Minako would sit to her right always deep in thought behind her light blue binder with a pencil eraser in between her teeth. She always wrote poetry during study dates, Rei would always sneak peaks at it while Minako thought no one was paying attention to her. Rei even copied one of her earlier works down only to find it crumpled up in her waste basket one morning while doing her chores.

Glancing down at her purse, where she knew the small, crumpled paper was she sighs, realizing her thoughts had begun to drift to Minako once more neglecting Ami, who she was here to hang out with.

"Well," Ami says taking a seat next to Rei on the couch-_ atleast I spaced out while she wasn't in the room_, Rei thought to herself. "I was thinking either a good medical sci-fi movie or a romantic comedy. What do you think Rei-chan?"

"How about a romantic comedy, I don't think my brain could handle any of your freak interests tonight, Ami." Rei laughs as Ami stands to put a movie in the DVD player and walks towards the kitchen.

"Very funny, they are good you know, not all of them are 'freakish' as you guys like to call them. They are educational and very good to watch." Rei could hear the pout in Ami's voice even from her place on the couch.

"Well, incase you have forgotten, it is midnight on a Friday, I am not looking to do any thinking, learning, contemplating or planning for the next two days. So, your movie is out. End of story, what are we watching anyway?"

"I don't know something Makato-chan left here one night. It's not labeled or anything and the disc is blank so I guess we will just have to find out." Rei hears popping coming from the kitchen and then the sound of wood hitting plastic.

"What are you making Ami-chan?" Rei questions.

"Just some iced tea and popcorn silly, what else would you eat while watching a movie? You know I will not drink soda this late, and popcorn is a must for a movie night." Smiling Ami comes to stand in the door way holding down a large orange bowl of buttery popcorn for Rei to grab, which she does.

"Mhhmmm, popcorn. I always love me some popcorn." Rei hums as she shoves a handful of the oily popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes, you and Minako are very weird that way. Do you remember when you guys wouldn't eat anything but popcorn our first year in school? Oh my, how unhealthy was that. Ick. How did you do it?" Her voice was distant but Rei knew she was about to get closer as she listens to the tea being poured and soft foot falls on the carpet get closer.

"It was pretty easy." Rei laughs once she swallows the contents in her mouth. "Those were the best moments of my life, all of that popcorn whenever I wanted it. Ugh, I miss that." Rei feels herself drift into a happy high just thinking about all of the fluffy, buttery goodness that she loved so much- a liking she shared faithfully with Minako. Whenever the whole gang would go out to see a movie Rei and Minako would always share a large tub all to themselves while the others got their own individual small bags.

"Yes, you two were quite the eaters. I think you even beat Usagi." Ami recalls as she takes her seat next to Rei placing both glasses down on small square napkins. Rei only grunts in response as she shoves another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Ami softly shifts on the couch as she leans over Rei to turn off the lamp on the side table brushing her chest against Rei's hand holding the popcorn bowl. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ami blushes a deep red.

"Uh, it's okay." Rei's cheeks are burning as well as she quickly moves her hand and turns the light off herself, "There it's off now." She laughs nervously quickly picking up another handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth. Sitting in the dark Rei felt more comfortable now that her facial expressions could not be read with only the small glow coming from the television in front of them, she could now let her mind wander wherever it wanted to go.

"_She just touched my hand with her chest… like full on. Boobs! It reminded me of when I touched Minako like that yesterday. It's hard to believe that was only yesterday, it feels like ages ago. I miss Minako, we could be watching a movie at her house right now sharing a gallon of popcorn, drinking soda and laughing like old times. OUR home, that's what it is now, I live there too. I kind of like that sound, our home, our couch, our television, our popcorn. . . "_ Rei was jostled out of her thoughts as she felt Ami's head fall with a thud to her shoulder. Glancing down beside her, Rei sees Ami deep in sleep with her mouth slightly open looking completely comfortable leaning on Rei's shoulder. "_Didn't the movie just start?"_ Rei questions glancing at the screen in confusion, there stood a golden retriever puppy with its soft fluffy fur blowing in the wind as it barked across the meadow at something in the distance. "_Yes, the movie just started, how can she be knocked out already?"_

_ "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. She looks comfy, I may as well leave her there, and she isn't causing any harm. So what should I do about Minako? Is there anything I can do about Minako? I thoroughly enjoyed yesterday, possibly a little too much. Definitely more than I should have, but her skin was so soft, I just couldn't help myself. I wish I could have tasted her lips, her skin was delectable but I am sure her lips tasted even better, coated in her strawberry lip glass I always see her with. Yum, I love strawberries."_

_ "_Oh Rei," Rei was once more taken from her fantasy as a hand grasps her chin and pulls it roughly down. All too soon Rei's lips are clashing with warm moist lips as Ami puts both hands around her neck and pulls her close. Rei can feel her eyes practically popping out of their sockets as Ami attempts to further the kiss but she pushes forcefully against Ami's chest ending the kiss.

"Please Rei? I know you don't feel the same but let me take care of you. Let me make you happy just this once and I promise I won't ever do it again. Please Rei, please?" Ami's teary eyes were now open staring into Rei's violet orbs. Rei could feel she was going to loose this fight as her heart picks up its pace and she feels desire heat in the pit of her stomach. Sensing this small change Ami quickly takes advantage of the situation and pushes Rei back against the arm rest of the couch straddling her waist as she dips low to capture Rei's lips again.

~.~

"Should we be eating like this and talking so loud with her sleeping right here?"

"I don't know Usa-chan, I feel bad but I don't really want to leave her alone out here. It's freakin freezing too." Plastic being crumpled into a ball could be heard close to Minako's ear as her consciousness rolls around. Careful not to move around too much she tries to listen in on the conversation that was happening above her.

"I feel bad too, but she has been asleep for an hour and when she wakes up she is going to hurt. She just looks so uncomfortable laying like that."

"I know, that's why I have hot water boiling in the kitchen with some pain relievers ready to go when she wakes up."

"You're so smart Mako-chan!" Usagi's squeal pierced Minako's unconscious state making her completely alert and wide awake.

"Usa-chan, you are so god damn loud!" Minako wails sitting up from her place on the cold, hard concrete. "I probably couldn't have slept more ever if I wanted to!"

"Good morning sunshine, you sure seem like a happy camper. Falling asleep under punching bags is the way to go it seems. When you hit the bag you're not supposed to exhaust yourself like that you know, you could have gotten hurt." Makato whispers lowly so she does not anger Minako even more.

"Does in honestly look like I care?" Minako's face was serious as she stares into Makato's clear green orbs. "If I honestly cared I would have went home after 'hitting the bag'" Minako croaks as she uses air quotes around Makato's phrase.

"You don't need to have an attitude with us, you know. We are here to help." Usagi glares icily down at the other blond.

"Well, I did not ask for your help, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I think that I should be going home now." Minako slowly pushes herself up on her achy muscles and rocks back on her heels. "I don't need your pity either, thank you very much." Without a glance at either of them Minako stands on shaky legs and picks her sweats up off the floor and begins to walk towards the door.

"I don't know who you are trying to fool Minako, but it's not us. So you better chill out. I thought we were all friends? What happened to us? Did life really get that good for you that you decided you didn't need us anymore? Bull shit! You're just afraid." Makato's voice was shaking, she didn't want to hurt Minako, but there was no other way.

"What could I possibly be afraid of?" Minako turns her head glancing back at the two still seated on the ground by the punching bag.

"That's a good question, why don't you answer for us. Why else would you put on an act? Deep down you're the scared little Minako that was always there, you can act all you want but you know you can't do it on your own." Makato clears her throat and swallows the lump deep down before she continues, "And now that Rei is moving on, you will have no one. So why are you pushing us away?"

"What did you say?" Anger flashes in Minako's ocean orbs and deep within her voice. Her body was fully turned to face Makato once more; she had Minako's undivided attention now.

"I said, now that Rei is moving on, you will be all on your own. So why push us away when we truly care?"

"Rei is not going anywhere." The punching bag between Makato and Usagi suddenly looks very fascinating to Minako.

"That's why she is at Ami's house right now, curled up on Ami's couch…." Makato pushed back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes as she thought about the girl she loved spending time with one of her best friends. "With Ami, not you. How does that make you feel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Minako crosses her arms over her chest as if the gesture alone will protect her heart from the pain.

"The best part is you know exactly what I am talking about. You think I am stupid Mina-chan, but I'm not. I can see the look in your eyes when you are with her, the smile that lights your face when you talk about her. The way you tease her and blame it on Usa-chan, your practically living with her at the shrine now- but I know that is a lie because I wanted to talk to you one day and neither of you were there. Hino's grandpa said you guys did not live there, so Mina-chan, when are you going to fill the rest of your friends in on this little secret love fest?" Makato's face was serious as she stares back at Minako with somber eyes.

"There is no 'love fest' you said so, yourself that she was with Ami-chan and that is exactly where she is." There was a slight quiver in Minako's voice, she was beginning to loose it again, but she could not have that-not here, not now.

"Does she know how you feel?" Makato's eyes soften as her voice lowers to almost a whisper.

"Yes." Minako casts her gaze down to the ground. The tears began to fall and there was nothing she could do to control it any longer.

"What? When?" Makato stood from her place on the floor and rushed to Minako's side.

"Yesterday, before I came here to 'hit the bag'." Her voice was a little above a whisper and it shook with every word she spoke. She was crumbling, completely broken and she could no longer do anything about it.

Makato wraps her arms around Minako's waist and draws her close comforting her in a way that Ami used to, before Rei. "I didn't know Mina-chan, I mean, I knew you wanted to be with Rei, but I didn't know you told her. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Minako shrugs out of Makato's grasp. "Look, I have to go, my house is a mess and I need to clean a little bit before I head to work. I will talk to you guys later, or something. Text me, or call, or whatever… Bye." With that Minako walks out the door leaving Makato and Usagi standing there, dumbstruck.

"What was that?" Usagi questions completely confused.

"What?"

"Mina-chan likes Rei-chan?" Usagi questions.

"You didn't know that? It has been so obvious." Makato looks completely shocked.

"I thought Minako liked…. Boys." Usagi giggles nervously.

"She does, but she also likes Rei."

"But Rei is a girl."

"It's not always about gender Usagi. Sometimes you just want someone for who they are, the rest is just… extra really." Makato fantasizes in her own world.

"Well, it is still shocking news to me, and I am not sure how I feel about it. All those times I wore a bathing suit around her. What if she looked at me in a sexual way?"

"You're so shallow, she is still Minako and _trust me_ she doesn't like you like that. Only Rei-chan."

"But still," Usagi whines, "we used to cuddle and all that kind of stuff."

"Does it really disturb you?" Makato cannot believe she is having this conversation with Usagi, of all people.

"A little." Usagi whispers.

"Then maybe you should leave, no one talks about my friend that way." Stopping in her tracks Makato grasps the door handle and pulls the door open to give Usagi a view of her front porch and busy street. "I respect my friend and her choices; if you can't then maybe you were never really her friend to begin with."

"Fine! I don't need any of you." With a large humph Usagi makes her way out the door not even bothering to grab her overnight bag from Makato's room.

Makato slams the door and slowly slides to the floor against the wall as she finally allows the tears to fall. "We are all falling apart… what should we do?" Hiding her head in her arms she sobs into her knees hoping the world would just swallow her up.

~.~

The wind was still brisk against her pale cheeks as they quickly turned bright red in the coldness of February. A blonde pony tail continues to whip her in the face as she walks down the side walk back to her home.

"Whose idea was it to lie about where we lived anyway, like they wouldn't find out somehow? Stupid Rei and her stupid plans. I never should have followed her on that one. Ugh" Minako finally put her head up and focused on walking the twenty minute walk from Makato's house to her own little cozy house before she froze to death.

As she approaches her small house next to the coffee shop she sees three bags sitting by the door step with a bouquet of roses on top of them but no one around. Minako, then glances across the street towards the small diner where she hears heels clinking on pavement- a nervous habit of Rei's.

"Are you sure it's not there? I swear I had it when I walked out." Her voice sounds irritated as she paces back and forth in front of the diner doors. Suddenly the pacing stops and Minako looks up to stare into deep violet orbs….

_Deep violet eyes, _

_A beacon of my heart…_

The last line of the poem she wrote came flooding back to her mind as she stares into Rei's eyes. She needed to continue to work on that poem, as the next line rang clear in her mind:

_Show boldly through a world of white_

_And lead me from the dark…_

_ 'No matter how much you hurt me… you can always bring me peace…'_

**END **

**Haha, so that was chapter nine…. Please review so I can start thinking about chapter ten…. Which I have no idea what I want to do with it yet. I have so many ways I can go, so give me some ideas please **

**This chapter is called Stereo Love because it was the only song that would motivate me to continue this chapter- all of the emotions are reflected in the lyrics- also in this chapter. **

**So a special thanks to Edward Maya and Alicia for having an amazing song for me to write to (BUT I do not own it either)**

**And thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, I promise it will be well worth it in the end.**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to one of my readers…. Hope its good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 10: Waking Up on the Bright Side**

**Author's Note:**_ So guys, I hope you are liking where this story is going so far. I also apologize for not updating very frequently; my life is pretty hectic with classes and work, haha. I was trying to finish my associate's degree in May, but it turns out that that won't be happening now because the classes I need are not offered over the summer, FML. Haha, so I will try to work on this story more. And since I love you guys I am writing this chapter instead of studying for my anatomy exam tomorrow- feel special and please give me a lot of reviews? I need some feedback guys!_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I am, also, not an English major therefore my writing is not perfect, I try to correct as much as I can but some things can slip by- please don't sue me! Also, I am not very fluent in Sailor Moon TV series or other Sailor Moon series, I am basing my story off of what I remember when I used to watch it (11-12 years ago) and what I read on fanfiction- please correct me if I am wrong with anything but don't bash me please? Thank you, love you all.**_

_ "Something about her, I know I honestly cannot stand her, that much is for sure. Her stupid wavy blonde hair, those god damn ocean eyes- I hate the ocean. How about that laugh? Ugh, sounds fake to me. Those long, athletic legs when they go for a run, god, could she wear a tighter pair of pants? I mean, really, is that necessary? Yeah, it is so obvious I can't stand her, so why is it that she is all I can think about?" _

Handing the exact change over to the cashier in the flower shop Rei waits for her change while she internally battles with herself- something she found herself doing a lot lately for some strange reason. The cashier hands her a receipt and her purchase as she grabs the bouquet of flowers and walks out of the floral shop and back into the brisk February air. A dozen roses, that is what Rei sees them do in the movies when a person completely screws up with a person they like. Would it work on Minako? Now that was the question Rei found herself contemplating. She had probably screwed things up entirely too much this time around. Lying to Minako was usually a hard thing for the Miko to do, but denying her love to Minako's face she did with ease somehow, and now felt horrible about it. She could not bear to get hurt though, which is why she decided to lie, but after Rei had listened to Ami-chan's phone conversation with Makato-chan this morning Rei understood that Minako was not lying, and she didn't 'think' she was in love with Rei, she 'knew' she was.

"You are such an idiot, Hino-san." Mentally slapping herself in the forehead she uses her free hand to dig in her oversized purse for Minako's spare house key. "Where could it be?" She asks moments later after searching through her entire purse without luck. Placing her over night bags on the ground she gently puts the flowers on top and goes to dig through it once more.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the Miko gives up her search and takes out her cell phone dialing Ami's number in hopes that she left it on the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Ami? Hi, it's Hino-san. Would you happen to know if I left my keys on your coffee table?" Rei questions desperately into the small phone as she clutches it tightly to her ear to keep warm.

"I don't see anything here, can you not get in?" Ami's voice is full of concern as she awaits Rei's answer more than willing to give Rei a place to stay.

"No, its fine really, I just need the key to get in the house." Rei sighs as she runs a hand through her long locks.

"You can come here if you need too." Ami giggles on the other end playfully as she twirls the phone chord between her fingers.

"Are you sure it's not there? I swear I had it when I walked out." Rei chooses to ignore the playfulness in Ami's voice as she paces in front of the diner. In her thought process she had crossed the street and was currently pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"I am positive Rei-chan, there is no key ring here, at all. I don't know what to tell you." Ami sighs.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to go, bye." Her pacing stops as she catches sight of blonde hair. She snaps the phone closed and continues to stare not even bothering to move. There in front of her, stands Minako, looking as beautiful as ever while looking like a complete mess, something Rei had grown accustomed to while living with the blonde. Minako's blond tendrils were flying all over the place from what looked like a pony tail, but Rei could be wrong, some pieces were falling out, some were standing straight up. Her bag was slouched over her shoulder half open with, what looked like, a hoodie falling out of the opening, or maybe it was a shoe- Rei really couldn't tell. The blondes blue eyes looked rather puffy, as if she had been crying, _'She probably was.'_ Rei assumes as she continues to take in her form, not moving from her spot from across the street. The look in those hateful ocean orbs that Rei hated so much almost seems hopeful, she observes. Finally gaining enough courage she takes the first step and begins to cross the street.

"Hey." Rei whispers with a lopsided smirk once she is within an arms length from the distressed blonde.

"Hey." Was Minako's curt reply as she takes her free hand and scratches the back of her neck- a nervous habit she could not get rid of. "Why were you standing over there? The house is this way." She asks glancing down at Rei's attire. "It's kinda cold to be wearing a skirt, don't you think?"

"I just came from work, I work at the diner now, but I can't find my key. I called Ami to see if I left it there but she says I didn't and I don't know where else it could be, so…. Yeah." Rei glances at her bags sitting on the front porch step. "If you could let me in, that would be awesome and I will pay to have the locks changed tomorrow, if you want."

"Yeah, sure." Pulling her keys from her pocket she goes over and unlocks the front door before walking in and dumping all of her stuff on the couch. "How long have you been working at the diner?" She asks, kicking her shoes off and pushing her bag on the floor before sitting on the couch and getting comfortable. She watches Rei walk through the door with her bag and the bouquet of roses and her eyes lock on the roses.

"A week or so." Rei sees Minako's eyes look on the roses and she laughs to herself finding it hard to not just hand them over, she wanted to have some fun before she gave in. "I figured I could help out with the bills and shopping around here since it doesn't seem like I'm moving out any time soon."

"Your not?" Minako questions shockingly.

"No, why would I?" Rei tosses her bag into the coat closest and places the roses down on the coffee table in front of Minako before she, too, takes off her heels and sits on the other end of the couch. "I have all of my stuff here, the diner is right across the street and god knows you wont cook for yourself, you are most likely going to starve to death with the way you have been lately." Rei points out bluntly.

"It's not every day I get sexually frustrated, teased and then turned down so I think I have a pretty damn good reason to be pissed off at the world." Minako shoots back still staring at the roses. "They from Ami?" She asks bluntly, looking to get the pain out of the way.

"Yeah, they were sitting on the floor by the couch when I woke up this morning with a small cup of tea and a muffin." Rei states picking at her finger nails. Letting out a puff of air she decides to chance a glance at Minako and is very surprised to see she is no longer staring at the roses but into her lap. "I was kidding, Minako." She whispers reaching across the couch to touch Minako's arm with her finger tips.

"Oh?" Minako meets Rei's violet eyes with her ocean orbs with question. "Weren't you with Ami last night?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." Rei avoids the obvious questions that she knows Minako will have as she pushes the bouquet over to Minako's side of the table and sits back on the couch. "They are for you."

"Why?"

"Because I am the biggest douche bag on the planet, the worst best friend in the world and I lied to you." Rei says all at once without looking at Minako, her gaze is now trained on the deep red of the rose petals.

"What?" Minako asks sitting straighter on the couch. She pushes stray hairs away from her forehead as she looks over at the Miko on the other side of the couch.

"I said I am a douche bag, a horrible friend and a liar."

"How did you lie, I know you are the other two." Minako states, blinking her eyes rapidly in confusion. "You told me you would never lie to me, and here I thought we were at least friends. Guess I just completely suck at judging someone's character." Standing from her place on the couch Minako goes to make her way to the stairs when Rei grasps her hand.

"Stay." Rei whispers without meeting Minako's eyes.

"I thought you would never lie to me, some friend you are. So why should I stay? It is obvious that the only one I can rely on in this world is me, so if you would kindly let go of my hand I would like to go and be alone now- like usual." Minako's voice was cold and it sent shivers down Rei's spine but it gave her the courage to do what she needed to do.

"No, you won't be alone, you have me. You always have. Now if you don't mind, please sit your _ass_ back down on the couch and listen to me." Her grip tightens around Minako's hand as she pulls her back down next to her on the couch. Breathing in through her nose, Rei quickly gets down onto her knees and in between Minako's legs and finally looks into her blue orbs. She finds confusion staring back at her and it amuses her as she smirks up at Minako.

"What are you doing Rei?" Minako asks looking down at Rei with confused eyes.

"I am apologizing and making everything okay. If that is okay with you, I mean?" Placing her hands on Minako's knee caps she massages small circles into the skin located under her sweats and slowly makes her way up Minako's thighs.

"Rei!" Minako sternly warns.

"Shhh." Rei whispers as she reaches the waist band of Minako's sweat pants. Slyly she slips both of her index fingers under the band and feels the soft skin there before continuing her journey upward. Caressing the plains of Minako's soft stomach and the under side of her breasts, Rei feels her excitement instantly as she continues up towards Minako's neck and into the hair at the nape of her neck. Softly, she grasps a handful of hair and pulls Minako's face down towards her own. "Please, Minako, I have wanted to do this for so long, if only you will let me though. I know I have hurt you more than once in the past, but if you give me the future, I promise to make it up to you. Just please, let me kiss you?" It came out as a question as she whispers the last part into Minako's ear, as Minako shudders silently. Without a word, Minako nods her head and Rei quickly crashes her lips against Minako's in a heated kiss. Strawberry gloss is quickly transferred to Rei's taste bud and she softly moans into the kiss enjoying the taste and the satisfaction of finally feeling Minako's lips against her own.

Growing bold, Rei grasps Minako's breast and begins massaging as she pushes her shoulders back into the couch and straddles the blondes lap. Licking Minako's bottom lip, Rei asks for permission and Minako quickly grants her access as she wraps her arms around the Miko and pulls her closer. She, then, uses her free hand to grab the bottom of Minako's t-shirt and pull it over her head only breaking the kiss for a few moments before returning like magnets. Reaching behind Minako, Rei unclasps the clasp of the blonde's bra and throws it to the side before breaking the kiss to trail kisses down Minako's jaw line to her ear, then down her neck and finally the swell of her breast. She takes the hardened nipple into her mouth and nibbles on it, teasingly, before flicking it with her tongue and completely sucking it into her mouth while still massaging the other with her hand.

Minako's whimpers egg her on as she continues her ministrations to the other nipple as well, and soon she feels Minako's hips begin to rise beneath her. Rei boldly runs her hand along Minako's ribs and down to her belly button and then down below the waist band of her sweats where she aggressively cups Minako,

"Rei." Minako cries out in shock and pleasure as her hips thrust instinctively into Rei's hand. Feeling brave Rei, then slips her hand into Minako's boy shorts and playfully teases, sliding her fingers up and down Minako's slick folds- not entering. "Please, Rei." Minako begs softly, almost out of breath. Chuckling, Rei pushes one finger inside Minako as her back arches and a soft moan fills the small living room, followed by a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Rei mutters as she removes herself from Minako's lap and hands Minako her shirt back. She watches as the blonde throws her shirt over her head, covering her breasts and perfect little stomach before she goes to answer the door. Adjusting herself and fixing her pants, Rei sighs before she pulls open the door to stand face to face with Ami.

"Hi Hino-san." She smiles softly at the Miko. "Would you mind if I came in? I found your house key under the couch and decided to bring it to you. Then your Grandfather told me you lived with Minako and I remembered watching Minako walk into this house. So, I put two and two together and wound up here." Rei could tell Ami was nervous as she just kept going and going with her words- something not normal for Ami.

"Yeah, sure come on in. Thank you so much for the key, now I don't need to replace the locks tomorrow. I was afraid I dropped it on the street or something and some random person picked it up. Thank you." Rei opens the door wider and allows Ami room to walk through. "Minako-chan is in the living room straight ahead."

"Hi Aino-san!" Ami greets cheerfully as she walks into the living room. She stands and admires the small living space and then her eyes fall on a black lace bra lying on the ground by the bay window. Her cheeks redden and she glances away quickly looking at Minako. "How are you doing?"

"I am just fine, and yourself?" Minako replies smoothly looking Ami straight in the eyes as she goes to reach for the remote.

"I am fine, I was actually on my way to Makato's but I figured I would drop off Rei's key on my way. You know, it is on the way." Ami states nervously.

"Yes, it is. How are you and Makato?" Minako asks suspiciously as she folds her arms across her chest, fully aware that poor Ami had laid eyes on her bra- which was all the way on the other side of the room. They had been caught in the act and this actually makes Minako smile, feeling triumphant.

"We are okay. She just called me a little while ago and asked me to stop by, she said she wanted to talk about some things. I hope I didn't do anything." Ami blushes.

"You know, she really cares about you." Minako points out as she stares at her feet while they play with the bottom of the coffee table.

"No, she cares about her cooking." Ami replies curtly looking away from the blonde sitting on the sofa. This thought had crossed her mind many times in the last couple weeks, her and Makato used to be so close, and then her cooking got in the way. Ami was studying to be a Doctor for god sakes, and she still tried to make time for her friend. This pained her deeply, spending time with Makato always made her feel good. Rei did as well, but not the same as Makato, Ami _liked_ Rei but, she knew deep down that it would only ever be Makato.

"Why don't you cook with her?" Minako proposes. Looking back into the crystal blue orbs of her former leader, Ami sighs, realizing this could have been a possibility all this time, why hadn't she thought of it? "It is something she loves, I am sure she would love to do it with you." Minako continues. Staring into her ocean orbs for a moment longer, Ami sees traces of pain- something unfamiliar to Ami, why hadn't she noticed Minako's pain before? How long had she been in pain? Some friend she was. Taking the three long strides it took to reach the sofa Ami takes a seat next to the Goddess of Love and smiles softly before she pulls her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Mina that really means a lot to me, that you care. I can't believe that I didn't think of that sooner! Why are you helping me? I have done nothing but hurt you." Not able to look Minako in the eyes, Ami continues to hold one of her best friends while tears threaten to fall from her own crystal orbs.

"That's what friends do. There are times when someone is lead astray by feelings unfamiliar, during that time we often just take the opportunity as it arises because we are afraid and just want to feel good, instead of getting hurt. You did hurt me, yes, but you are one of my best friends, although life is tough and you may not always know what is going on, you, Makato, Usagi and Rei will always be there in some way, shape or form. I was with Makato- chan yesterday, she truly loves you. Every time we brought up you and Rei-chan together she would get this look on her face, much like my own when I thought about you two." Minako stops to take a deep breath and calm her nerves.

"If you love her, why did you let her go to me?"

"She is not bound to me, yes I want her as my own, but if she doesn't want me I cant do anything about that." Minako sighs as she releases her hold around Ami's torso and leans back into the couch. "Just like Makato, yes, she wants you- no doubt about it, but if you don't want her then what can she do but sit back and watch?"

"I guess I never looked at it that way." Ami says lost in her own thoughts.

"You always over think things anyway I did not expect you to look at it that way." Minako laughs as she looks at the blue haired girl beside her and smiles.

"Thank you for your wise insight, Minako, but I must be going. It looks as if I have some things to clear up with Makato. Thank you, good bye. Tell Hino-san I said bye." Ami stands from the couch and walks towards the door and lets herself out.

Once the knob is back in place on the front door Minako looks at her hands in her lap and then to the roses on the table. _"If you love something, set it free. That is what the saying was, is that what I did? Did I let Rei-chan go and she came back to me? Could it be that we may actually stand a chance at this? Could I actually have a chance with someone like her to begin with? I am in love with my best friend. But, wait! She said she lied… what did she lie about?"_

Breaking her from her internal thoughts Minako stands from her place on the couch and pads across the carpet into the kitchen area where she hears pots and pans banging around.

"Rei-chan?" She asks cautiously.

"Hai, Mina?" No formalities were used when Rei answers putting Minako at ease- only a little.

"Before the episode on the couch before Ami came, you said you lied to me. What did you lie about?" Her question was genuine and innocent but her nerves were shot, her heart was racing and she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question. She has Rei within her grasp, she didn't need something that could possibly take this opportunity away from her.

"Oh it's really nothing." The smile on Rei's face put Minako at ease as she feels her tense shoulders relax and her heart drop back into her chest. Rei lowers her eyes to the hunk of meat she has on the stove, she gently brushes melted butter and herbs over the top of the roast and watches as the juices dribble down the sides of the ribbed meat. "I lied when I told you that the Valentine chocolates were nothing special. I wanted to get more this year, but I didn't have any money, so chocolate it was. Sorry, you deserve more." The miko sighs as she grabs the three potatoes she had draining in the sink and carefully places them in the deep pan along with the roast before opening the oven door and placing the concoction inside. "But, there is something I want you to do for me." Standing, Rei digs a hand into her breast pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?" Minako asks taking the small folded paper between her finger tips as she goes to unfold it.

"A couple weeks ago I found it in my trash can. I would really like you to finish it. The first stanza is pretty good; I want to see where you are going with it though." Minako's cheeks radiate heat as she glances down at the first four lines of the poem on the paper in front of her- her poem.

"Shit." Minako whispers softly as she bows her head in embarrassment hoping to hide the blush that was currently tinting her cheeks, but having no success.

"It is really good. I hope you let me read it when it is completed." Rei finishes setting the timer and looks at Minako. "So, how about finishing what we started before we were so rudely interrupted?" Walking up to Minako, Rei skillfully cups Minako's bare breasts in her hands giving them a gentle squeeze before walking into the living room and turning on the television. Minako chuckles in disbelief but soon follows the hot headed fire Goddess into the living room with a racing heart.

~.~

The sun was burning through the blinds causing the dark haired female to stir from her deep slumber. Rubbing her face with her hands, Rei pulls the sheet over her head in attempt to block the obnoxious sun from ruining her amazing high. This was the fourth morning in a row she woke up without a sore back, and she was purely loving it. She also loved the feeling of waking up beside the beautiful blonde beside her, who was still sleeping. Glancing over the blonde's shoulder Rei stares at Minako's perfect face- memorizing every aspect in hopes to etch it into her memory so she would never forget it.

Slipping from beneath the sheets, Rei grabs the white bath robe on the bedside dresser and slips it over her nude frame, loving the feel of the soft fibers against her bare skin. The early riser slows makes her way down the steps and into the kitchen where she pulls out a skillet to make Minako fried eggs with bacon as she hears a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Rei asks herself as she makes her way to the front door. Quickly, making sure the robe is tied tightly, Rei opens the front door.

~.~

"You know she is just confused." A soft hand caresses Makato's cheek in attempt to calm the poor teary eyed woman; it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"She is so ignorant sometimes, I just can't stand it. After all we have been through together and this is what she does. To think at one point in time she was our 'leader' or 'princess'" The raspy voice whispers as the tears slip down her cheeks. She had used air quotes to emphasize on the word leader and princess, in hopes to prove her point that Usagi was acting out of line.

"Makato, she will come around. I know it hurts you to think of one of our friends is leaving but, sometimes it just has to be done. If Usa doesn't accept the fact that Minako and Rei could possibly be together then maybe she was never really a true friend. As horrible as that is to say, we were different back in the Silver Millennium, things were probably different. Things will get better; here let me help make it better." With a mischievous smile Ami begins kissing Makato's neck in hopes of distracting the brunette from her worries.

~.~

"I honestly don't know what to make for dinner tonight." Makato states bent over the fridge giving Ami a nice view. "I just don't feel like cooking. I honestly feel like shit!" Still bent over in the fridge Makato digs through different odds and ends. Toying with eggs and peppers and possibly potatoes and shrimp, she finds it hard to decide what she should make.

"Well, Mako-chan, it is still early in the morning, we could always go and spend time with Minako and Rei. I'm sure we could all find something to do together?" Ami says sitting at the bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She finishes picking off the baby blue nail polish off of her pinky finger and discards the small shard into the trash can, then examining her now bare finger nails before she looks back at Makato's rear end bent over in the fridge.

"Are they even up yet? It is kind of early." Glancing at the watch on her wrist Makato sees that it is only 7:30 in the morning.

"I know Rei is an early riser, at least she would be up at this hour. Minako, on the other hand, is another story: completely hopeless if it is before ten." Ami chuckles as she stands from the stool and goes over to the sink to wash her hands. "Then, you could see where they are living." Her cheeks redden at the memory of finding Minako's bra thrown on the floor, she also remembers glancing at Minako's flushed cheeks and arms crossed over her, obviously, bare chest.

"That's true, well lets go then, Rei can make us breakfast." Makato stands from the fridge and pulls her snug long sleeved shirt down to cover the skin that was showing.

_"Usagi felt like that about Rei and Minako chan, imagine what she would do if she found out my feelings for Ami. Of course, she has Mamo chan, but would she feel like I would have done something to her in a sexual way? And here I thought we were all so close, practically family- the only family I have. We are being torn apart because of relationship preference… really? How old are we? I thought that young adults could be mature about things like this. Guess I was wrong, I'm glad that we will all stick together through thick and thin- like we had once agreed on._

"Mako chan?" Ami was staring at her with questioning eyes with her purse slung over her shoulder and Makato's house keys dangling from her delicate finger tips.

"Huh? Did you say something? I'm sorry, I spaced out." Makato frowns as she pushes a piece of auburn hair behind her ear and walks over to where Ami was. Grabbing her keys with one hand and kissing Ami on the cheek, Makato then walks towards the door with Ami close behind.

~.~

"Oh, hey, what are you guys doing here at this hour?" Rei blinks confusingly as she opens the door wider and lets her two house guests in.

"Well, we just wanted to hang out and clue you guys in on some drama." Makato sighs with a half smile on her face. "It seems that there are not going to be any more study dates with Usagi anymore." Ami chuckles dryly as she makes herself comfortable on the sofa where she had found Minako flushed only a few days before.

"Why? What do you mean?" Rei was still behind closing and locking the door as her voice echoes down the hall. Softly her foot falls could be heard padding on the hard wood floor of the vestibule and switch to the softness of the carpet in the living room where she was greeted by two solemn pairs of eyes.

"Usaigi feels 'uncomfortable' with the fact that you and Minako have a thing going on." Makato explains without meeting Rei's violet orbs. "She says there were too many times where Minako was too touchy feely for her liking and it got her thinking that Minako is a lesbian." Fiddling with her thumbs Makato feels her heart rate pick up as she waits for the eldest of the five to speak up, but when she says nothing it does not surprise her either.

"So, it seems she does not want to be associated with people like that," Ami pauses trying to collect her thoughts. "so she is willing to loose her friends, I guess, because obviously Makato and I side with you two, for obvious reasons of course." With her statement finished Ami's cheeks flush a deep red.

"Of course, we had this discussion as soon as Minako left the other day, she said something about it and I asked her to leave. I hope you know that I am always here for you and Aino-san, you guys are practically my family." Makato says rubbing her hands together hoping to get a reply out of the Miko.

"I don't even know what to say to that. I didn't think that Usagi, of all people would have a problem with that, she is usually so accepting and loving- no matter what the case. I guess this one really did bother her." Glancing down at the ten eggs Rei had taken out of the fridge she contemplates what to do about the strange situation at hand. "Just, please, whatever you do, don't mention it to Mina." Rei pleads glancing up at the two females in the room across from her.

"Tell Mina what?" Her beautiful, sleep heavy voice rings in Rei's ears… that suddenly turn red hot, causing her entire body to tense. What had she heard? Had she been listening the whole time? She would be heart broken if she found out that one of her best friends was not accepting of her choices. What should Rei say, if she should say anything at all.

"Hi Minako, would you like some eggs and bacon? Makato and Ami have come over for breakfast." Rei smiles as she begins to crack the eggs in the skillet sitting on the stove in front of her.

_**I think I will end it here. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with me, I promise it will be worth it. This chapter was just meant as a little filler so I promise chapter 11 will be filled with drama and who knows what else! Don't forget, if you have any ideas you think I should add Private Message me, I will gladly consider adding them into the story. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 11: A Song of Love**

**Author's Note:**_ So, the last chapter was really just a filler to bide me some time to think about where the hell I want this thing to go. Haha, I probably shouldn't tell you, my lovely readers, that but that's where I am now. So, once again, here I sit typing this when I should be doing my homework, you can obviously see how much I care about it. There has just been soooo much on my mind and writing makes me feel better. Please leave me some reviews? They feed my insane mind and make me feel better about my writing, only if they are good reviews though. Bad reviews make me sad… lol. So please, read and review!_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own crap! Haha, Sailor Moon, song lyrics, anything used in this story (except my Kissing in the Snow Poem). Also remember that I am basing this story off of stories I have read and what I remember from the show a bazillion years ago. No Hard flames? Love you!**_

The warm spring weather felt nice on her soft, pale skin. Small tunes from a pair of canaries could be heard off to the side, singing to one another from opposite cherry blossom trees- a song of love. A small cherry blossom petal tickles her forehead and with a soft chuckle her hand reaches up and removes the white petal from her golden bangs. Soft, moist lips press feather light kisses from the base of her neck to her shoulder blade leaving goose bumps all over her body.

"You know, this poem will never get done if you keep doing that." Minako accuses with her voice filled with silent laughter. Taping her pencil point repetitively down on the corner of the note book paper she was writing on. Glancing down she admires her work in progress:

"_Pure white crystals_

_Become fixtures on your frame._

_Soft windy whispers_

_Make pale cheeks pink; untamed._

_Deep violet eyes_

_A beacon of my heart, _

_Show boldly through a world of white_

_And lead me from the dark._

_That heart warming smile_

_Not meant for me, _

_Maybe I will just wait awhile _

_In this beautiful fluffy sea"_

The last stanza had been added within the last two months. Yes, they now slept in the same bed, touched each other whenever possible, they were there for one another and acted like a couple, but there was no label. What bothered Minako most was that they weren't a couple- she had never asked.

"_Should I ask her to be with me? This isn't high school anymore… do I even need to ask? Or should it just be assumed? Could it be that she only sees me as a friend? Am I really just here for her to play with?"_

Glancing over her shoulder her ocean orbs meet with deep, plum colored ones glancing lovingly at her…._ Or was it only lust?_ A soft gust of wind blows causing Rei'sraven hair to billow in the soft current. As it returns to its original place, surrounding the miko's porcelain face, causing the light bulb in Minako's brain to go off.

_Soft raven locks_

_Fall gracefully to your eyes,_

_Looking bold and beautiful_

_In this lovely sea of white._

After writing the next stanza down a small smile plays on her pink lips, she is proud of the work she is producing. Sighing contentedly she falls back and leans all of her weight on the miko's cushioned chest and takes in her lovely aroma of lavender and incense.

"Maybe I would rather you be doing something else." The miko whispers into Minako's forehead as she plants a kiss into her blonde hair. Chuckling softly as she feels the blonde shiver she rubs her calloused finger tips up and down Minako's bare arms admiring the soft feel of her skin. "Why are you writing about snow anyway? It is too nice for snow now." Glancing out from her shaded cherry blossom tree Rei glances into the light of the sun feeling her pupils begin to burn from the brightness.

"You told me you wanted me to finish it, so I am. I can't help it that when I write this poem I think of snow."

"I hate snow." Rei mumbles, nuzzling her nose into the scent of strawberry conditioned hair.

"What?" Minako asks in disbelief. "I love snow! Next winter we will play in it and I will make you like it, trust me." The playful undertone in Minako's voice causes Rei's heart to flutter in anticipation, she suddenly could not wait for those blistery winter months, and sadly it was only April. She sighs in defeat as her hands move to play the hem of Minako's purple, lace sundress.

"I think that can be arranged." She chuckles.

"I thought you would see this my way. Speaking of my way- are we still on for this Friday?" Minako shifts to the left so she can now see Rei's face.

"Why?" Rei whines as she lets go of the hem of Minako's dress and runs her hands through her own hair. "You know I don't like attention, why would you even consider doing that!" Letting out a soft frustrated cry Rei leans back against the bark of the cherry blossom tree and groans once more.

"You only turn twenty-one once, you know. Why not celebrate it. It would only be Makato and Ami and me of course, but that was a given! It is nothing big. Andrew said we could come to the Crown like usual and we could sing some Karaoke and he would even give us some free drinks! Please Rei?" Minako begs. "I planned this for you, it is your birthday, and you haven't let us celebrate any of your other birthdays so just let us have this one? We all have to wait a little while before we turn twenty- one, do this for us… please?"

"I really don't want to celebrate. It isn't really anything special, just another year going by." Rei averts her gaze to her lap as the hem of her jeans suddenly becomes very interesting.

"Then can it just be another night out with the girls that just happens to involve some cake and a little alcohol?" The smile on Minako's face was priceless; there was no possible way that Rei could say no.

"Fine, but no gifts and no singing Happy Birthday."

"Deal!" Minako squeals. "You know, lying against that tree you look completely adorable! I could just eat you all up!" Minako quickly jumps into the Miko's lap, straddling her waist and nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck she purrs enjoy the scent only Rei could possess.

~.~

_ "It feels kind of weird, and a little quiet without her here. I guess I never really understood what a role she played in our lives. It makes me sad to think that there is a possibility she won't be joining us ever again, because of this small detail. I did, just in case, forward a message to Mamo chan, so maybe they will show. I know for a while, Rei and Mamoru used to be close, so maybe he will show. I'm sure that would make her very happy. My heart hurts… why you ask? For many reasons. I have lost one of my best friends because she can not accept the fact that I am with Rei- if I am with Rei, that is. It was never really made official or anything, which causes me more pain. I know I love her, but she hasn't really mentioned much about her feelings for me. I really hope I'm not just a toy for her- like Ami was. _

_ The final reason, you ask? Well, it's kind of complicated, but I feel as though, I have left torn ends loose. What if what I am doing is wrong? I can't believe I even tried to contact-"_

"Minako?" Rei questions, breaking the blond from her internal monologue, Minako allows her eyes to focus on the image in front of her- Rei pulling a brush through her own golden locks while giving her a strange look through the mirror. Then to her own hand that was poised holding a small make up brush above a light baby blue eye shadow. "You spaced out a little there, everything okay?" The look in Rei's eyes shows confusion and worries so, as quickly as possible Minako smiles and shakes her head back and forth.

"I guess I'm just a little tired, I just kind of spaced a little, sorry." Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright lights of her mirror she then returns to applying her make up.

"You know, I am here, if you want to talk about anything- anything at all." Rei had not forgotten about all of Minako's secret harbors and she often found herself wondering about them, what had caused Minako to set her mother's house on fire, what had tortured her so much to live on her own, or why she lied to her? So many questions, yet she knew she would never get the answers she desired.

"Yes, I know and I am here for you. If you ever want to share anything with me- anything at all." Minako copies Rei's previous statement.

"Thanks, I will hold you to that." Rei smiles in the mirror down at Minako before returning the bristle brush onto the table and reaching for the straightening iron to fix up Minako's golden hair.

"I hope so," Minako mumbles. "You don't always have to do things by yourself."

"And neither do you, but you do anyway. Practice what you preach, my dear." Rei kids, laughing as she looks down at Minako's hair and watches the hot iron glide through the silky locks, all the way down to the nice neat ends- not a dead end in sight. The smell of burnt hair reaches her nose and she cringes in disdain while Minako laughs through the mirror.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, trust me. It's not like my stuff was deadly." Minako then picks up her brown eye liner and rolls the tip over her top and bottom eye lid without looking at Rei.

"Exactly, everyone does have skeletons, even me, so I really don't have anything to talk about." Rei could feel her temper beginning to surface as she continues to straighten Minako's hair without even glancing down at Minako, this time, not really caring if her words hurt. She was not sharing her past with anyone- not even Minako. She was not going to open up to anyone; no one was going to hurt her, ever again.

"Fine, it's not like we are best friends or anything, you honestly don't have to tell me anything at all. I mean nothing to you, it's so obvious even I can tell- now that's sad." Minako had just finished applying mascara to her eye lashes as she secured the cap back on the bottle and tosses it into her make up bag. "If you don't want to talk to me, then I don't see a point here." She says before she unplugs the straightener from the outlet before walking out of her bed room and towards the stairs.

"Mina, it's not like that and you know it!" Rei calls after her from the top of the stairs.

"Well, obviously something is up, I thought we were friends!"

"We are! I was only messing with you! I wouldn't keep anything from you and you know that!" _That's a lie,_ Rei found herself saying to herself as she stares down the blonde who stood at the bottom of the stairs with a pair of silver flats in her left hand. _Minako looks beautiful tonight_, Rei admits to herself while looking the blonde up and down. She was wearing a tight baby blue halter dress with small electric blue flowers embroidered along the bottom right hand corner- _it fit in all the right places_, she hums to herself.

"Yeah." Was all Minako could say before she disappeared down the hall way.

"Great." Rei huffs as she grabs the pair of tan sandals from inside Minako's bedroom door before taking the stairs down two at a time to reach Minako. "Minako, please? Don't be this way. I was only kidding! You are my best friend, of course I can tell you things and I do- but right now I can't think of anything!" Growling in frustration Rei searches through the tiny little house in search of the blonde but with no avail she decides to sit on the couch and wait. Glancing at the wall clock, it reads six forty five; they were meeting Makato and Ami at seven in the Crown. _Thank god it only takes ten minutes to get there from here, Minako is such a pain sometimes! I can't believe she didn't realize I was kidding. Of course, there are many things that I can't tell her, but she doesn't need to know that. If she did… well, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I would probably be with-_

"Will you stop staring aimlessly at the television? Let's go we are going to be late." Minako orders grumpily from the hall by the door with a small bag in her right hand and her left hand holding the door knob- impatiently.

"Yes master." Rei mutters. "Hard to believe it's actually my birthday. Whatever happened to that rule where you had to be nice to the birthday girl on her birthday? Does that not exist anymore?"

"Not for assholes." Minako replies, locking the door behind them before tossing her keys into her small wristlet and begins to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wow thanks, love you too."

"I know you do, that's why you live with me. And of course, for my body, since you can't get enough- practically every night. Is that all I'm good for?"

"Of course not, but it is an added bonus, you know. You do have a wonderful body." _Sucking up was the key with Minako, and damned if I admit that I was pretty damn good at it, _Rei chuckles to herself.

"That's right, you better know it!" Minako confirms and takes the bait perfectly, glancing sideways towards Rei before she winks and smiles. "Suck up."

_Damn…guess it wasn't really good bait._

"So, are you ready for tonight? Going to drink your first drink, possibly get smashed? Ha, and then, later, I can hold your hair while you puke!" Minako giggles happily.

"Ha, not! It wouldn't be my first drink anyway, I had wine with Yuuichiro one night in February, it really isn't anything special. I don't plan on getting smashed either. Just what I need: your perverted self taking advantage of me while I am vulnerable." The miko jokes lightly, glancing over at the blonde as she holds to heavy glass door open for her to enter.

"Oh, well then, guess the rest of us are behind the times. I really can't picture you drinking though, so you have to pose for some pictures for me and agree to say that it was your first drink or something- you know, so I feel special. Okay?" Minako shoves Rei in the arm before entering the Crown. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so warm outside, it seems Andrew already has the air on, it's only April."

"It's beautiful out, we should go for a walk in the park after this. See if we can see the stars or something." Rei offers.

"Are you asking me on a date, Hino Rei?" Minako mocks surprise.

"Why, yes, I think I am, Aino Minako." Rei answers back smartly.

"Then I accept, but first, we have a party to go to!" Winking, Minako turns and continues walking through the door and to their usual booth in the back corner where Ami and Makato were already sitting waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? I feel like I have been here forever!"

Glancing at the wall clock, Rei chuckles, "It's not even seven yet Makato. We are right on time."

"You probably got some before you came… haha." Makato jokes, while Ami's face turns three different shades of red.

"Nope, sadly, the Beauty Queen needed me to straighten her hair so this humid weather wouldn't 'frizz her hair' as she told me."

"Hey now, I need to look beautiful, especially if we are taking some pictures!" Minako chimes in as she slides into the other side of the booth. "Hi Ami!" She smiles acknowledging her blue haired friend who is sitting quietly next to Makato in the booth across from her.

"Hi Minako, how are you?" Ami politely responds.

"I am fine thank you, and yourself?"

"Just fine, thanks." Ami glances over as Rei begins to slide into the booth beside Minako with a tray full of drinks.

"It's only water, kids." Rei jokes and hears a slight groan from Minako which causes her to chuckle.

"Why don't you take a picture of our first drink of the night Minako." Makato suggests jokingly as Minako's face brightens up and she goes to dig in her small wristlet for her camera.

"Thanks Makato, now she really will take pictures." As much as Rei loved her friends, she really did not want this night documented, just like the rest of her birthdays. She had never been a big fan of her birthday; it had always brought bad memories. _That's why, after this small party Minako and I are going for a walk, I want to change the way I look at my birthday. I feel that coming clean with her will be the perfect place to start. She does deserve to know the truth_, _she is my… um.. well, I'm not really sure. We never gave a title to what we are, which she seems fine with. It would be nice to know if we are actually together or not though, I would feel like a complete ass if I got jealous for guys staring at her if she wasn't mine. Maybe I should ask her…? I don't know, I don't want to sound desperate. _

_ "I thought you weren't going to let anyone in?"_

_ "I didn't think I was, but it seems as though Minako gets in with the spare key that she somehow has."_

_ "You will only get hurt in the end."_

_ "Minako wont hurt me, she is the closest thing I have to a friend."_

_ "Would she be a friend if she knew all of your secrets?"_

_ "I really don't know.."_ Rei feels her brow crease in concentration as she internally battles with her thoughts. She loves Minako, this she knew for sure, but how much did she honestly want Minako to know about the other side of her that she hid from the rest of the world? How much would Minako take before she ran for good?

"Earth to Rei?"

"Rei? Is anyone in there?" Focusing her eyes on the people in front of her Rei felt her heart sink a little in her chest. Three pairs of eyes were on her as she finally decides to sit in the booth. Taking a straw from the round tray of waters she jabs it on the table before pulling the small plastic straw from its confines. Sticking it into her glass of water she slurps up water while glancing at all three of her friends.

"Well the," Minako breaks the first awkward silence of the night. "I got you a little something for your birthday, it's just from me and I promise it's nothing special." Without waiting for Rei she digs her fist into the bag and produces a little silver box. Discarding the bag on the table Minako goes to lift the top of the silver box before removing the small wrap over top of a silver chain. A 'Best Friends' charm was hanging from the end of the silver chain, glistening as Minako holds it in the air for all to see, she was proud of her simple gift. "They had a 'love' one and stuff like that, but I knew you wouldn't wear it if it said anything like that, so I found this one and liked it ten times better." Minako smiles as she unhooks the clasp and waits for Rei to turn around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Turn around, silly, I want to put it on you."

Rei was speechless. She had never received jewelry from anyone. Although it was only a simple trinket of silver, Rei feels honored and loved-_ A love I don't deserve.._She thinks with a pang in her chest. Turning, she lifts up her dark locks for Minako to place it gently against her clavicle before clasping the clasp in the back. The light silver tickles her skin and sent tingles throughout her body, she was loved, something she was not used to feeling. _It must be getting close to that time.._

"Alright, Rei, we have been here for two hours already and you still haven't taken a drink of your margarita for us!" Ami whines as she eyes the red concoction sitting in the center of the table. "Just take a drink so Minako can take the damn picture! Besides I have to leave soon." Chancing a glance at Makato, Ami eyes her friend lovingly before nudging her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, come on you party pooper!" Makato eggs her on further. Pushing the glass in front of the fire goddess the three pairs of eyes and a camera lens are, once again, on Rei waiting for her to take a sip.

"Fine, here." Sighing she takes the strawberry margarita and brings its salty rim to her lips. Licking some salt from the rim she then places her lips around the cool glass, almost tantalizing Minako, before she sucks the cool, sweet red liquid into her mouth and down her throat. Closing her eyes in contentment she breaths through her nose before pulling another sip from the glass and enjoying the slight high the alcohol was giving her. Not that there was a lot of alcohol in the drink, because there wasn't, it was just the fact that she was drinking it that made her brain feel a little hazy and confused.

"Hmmmm, sexy." Minako whispers before placing a kiss right below Rei's ear lob. This causes Rei to shiver in delight, as she glances sideways to the blonde before smirking at her and shaking her head back and forth.

"I think Makato and I are going to leave now." Ami interrupts Rei's blossoming fantasy from beginning as Rei looks over to the two girls standing beside the booth.

"Oh, okay, thank you guys for coming out tonight. It means a lot, to both of us." Rei smiles placing her hand on Ami's forearm; as a friendly gesture.

"See you guys around. We should do this again sometime." Minako smiles before she shoves a ketchup dipped French fry into her mouth.

"Bye." Makato waves before following Ami out of the Crown and into the warm April air.

"So, how about that walk?" Rei asks after finishing her strawberry margarita for Minako's sake.

"Sure, are you ready now? Or did you want to get another drink?"

"I'm ready now, let's go." Minako pays Andrew and the two head out the door and into the oddly warm night of April.

~.~

The night air was cool while soft owls could be heard off in the distance. The park was desolate, for such a peaceful evening, considering it was only nine in the evening. This was still early considering the way Mother Nature had been treating them with wondrous weather and due to the time change earlier in the month, the sun tended to stay out later. With this thought in mind Rei suddenly became thankful that many people had decided to call it an early night and retreat into their homes for the evening, she wanted the evening alone with Minako.

"You know, Minako, I don't think that winter weather is better than this beautiful spring weather, and I think that you would have to agree."

"You know, Rei, I will have to disagree with you. I think that the extremes are, by far, my favorites. I love the cold weather and the warm weather; winter and summer. Spring and fall are great but neither can get you a tan or give you time on a snow tube, sorry." Minako giggles giving Rei a smirk as they walk through the park.

A soft breeze ruffle Rei's long, midnight locks as they graze Minako's bare arms causing her to giggle and quickly rub her arm. Minako could tell that Rei wanted to talk about something but she wasn't quite sure what, and this small fact scared her. Anything Rei had to say could either make or break her, either were also two extremes; things Minako claimed to like in an earlier conversation. Silently laughing at the irony of her words she curses herself for even saying something dense like that. She never would have guessed that anything this woman beside her could say would determine not only her mood, but possibly the rest of her life.

Minako had been thinking a lot about life lately. There was so much to decide, she had come to realize. Not only was her lease coming to and end on the small little house her father's will had left her, but her small job at the coffee shop only paid so much, it wasn't life she could just shrug it off and buy another house. On top of that she had college to pay for, and college is anything but cheap! _Practically an arm and a leg, _Minako muses in her head. She was very grateful that Rei had decided to pick up a job to help out, and boy, did it really help. Minako was less stressed about money, not a lot but enough to allow her to calm down, and it was also, just nice to finally have someone to live with, she had been alone most of her life. When you live alone, things tend to get quite lonely.

"Hey, you there?" Rei questions gazing intently into Minako's ocean blue orbs.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking. What did you want to talk about?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Minako stares straight ahead, possibly preparing for the worst.

"Remember those skeletons we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Minako asks cautiously.

"Well, I think I am ready to talk about them." Rei them pauses, taking a deep breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth.

"Okay, I am here to listen!" Minako smiles, seeing that this was going to be a heartfelt conversation, she easily relaxes.

"Well, I really don't know where to start." Rei had rehearsed this in her head a million times before, why all the sudden was she so clammy and nervous; it was only Minako for crying out loud. "I guess I could start with my birthday." Wringing her hands together Rei decides she desperately needs a distraction. As if she could read her mind, Minako swiftly reaches out and takes a hold of Rei's hand in her own, entwining their fingers as they continue to walk through the park.

"Go ahead." Minako urges gently.

"I really never celebrated my birthday, until I met you guys. I never really knew it was something to celebrate, in my house; it was always frowned upon, since I was a mistake to begin with. Usually I was packed up and shipped to Grandpa's shrine so Dad didn't have to see my face, and stare into the biggest mistake he had ever made; which he told me as I went to step out of the car before he left me for the week.

"Grandpa would always make me a special dinner, telling me I was a special girl and that whatever that bastard said he honestly didn't mean it- that it was the alcohol talking, that my father was a busy man and sometimes he just needed to relax. Well, that is complete bull if you ask me! He never cared, I was always that mistake he made and he never wanted to look at me. I guess that is why he dumped me on Grandpa's porch one year for my birthday and never came back; that is why I don't like my birthday. It isn't a special day, it is a day a mistake was born, the day I was forgotten and the day no one wanted to remember." Rei begins to feel her shoulders sag in defeat, she honestly did not want to share her past with anyone, not even Minako, but somehow, she just couldn't stop talking. Minako had that effect on her, which baffled the miko to no end, what did this stupid blonde have that held her like a magnet to her?

"I'm sorry Rei, why didn't you say something earlier? Why didn't have to do anything, we could have just sat and watched a movie at home or something." Minako's ocean orbs reflect sadness and pity- two emotions Rei did not want to see in the blonde's beautiful orbs, ever.

"It's nothing really, just a childish reality that I never grew out of." Shaking it out of her mind, that was how Rei copped. You cannot dwell on things that happen in the past, which meant she practically started over upon being forgotten on her Grandpa's front porch. "It's as if I never existed…. It's what he wanted. He has the son he had always wanted now, with his blonde supermodel trophy wife." Her words were bitter; she felt the venom with each blow to her heart as she spoke what she hadn't dared to say in years.

"Yeah, that's right, Rochi, I saw him on the news with your father when he was reelected last year." Minako recalls not looking at Rei.

"Yup, that's him. He is just like his father, self centered, cold and a complete bastard."

"You have met him?" Minako asks in disbelief.

"Something like that." Rei could feel Minako's heated stare as if she were asking for a further explanation, one that Rei was going to give her, no matter how much it hurt her inside, or ruined her relationship with Minako, she needed to tell someone, before it killed her inside. "He… he… he raped me. Dad thought it would be a good idea to set up an arranged marriage between him and I. I thought it was a sick joke, and he thought that I was a joke. Dad sent us away on a cruise to the middle of no where so we could 'get to know each other' and he touched me. Everywhere, and anywhere he could, he assaulted me and pinned me down so I had no way to get out. My screams were useless but I kept trying anyway- until he punched me in the chest knocking the wind out of me and making me pass out, but not before pouring some kind of liquid down my throat. He then proceeded to take my clothes off and finish what he started. It was horrible." A tear escaped Rei's eye, but she could not look at Minako, she was pure and innocent while she, herself, was used and battered. Minako deserved better, she deserved to be treated like royalty, and Rei was not sure she could do that.

"Oh." Was all Minako could say. Rei was supplying her with so much information that Minako had never even noticed a change in Rei's behavior. _Have I really been this out of it?_ She questions herself as she calculates in her mind, trying to figure out how long ago. "When was this?"

"Two years ago. The son is older than I am which means the bastard had cheated on my mother when he was with her, before she had me. I just can't think about it, he makes me so mad!" Rei could feel her temper start to boil to the surface as she tries to keep her emotions at bay. "But the worst part is, he left a parting gift in his wake of destruction." Her voice quivers as she is reminded of the horrible monster she was deep inside, her stomach clenches in sickness as Rei begins to feel nauseous,_ much like the sickness-_

"Its okay, Rei, just breathe, and take your time. I have all the time in the world to listen to your story." Minako's caress on her cheek was gentle and kind; far more than Rei would ever deserve

"I don't deserve your kindness, Minako, I should probably leave." Rei stops where she is and pivots on the balls of her feet turning back toward the entrance of the park. So much will to tell Minako of her pains, yet she was such a coward to just turn and leave on her like this…

"_If she truly wants to know, she will stop me. This will show me that she truly cares. That maybe she can care for this disgusting corpse of a person who does not deserve to live…"_

Glancing up from her sneaker covered feet she is faces with blue and blonde. Minako was now standing in front of her, blocking her only way out of the park "No, it doesn't work like that anymore Rei, you either tell me, or you wont be staying with me any longer. You can't just tell part of a story and leave the rest for the wolves of my imagination. So finish your story, now!" The look in Minako's eyes told Rei she was being dead serious and there was no going back. Minako was there, and she planned to stay for good, with this thought in mind, Rei felt her heart swell with love for the blonde in front of her. _"Maybe, just maybe I can trust her…"_

"He… he got me pregnant." Choosing to glance at the swaying trees instead of Minako's reaction made Rei feel a little bit better about the whole awkward situation at hand. She felt that if she were to look into Minako's eyes, she would see the hurt and shame. Instead, she decides to wait for Minako to speak, before she makes any rash decisions. Rei took note to the green leaves that were finally blooming on the trees, and the soft scent of freesias in the gentle wind that was blowing throughout the night; she also noted the toads croaking in the pound that was located deeper into the woods. The whole awkward silence thing was becoming quite annoying, Rei observes silently as she bites her bottom lip: a nervous habit she could never break.

"Wow." Was all Minako could say. Glancing up, Rei finally meets Minako's eyes and is shocked when she sees tears dripping down her cheeks. Rushing quickly to her side, Rei silently wipes the tears as they fall to her cheeks.

"Please don't cry." Rei begs in a soft whisper. "I hate seeing you cry, especially when I am the cause. I know I am stupid and my past sucks, so does yours, so please understand that I am only human and I needed to do it. There was no way I could raise a child at nineteen. I can barely support myself and I was not letting that Bastard anywhere near a child. I'm so sorry Minako. I'm so sorry." Rei could feel tears beginning to rim her eye lids, but she knew that they would never fall. She would never cry in front of anyone, Hino Rei was strong and independent, nothing would ever break her…_'Somehow… the more I try to tell myself that, the more I don't believe it.'_

"Mom did that too, but your reason is more logical then selfish, like hers." Minako looks up to meet Rei's eyes and sadly smiles through her tears. "Please stop apologizing, you did what you needed too, it couldn't be helped, but my mother was selfish in her choices, that poor baby should have lived. You shouldn't feel the need to apologize to me for something you decided. It's not like it was my child or anything." Chuckling at the thought Minako smiles, in hope to make Rei smile as well, but she is unsuccessful. "If only I could give you that, then maybe… oh never mind." Shaking her head to rid the thoughts from her mind Minako sniffles and blinks away unshed tears.

"Maybe what, Minako? Tell me, I told you some things from my past, the least you could do is finish a statement." Rei urges.

"I don't know, it's just stupid that's all, just me being… dumb. I guess I thought that if I were… a man, per say this entire scenario would be easier and you would want a relationship with me, instead of a casual mess around or whatever the hell it is we are doing. I don't know, like I said; me being stupid." Rubbing her face with her palms, Minako sighs in embarrassment from her recent confession.

"Mina, look at me." Rei urges, pulling the blonde's hands from her face. "Why would you think such a thing? You are not dumb or stupid, at all. You are a young, brave, independent woman who has gone through so much in her life so far. You are so strong, Mina. Don't ever think little of your opinion to me, it usually means a lot to me. A little too much if you ask me." Smiling, Rei gently cups Minako's tinted cheeks in her palm as she caresses the soft skin before running her thumb along Minako's bottom lip. "I… I love you Minako, you mean the world to me. Gender is just an extra, it is honest to god not important to me, but what is, is you. I just want you to know that. I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend… that is, if you will take me with all of my faults?"

"Of course I will, haven't I already?" Smiling, Minako leans in and plants a kiss on Rei's left cheek before backing up and grabbing Rei's hand in her own. Quickly glancing down at their joined hands, Minako smiles, feeling Rei's soft pulse, almost identical to her own, before she begins to pull Rei down the side walk. "Come on, let's go home and watch a movie and pig out on pop corn like I know you are dying to do."

"God, you know me too well!" Rei smiles before she too, begins to run.

~.~

"You pick out a movie and I will start getting the pop corn and soda ready, okay?"

"Yeah, Minako, whatever you say."

"Good, that way we know for sure we will be up all night, all hyped on soda and buttery popcorn, just like old times." Minako giggles as she pulls her set of house keys from her small bag. Glancing at the door she gasps in shock before looking back at Rei with a questioning look. "What is this?" She asks pulling two envelopes off of her front door. "They were taped there." She observes in a whisper. "I wonder who they are from?" She asks handing them over to Rei whose name was clearly printed on the front of each envelope.

_I'm curious about the first envelope, but the second one… I know that handwriting, oh too well. I am also not very happy that he has found me. What if I have to move again… he can't know I am here, but leaving would devastate Minako, unless she comes with me? I don't know, this honestly can't be happening right now… how the fuck did he find me?_

Throughout the internal battle within her mind, Rei forced her breathing to remain calm and her shaking limbs to still, all for Minako's sake. She could not let Minako see her weak, it just wasn't an option, but she needed to get inside and open the envelope as soon as possible, before it was too late.

_If it isn't too late already…._

_**The end, stay tuned for the next chapter. I will have the letters in the next chapter as well as the scene with Minako and Rei when they discuss Usagi, because I couldn't find a good place for that in this chapter. So, please review for me? I love you guy's soooooo much! But I don't think I will update again until I have at least ten reviews… and that's not asking a lot since I am getting better with my updating…. Pretty please?**_

_**Here is a question for you guys to answer in your review of this chapter… who do you think the letters are from? **_

_**Until next time… I love you all!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?**

**Chapter 12: Confessions and Heartache**

_**Author's Note:** So, I love you guys even more after every chapter. I really hope you like where this story is going because I know I sure do. As I promised, the letters and Minako and Rei's conversation about Usagi will be in here. So I hope they match up to your expectations! Sorry about my update delay, my finals have been pretty draining this past semester, also my grandmother was in the hospital, and finally passed peacefully in July. So rest her soul. I have also been busy with work and old college stuff. But now that the semester has begun I am back on track! I promise you I am trying my best! Thank you so much for your patience. _

_ Also, a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed for this story so far, you all have a special place in my heart. I love seeing every single one of your reviews, so keep up the good work, please!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it, obviously. I do, however, own this idea and poem and my sick mind filled with tricks and taunts. My mistakes are my own.**_

_** 'Dear Hino Rei, **_

_** Best of wishes for you on your 21st birthday, I'm sure it will be a good one. I wish I could make it, but as you know, many things have changed since our mud pie days. I am finding it hard to be in two places at once with two people who mean the world to me. As you know, she is not aware that you are a major role in my life- nor do I want to burden her with that aspect at this very moment, I do wish you the best in all life has to offer and I hope to one day be a part of it again. I miss you so much, and until the day we are reunited I hope you and Minako are well and know that I do not share the same outlook as she, and hope to see you both as soon as I can. **_

_** It feels like yesterday that we were throwing mud pies in each other's faces, laughing and giggling like the young children we were. I cannot believe that you are twenty one now, and I am appalled at the fact that I will have broken my promise by the time you read this, therefore I have left a decent sum of money in this envelope to make up for the fact that I could not buy you your first drink on this big day- as I promised on your 16th birthday. I also remember sharing our first kiss on this night just about five years ago, and as I write these words my mind is sent off remembering all of our time spent together and I smile, and think of all the things we have shared together and all the things that could have happened between us, but were obviously cut short.**_

_** For which, I apologize because it seems I had left at a horrible time when you could have used my help the most. I heard Rochi made an appearance a few years back. Please tell me he didn't hurt you? My sources have told me you disappeared for a decent amount of time during this time. If he hurt you… I swear to god Rei, please tell me?**_

_** Well, I must be going. Thank you for informing me of your move, luckily your Grandfather decided to tell me when I dropped by earlier this evening to give you this in person. Some 'friend' you are, just kidding. I miss you Hino and I hope to see you soon… somehow. **_

_**Until then, my forever love, **_

_**Chiba Mamoru' **_

"Um, wow?" Minako's voice broke through Rei's quiet contemplation sending her back to reality. "So, you are a lot more complex than I gave you credit for, so give me this one and start reading the other." Pulling the letter and envelope from Rei's sweaty palms Minako forces the unopened envelope in her hands. Gently breaking the seal, Rei clears her throat as tears form in her eyes as she felt everything she ate from this evening bubbling in her stomach. This letter could never be something good, it was Rochi's handwriting, and anything from him could only be bad news.

"I can't promise this one will be pretty Minako." Rei sighs as she pulls a crisp folded letter head from the envelope and blows out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Unfolding it with shaky hands she recognizes her father's emblem at the top right corner of the letter and a deep growl rumbles in her throat.

'_**Dearest Hino Rei, **_

_** Father has just reminded me that it is your birthday today. It saddens me that you did not inform me of this information yourself, but after all you did set off on your own. I only wish you would tell me where you were going so we could finally start our family together and make Father proud. I know you will return to me once you have found what your journey has set you out for, but until then, my loving heart misses you dearly. I love you, Princess.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Hino Rochi'**_

_ "Well, it was short and sweet but he still doesn't know where I am, which leads me to wonder how he got the letter here. I hope Mamo got it from Grandpa or something, yeah that sounds right. Mamo did say that he stopped at the shrine before he came here, so maybe he found this one as well. Guess I will be on the down low for a while, just in case._

"Come on Rei, why don't you come inside. It's late and it's not good to be out here like this. I will go get that pop corn started if you look for a movie or something, then maybe you could explain some things… or something." Looking everywhere but Rei's eyes Minako has no idea what to make of this situation. She had known Rei had skeletons in the closet, but she didn't realize the extent of them.

" _Skeletons? More like mothereffin zombies or something, since they are still bugging about…This can't be good. This kid is looking to find Rei once more, since they belong together or some whacked out shit like that, and Mamo- chan? Really? He and Rei used to be close? I feel like the best friend I knew is someone completely different then the person living with me right now. Is this really what I want right now? How can I be with someone, and love them, when I barely know them? Maybe this is a bad-"_

"How is this one, Minako?" Breaking Minako from her inner monologue Rei holds up a simple case containing a romantic comedy.

"Sounds good to me, I will just go throw some popcorn on and then we can watch it. Why don't you start it up? I will be out in a minute." Without waiting for a reply, Minako walks into the small kitchen and begins to dig in the cupboard for the box of popcorn.

"_Rei had always seemed complex, that is one of the many things I like about her; not easy to read, and as confusing as a never ending labyrinth, to be quite honest. I usually like puzzles, but this one is throwing my game off completely. Who knew that Rei and Mamo once had something? Maybe that's why she got all pissy when Usagi started dating him. Wow. How can I compete with him? He is like walking perfection. And the abortion? How can I feel okay about her having one… but not my mom…? How is that possible?_

Minako? Hello? Are you there? You burnt the popcorn." Rei's voice and a nasty burnt smell brings Minako back to earth and she cringes in disgust.

"I'm sorry Rei, I was in lala land." She giggles nervously and looks down to her wringing hands.

"It's fine. I already started another bag and poured the drinks. Have some sugary caffeine." Holding out a purple glass Rei eyes Minako suspiciously with concern.

"Thank you, is it coke?" Minako questions without waiting for an answer before taking a sip.

"Uh, yup." Rei says popping her P not mentioning the fact that she added a little bit of vodka while Minako was still in her dreamy state moments before. Only a little. Okay possibly a third of the cup, but who was judging.

"_Maybe it will help her relax a little. That was a lot to take in for one night. Mamo and then Rochi all in one night? And here I thought I would never have to approach those skeletons with her. But then again, we are kind of together; those things shouldn't be hidden from her, should they? I don't get this whole relationship thing. With Mamo it was so easy why is it so difficult with her? I just don't understand."_

All the lights were off in the small little town house, the light from the television was dancing off both of the girls' forms sitting on the couch. The movie, left unwatched as they stared into one another's eyes as if gazing into the other's soul. Minako's hand rests gently on Rei's thigh massaging the skin beneath her sweatpants while Rei's hand rests on Minako's cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing circles along her cheek bone. No words were spoken nor were any needed as the moment played out between them. Silence can speak numerous amounts of words to those who take the time to listen. Minako understood that Rei was complex, that she had a horrid past. Yet, it still hurt. She had shared her stories with Rei, why could she not return the favor? A relationship was built off knowledge and trust and as of now, Minako was not sure if they had either.

Whereas, Rei was searching Minako's eyes for any sign of fear, or possibly even fleeing for she felt Minako was getting tired of her foolish game. Could she possibly share more about her horrid life with this beautiful untainted creature in front of her? Or would it ruin her pure spirit? So much more she wished to share with Minako, because she wanted her to see the person she really was deep down, but she was afraid. She had been hurt before, why should Minako be any different? She was only human, after all.

"Rei?" Minako's soft whisper broke the Miko from her thoughts as her focus returns to the soft blue orbs directly in front of her.

"Minako, I'm sor-" Rei's whisper was broken off as Minako pressed her finger tip to the Miko's lips to silence her.

"Shh." She made up her mind, Rei would tell her when she was ready, and as much as she hated that fact, she just had to accept it for now, because Rei would be, well- Rei, and there was no changing that. Sliding her finger down Rei's soft lips and tracing the outline of her chin Minako's hand then made its way into the hair at the nape of Rei's neck. Softly twirling a few strands before she gently pulled Rei close to her causing their lips to touch for a fraction of a second. "You have a lot of skeletons in that closet of yours, I get it." Minako whispers her lips brushing over the Miko's as she talks. "And, when you're ready, I am sure you will tell me at least some of these stories and secrets you have, but not until you're ready. I promise not to pressure you, but just know that I am not going anywhere." Once she was finished, Minako crushes her lips forcefully against Rei's in a heated kiss hoping to prove just how much she was feeling for her.

"Thank you, Minako." Rei whimpers back in between kisses. Her heart began to sore with the love Minako was offering her. It had been a long time since someone had accepted her with all of her faults, since Mamoru most likely. This warm feeling was refreshing, she decides, it was a good thing, and maybe with time she could open up to Minako. But, for now she had other thoughts for opening up Minako, which she plans on putting into motion right this second. Her hand softly grasps Minako's thigh in attempts to bring her closer, but once she realizes it won't work, Rei slides her hand up and roughly cups her breast holding in a groan of her own before pushing against Minako's chest, hoping to push her to lay down on the couch.

Once she achieves this, Rei begins her small climb up Minako's body, being sure to touch every surface on the way up. Something in the soft muscles and ample curves of the Goddesses body gives Rei's soul a sense of calm and belonging. Who wouldn't love such a gorgeous body? Hearing soft sighs from above, Rei continues her assault on Minako's neck while her fingers work their way under her baggy t-shirt teasing the taut skin of her stomach. Just the soft feel of Minako's skin was giving Rei a burning feeling deep in the pit of her stomach causing her hips to buck forcefully forward towards Minako's pelvis. The soft grip on the back of Rei's neck suddenly tightens and pulls up forcefully guiding Rei blindly to crash her lips into Minako's own in a hungry, passionate kiss- one that was desperate and not at all soft like the previous ones.

"Oh Rei.." Minako sighs softly against the Miko's lips as she spreads her legs, welcoming the much needed friction against Rei's thigh. Arching her back up off of the couch Minako helps Rei lift her t-shirt up her body and over her head feeling the cold air hit her almost bare torso. Shivering softly as Rei's piercing violet eyes burn her delicate skin, Minako closes her eyes and just feels. It was always easy to forget when Rei was concerned. Being like this, with her best friend was amazing to Minako. Everything she had ever loved, she always lost. Was this a reason that Rei wasn't sharing everything with her? Or was it the reason she wasn't giving this relationship her all? Could she possibly give this relationship her all? Could this ever be anything more than an 'in the closet' relation with Rei and would she ever want that from her? So many questions filled Minako's mind but the moment Rei's hot mouth met her nipple all of these fears evaporated. Right here, right now: this is where she belonged.

~!~

"You know," Minako whispers against Rei's cheek as they snuggle closer on the couch. "you don't always have to win me over with pleasure or flowers. Words work too you know." Rei casually laughs as she drapes an arm around Minako's thin waste.

"Yeah, so I have been told, but this- right now, was a spur of the moment thing. I thought we were going to have a serious moment but then you kissed me and all just went to hell." Smiling in the dark, after finally turning the television off Rei feels somewhat whole with the woman lying beside her, she felt that she could face anything- even Rochi.

"So, tell me." Minako urges gently showing against Rei's shoulder from their tight space on the couch.

"Tell you what, Minako?" Rei asks closing her eyes.

"About Rochi, or Mamo… either or anything really, I just want some answers." She whispers, silently hoping she well get some answers tonight.

"Well, from what you saw in the first letter, Mamo and I grew up together before I moved in with my Grandfather- when my mother was still around." She decided to go with the easier topic to talk about, Mamo had always made her happy and even when they parted, there were no bitter feelings. "We were even together for… some time before he left for college. We were practically inseparable." The smile returns to her face as she recalls all of their encounters growing up.

"How long is some time?" Minako questions slightly fearing her answer. She clutches her fist against Rei's bare chest in anticipation.

"Well, he gave me my first kiss at sixteen, but we were together before then. He was funny about it at first. He didn't want to ruin it with actions so we didn't even hold hands or anything, but we were together five months before my sixteenth birthday, and then after, we were together for three years before he left to continue his education in America. That's where their two stories collide, when Mamo left, Rochi came around. So you are pretty much caught up now." Rei sighs.

"Did you guys… you know, have sex?" Minako asks with a smile.

"Minako!" Rei gasps in horror. "Of course we did! Three and a half years is enough time to actually know someone enough to trust them with that. He was my first, and he made it memorable for me which was nice."

"Did you guys just grow apart? Or what happened? Because you're not together now and there are two more people added into this equation now." Minako questions, curiously.

"Well, like I said, he was going away to America and neither of us wanted to be apart that much so we ended things and decided to stay friends." Rei says sadly.

"So all this time Usagi has thought that she found this treasured gem and she introduced him to all of us thinking everyone would love him. She flaunted him around whenever she could and even kissed him and called him her best friend and soul mate in front of all of us, and you weren't even fazed?"

"No, no one said that. Of course it hurts, he is my best friend and he was my first love. Nothing will change what he means to me and what I mean to him but I can't stop him from seeing Usagi, I could never do that to him. He deserves to be happy and if she makes him happy- so be it. I will still go to his wedding with a smile on my face and support my best friend." Rei sighs, sadly thinking of the day that she will have to actually go to his wedding.

"How can I compete with that?" Minako whispers softly burying her face into Rei's cleavage. Dread and anxiety begin to cloud her soul, Mamoru always seemed so put together and gentlemen like. He had a great sense of humor and gorgeous smile and a perfect everything! How could she ever compete with that?

"You don't have to. That was two years ago, if we were meant to be together, we would be. Obviously, fate had other plans for both of us, but wanted to keep us together somehow. You are special in your own way and I love you for who you are, not some mold of Chiba Mamoru, that's just weird." Rei chuckles softly squeezing Minako's shoulders tightly before relaxing into the couch cushions.

"Okay, I will leave that topic alone for now, but I do have another question for you. I let it go because Ami and Makato were here the other morning, but I have been dying to know, what weren't you guys going to tell me? You said that Usagi didn't like the idea of us, and that she may not be around, but nothing more. Not even telling me what happened or why she felt that way." Minako asks draping her leg over Rei's hips to make more room on the couch. Her eyes were getting heavy and she had no idea what time it was. It was completely dark outside so it had to be late, but she honestly didn't care, she was really curious.

"Really? Of all the questions to ask, you ask that one?" Rei asks with a small strain in her voice.

"Yes, I really want to know." Minako urges rubbing her fingertips along Rei's taught stomach.

"Fine." Rei huffs trying not to concentrate on Minako's hand before she completely stops all conversation once more. "So, when Makato found you late one night in her boxing arena she had Usagi with her and Usagi found out some strange news she wasn't exactly comfortable with." The words flowed quickly from Rei's mouth and she had no idea what she was actually saying. "She isn't comfortable with the fact that you want to be with me. Like this. Together. As a couple, like I said." Incomplete sentences were all Rei could form knowing that she has just told Minako that one of her best friends did not accept her and her decision to be with a female, instead of a male.

"You mean, she was disgusted?" Minako asks trying to put the pieces together from the small part of the conversation she had heard the morning she woke up to the three other girls talking.

"Yes. She thought that you had touched her, or looked at her too intimately and that bothered her." Rei confirms.

"Well then.." Minako says, dumbstruck, unable to finish her sentence. She feels her thoughts come to a complete stop, not knowing where to even start to decipher this new bit of information. Usagi, her best friend since diapers, did not want to be around her because she was with Rei? She had never even wasted a glance on her; her feelings were not like that. "I'm not gay, at least, I don't think I am… am I?"

"It's not about sexual orientation Mina, it's about what's inside that matters." Rei whispers into the blondes tousled golden locks as her heart begins to pick up its pace.

"But, I like your body. I do get turned on by your curves and your eyes, and hair. Is that normal too?"

"I'm sure that's not the reason you liked me in the first place. I'm sure you were drawn in by my charm, my sweet personality and my kindness to others." Rei jokes.

"Yeah, when you said one word to me… once in a blue moon!" Minako giggles. Rei sighs in relief; she had dodged that bullet nicely. What did that consider them? Was there a term for it? She didn't mind the term; it was only that- a term, nothing important.

"You caught me when you said 'the fire told me' back at semi when you saved me from Kei all those years ago." Minako's voice is soft, and her eyes are distant as she recalls the evening once more.

"Really?" Rei asks in disbelief.

"Yes really!" Minako confirms with a smile.

"You were a sophomore that year."

"So were you!"

"Yeah, only because I was homeschooled up until sixth grade and I was 'behind' the rest of the seventh grade class. I can't believe you remember that night. I was such a weirdo!"

"Aw no, you were cute!" Minako laughs causing the whole couch to shake. "And of course, you saved me. What's not to like about a hero or heroine in this case? I don't know, I liked your mystery, dark eyes, and cold personality. I think that's what really got me: your personality."

"Is that sarcasm?" Rei asks taken back.

"Me? Sarcasm? Never." Minako yawns while pulling Rei closer to her.

"I don't think I want to move, Minako." Rei whispers wrapping her arms around Minako's body once more.

"I don't either. I say we sleep here tonight." Minako snuggles her head on Rei's breasts. "I have all I need right here; warmth, my snuggle buddy and pillows." She emphasizes pillows by nuzzling her head deeper in Rei's chest.

"The couch it is." Rei sighs as Minako just about climbs on top of her and lays her body down. "I have a living breathing blanket, it seems." She giggles.

"I was making more room in case we move." Minako laughs situating her hair in a bun on top of her head before she rests her head back on her 'pillows'.

"Goodnight, Minako." Rei whispers into Minako's forehead.

"Goodnight Rei-chan. I love you." Minako whispers back, her warm breath sending goose bumps on Rei's bare chest.

"I love you too." Rei sighs closing her eyes one final time before surrendering into a peaceful slumber with the girl she loves.

_**A/N: So, that's it for now. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer, but I really wanted to get something out to you guys because I haven't in months. I hope you guys like the newest addition to this story and give me your lovely reviews while I begin to work on chapter 13! I love all of you and your lovely reviews, so please, send some love my way! Until next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kissing in the Snow: When Will You Love Me?  
Chapter 13: Come What Handsomely May

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back again! So sorry for the delay, I just went through a major move and got everything situated. Haha so I am sorry! I just wanted to remind you that this is a fan fiction, and I know I haven't said it in a while but the character will have some 'out of character' tendencies, that is what makes this a fan fiction. In order for me to get the result I want, I need to change some things and that includes Usagi's behavior, however, in the future she may return back to her easy going, caring character- maybe. I have two different ways this story will go, so, all we can really do now is read on and find out! **_

_**I love all of my loyal readers and I hope that you all continue to read this story regardless of my horrible updating status, which I apologize for and I hope it is never that long of a wait again! Please read and review! Thank you and see you at the bottom!**_

_**P.S. I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters, just this story and of course the poem 'When Will You Love Me?' that is coming about within the story! **_

The month of May was looking extremely green, considering the lack of rain during April. The grass around the shrine was rich in color and soft in texture, the young miko notes as her fingers run through the long strands of earth that stick up through her long raven locks. Some strands even tickle her cheeks as she admires her hair within the grass. Rei had decided the day was too beautiful to waste on indoor chores, so she had just finished sweeping the steps and fixing the garden of her grandfather's shrine and she now found her herself sprawled out in the cool grass soaking up some sun.

"It looks like it needs to be cut." She grasps an ending strand of her hair and brings it closer to her eyes as she glares hatefully at the split ends. She had slowly been growing it out for years, for what? She wasn't really sure; she had never had a reason to cut it, so why start now?

"You know, I never pegged you as the outdoors type." A strange voice from behind her laughs, the musical tone hitting a chord in the miko's memory, causing her heart to race with anxiety.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asks scrunching her eyes to form an almost glaring scowl in attempt to rid the sunlight from her view of the person in front of her. "I never pegged you as the stalking type, but obviously I was wrong."

"My, such harsh words from a beautiful woman. What causes you to say such things to me? Have you not retained your manners?" When he chuckles Rei all but loses her temper as she gets to her feet.

"Why are you here? The deal was if I wanted to come back, I would come find you- not the other way around." She practically growls.

"Down my kitten, there will be plenty of time for us to get reacquainted but right now, Father is waiting out in the car for us. He has reservations for a nice place in town." A strong hand reaches out to grab her wrist in urgency.

"How did you know to find me here?" Rei snaps pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

"A simple checkup on the shrine, nothing too spectacular, this place is so boring. I don't understand how you enjoy it so much. It is nothing like the politics I have been studying, and I feel that you may have lost all of your educational purposes just by being here. My bride cannot be lacking a brain, that is just not proper. I would like you to be well educated." He sniffs glancing at his scrubbed finger nails.

"Your _bride?"_ Rei hisses. "I will never be your bride and that is a fact." She growls her voice low, anger pulsing through her veins; her vision began to produce little black and red spots.

"Rei, dear, is everything okay?" A soft voice crows from the back door of the shrine. "Rochi?"

"Grandpa, why are you out of bed? You're sick and you should not be walking around like that!" Rei cries sternly.

"I'm fine, dear. What is he doing here?" Her grandfather's wrinkly eyes dart to the clean cut suit standing next to Rei.

"I," Rochi states proudly. "Am here to pick up my bride, you old man."

"Well, she isn't yours to take." Another voice comes one of the windows on the second story of the shrine.

"Minako, don't!" Rei growls in warning.

""Who might you be?" Rochi asks laughing in amusement at the blonde in the window.

"Rei has a new family now, and if she wanted to be your bride she obviously would have been." Minako states, ignoring the question all together. "You clearly didn't mind when she left the first time so what's the difference now?" She asks.

Rei's heart is pounding, Minako could tell the complete truth or she could save Rei a lot of drama and just keep her business away from her father. Personally, Rei loved Minako dearly, but she wasn't sure she could stand to fight with her father about this. Especially when she knew all he cared about was the public view. Dating another female looked bad in her father's eyes, something she could not stand about him. She felt her heart rising higher in her chest with every thump of Minako's feet as they came down the stairs inside the shrine and before she knew it Minako was standing nose to nose with Rochi.

"Oh god, no." Rei moans in agony as Minako looks him straight in the eyes.

"Your right, and that's why I have come back for her. She clearly has no idea how good she had it with me and from what I can see, she has no one here so it won't bother anyone." Rochi obviously found this quite amusing; Rei could practically see the laughter in his eyes.

"How would you know that? You have been here for all of ten minutes and you think you know everything that is going on? Well that's crap because you don't!" Rei really wanted to break down and laugh at the cute blonde, she was entirely too cute for her own good. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a high pony tail on her head and her cheeks were smudged with what looked like soot from in the shrine.

Recently, Rei's Grandfather had fallen ill and had called Rei back home to take care of him. Of course, Minako assumed it was her cue to come right along. So, they had been spending their days at the shrine and their night crashed where ever they could find room. Minako had been a big help and Rei appreciated all of her efforts, but this, she wasn't sure if she could take.

"Who did you say you were?" The moment of truth, Rei decides holding her breath waiting for Minako to either make or destroy her.

"That is none of your business, you prick, but I sure know a hell of a lot about you." Rei sighs in relief at Minako's answer, just what she wanted to hear.

"Oh do you now? This I have to hear, you sure have a temper for such a cute little thing." Rochi laughs as he shoves his hands in his suit pockets and awaits Minako's answer.

"I have heard enough about you to be able to call you a prick and that is all you really need to worry about because the rest is just other people's opinions. Now, I am sure there are two sides to every story but yours is frankly unimportant to me therefore I'm not going to ask for it. So, if you would kindly get off this property I would greatly appreciate it, I am about to mow the lawn. If Rei wants you, she knows where to find you." Minako holds her chin high and walks around the porch to the side of the shrine where she had left the push mower earlier that day without another word.

"Well, I see that I am obviously not welcome here, so Rei, we will be in touch again. Sooner than you think." With that, Rochi tips his head and waves his hand in a swift good bye before retreating down the steps.

"Down puppy." Rei chuckles as she walks over to where Minako is trying to bring the lawn mower to a start.

"Douche bag at its finest!" Minako mumbles as she pulls the lever into place hoping to get a rev out of the engine. "At least he is nice to look at. If you had to marry anyone at least your children would be attractive." After several failed attempts Minako kicks the tires and walks away.

"Calm down Minako, I don't plan on going back to him. He never had me in the first place." Rei rushes to her side and grabs her elbow.

"Did he have a ring on your finger?"

"Yes, but not my choice." Rei admits.

"Then he had you, and he had you pretty tight if he had a ring on your finger. I may never be able to put a ring on your finger like that." Minako's eyes seem distant as Rei's violet orbs finally catch with her ocean orbs.

"Mina, we just started, we have our whole lives ahead of us to figure that out." Rei bargains.

"And what if we don't?" Minako retorts. Rei could see the crystal tears forming in the rims of the blonds eyes. How could she promise her forever when she wasn't even sure what would happen tomorrow? So she settles for an answer that doesn't promise anything;

"We are strong Minako, we will figure it out as each day comes." She pulls the blonde close and embraces her in a tight hug resting her own chin on Minako's shoulder before letting out a long sigh. Who knew what the future would bring, especially after the phone call she had received earlier in the morning.

"Everyone says that in the beginning of a relationship, what makes this one any different?"

"You just told off Rochi, my father's pride and joy, and now you go all Negative Nancy on me? I don't think so. Let's go get a shower and then grab something for lunch." Rei lets go of Minako's slim body twisting her shoulders and pointing her in the direction of the shrine.

"Yes master." Minako grunts as she begins walking away.

~.~

"How can I compete with either of them? I'm lonely old Mina, who was abandoned by her mother, who is barely able to attend school, who is completely unstable with everything. I am no Rochi or Mamo, there is no way I can compete." The battle Minako finds herself fighting feels extremely tough in her mind, yet Rei does not seem fazed at all, how could it be that someone as beautiful as her doesn't want to be with someone like Rochi or Mamo? Someone she could marry publicly and be proud to be with, not someone who she had to hide when times called for it. She couldn't do this to herself, Minako decided, if Rei had an issue with it, she would have told Minako by now.

Huffing silently to herself, Minako puts her shampooed head under the shower head and begins to massage out the sudsy soap bubbles from her long locks. She then grabs the conditioner, squeezes some into her palm and begins to diligently rub the conditioner throughout her hair all the while her thoughts keep her occupied.

"You have room for one more?" Startled, Minako jumps slightly letting out a little squeak and quickly goes to cover herself with her arms.

"Rei! Don't scare me like that!" She hisses quietly as she moves around in the shower to make room from Rei, as the shower curtain is quickly pushed aside and the miko sheds her robe on the floor before climbing into the space Minako has provided for her.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. You were in here talking to yourself it was so cute, I just couldn't leave you to your thoughts any longer." Rei laughs quietly as she moves Minako and puts her body under the warm water spray. Her long locks were tucked up inside a shower cap on top of her head with small little strands that fell out surrounding her round cheeks as Minako just stares in awe. She watches as the water forms small rivers down her neck, between and over her breasts, down her rib cage, into her belly button, sliding down her protruding hip bones and disappearing between her legs, the blonde was speechless. It was a beautiful sight to take in and she was just drinking it up all she could while Rei's eyes were closed. Her heart rate was slowly speeding up and her breathing was becoming shallow as she slams her eye lids closed hoping to get some control over her body but the moment she does she feels Rei's lips latch onto her neck.

"Don't think I couldn't feel your eyes on me." Rei whispers hoarsely into Minako's neck. "You used my shampoo I see," Minako could feel Rei's soft intake of breath as she breathes in Minako's new scent. "You smell like me, it's extremely hot, by the way. It's almost like you are marked as mine, let me mark something more, if you don't mind." With that, Rei becomes silent as she works on Minako's neck, kissing from her ear lobe down to her collar bone before gently taking a chunk of skin and sucking it between her lips and teeth leaving a deep red mark on Minako's skin.

"Oh, Rei…" Minako sighs as her finger tips seek out the skin of Rei's waist before they slowly ghost their way up and around her shoulders before her nails sink into Rei's skin. Rei hums in appreciation as she releases Minako's skin and chuckles into the nape of her neck as her hands gently circle Minako's breasts.

"Let me touch you.." Rei whispers in her ear as her right hand drops below Minako's waist and between her legs cupping her forcefully.

"You don't need permission." Minako sighs as she rests her heated back against the cold tile of the shower stall. Without another word Rei swiftly inserts a finger into Minako's wet folds and pushes in as far as she can, using her knee to spread Minako's legs wider.

"God I love this feeling." Rei states staring heatedly into Minako's dark blue orbs, falling prisoner in their depths, forgetting everything that is around them. Minako's moan registers in her mind and she can feel the blonde's hands begin to roam her form, but Minako's finger entering her shocks her back to reality as she can no longer hold back a moan that escapes her lips in ecstasy. She then uses her knee to push Minako's legs further apart as she adds another finger in and is encouraged with more soft moans. She feels Minako's lips latch onto the skin of her neck and she feels the suction that is created but she can't seem to find it in her to care about anything but feeling good at this point.

"You feel so good, so wet." Minako half whispers half moans once she lets go of Rei's skin, moving up to her ear lobe before connecting their lips together in a heated connection of kisses and moans. It's not long before Minako is arching her back into Rei's body as her release approaches with Rei following right behind her.

"You do that to me." Rei says when they finally stop for air, her lungs are sore from the lack of oxygen and her breathes are short but the feeling of being able to make Minako release like that is over powering and she is currently floating on cloud nine, her body is exhausted from the sexual work out she has just received and she is filled with bliss as she pulls Minako under the faucet and massages the conditioner out of her hair while massaging her scalp with her fingertips. Once she has paid thorough attention to Minako's scalp she grabs the body wash and squeezes a generous amount into her hands before lathering up the blonde's body with lavender scented soap before she repeats the process to her own body.

Rinsing each other off with soft touches and gentle kisses brings their steamy shower to a close as they embrace each other tightly as if spaces between their bodies create spaces in their worlds. In this moment in time, Minako felt wanted for probably the first time in her life. In this moment, Minako wanted to be caught up in forever as a lump caught in her throat threatening tears to escape her eyes, tears of happiness of course.

"So, I won't be around tomorrow afternoon into later that night." Rei states as she shoves a fork full of syrup covered pancakes into her mouth. "People from work want to take me out for my birthday, so we are going to go out and stuff." She couldn't look Minako in the eyes; it wasn't every day she went out with her friends let alone anyone other than Minako, so this was a big step she was taking.

"Aw, my Rei is growing up, look at her asking to go hang out with her friends." Minako coos as she wipes her mouth off with the napkin in her lap. "You don't have to ask you know, I'm not your keeper or anything, you are allowed to have a life of your own." She states before she picks a ripe strawberry out of the bowl between them and pops it into her mouth. "Besides, I work in the morning until late afternoon so I won't be around either, maybe I can see if Ami and Makato would want to hang out or something so I am not all by myself."

"I'm sorry; I don't want to leave you alone." Rei's face falls slightly at the thought. She puts her fork down and looks Minako in the eyes before she sighs. "Should I cancel and we could just go out to dinner or something? Maybe see a movie?" She suggests.

"No, Rei, I am not a dog, I don't need constant attention or supervision. It's been weeks since that little 'accident' as you like to call it and I'm still here: I'm fine! I promise, go out with your friends have fun and do things that I can't do, just as long as it's me you come home to every night, that's all I ask."

"Of course, Minako, of course I will come home to you after, who else would I come home too?" Rei asks as she sips at her steaming coffee.

"You better." The blonde retorts swiftly as she stuffs the last of her strawberry pancakes into her mouth with determination. "If not, I will track you down." She says with a nod of her head and a stern look on her face. "In a non-creepy way of course, in the cute and in love way, I promise." She ends with a giggle as she puts her fork down on the plate in front of her and finishes off her glass of milk.

"You know I find stalking so attractive Minako, it's so becoming of you. Why don't you make a career of it or something?" Rei jokes back as throws down a couple bills on the table for a tip and right amount for the check before she stands from the booth and straightens out her dark blue skinny jeans.

"You know it!" She agrees with a wink as she too stands from her side of the booth and straightens out her purple sun dress and adjusts the straps on her shoulders. "You know, I like those jeans on you. I didn't think I would, but they show off every amazing curve you have." Minako purrs as she pushes her body up against Rei's and light grabs her butt. "Thanks for lunch." She smiles and walks towards the exit of the diner.

"You and your little stunts." Rei mumbles as she follows the blonde to the door. She quickly says good bye to her coworkers and walks out with Minako's hand in her own and they walk across the street to Minako's little house.

The weather was beautiful and the month of May was shaping out perfectly into the perfect summer months, Minako couldn't be happier. She could not wait for the warm days and muggy nights, she was excited for all of the things she and Rei would be doing together, and she was especially looking forward to Rei in a bathing suit and maybe spending some time at the beach. Oh, all the things they could do… Minako sighs as dirty and pure thoughts fill her mind as she finally manages to unlock the stubborn lock of their front door. Summer could not come fast enough; thank god school was almost out for spring break.

She opens the door and walks into the empty house and sighs, it really did feel empty when Rei wasn't there. Minako was beginning to worry that she was becoming too dependent on Rei so early in their relationship. What would happen if something went wrong? Would she be able to be on her own again? Was she capable of that anymore? She just couldn't bear the thought right now. Shaking her head to remove the thought from her mind she slips off her shoes by the door and takes the visor off of her head before pulling out the elastic band that held her pony tail in place on the top of her head. Moaning in relief she softly massages her scalp to relieve the tension.

"Rei usually does this for me." She pouts sorrowfully as she drops her purse from her shoulder down to the crook of her elbow to her wrist before plopping it on the ground with a loud thud. She unbuttons the top buttons of her polo exposing the swells of her breasts before she makes her way to the bathroom to rid the smell of coffee and pastries from her body.

She closes the bathroom door behind her and turns on the light above the sink before pulling the polo above her head dropping it to the cold tile floor at her feet. She shimmies out of the black yoga pants as they soon join the shirt on the floor as she steps out of them. She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra before sliding the straps down her arms and drops that to the floor before she follows suit with the matching pair of blue boy shorts. Now standing in the bathroom completely naked she opens the shower curtain and stares into the white porcelain of the tub and a brown wicker basket full of bath supplies with an envelope taped to the top. Giggling softly Minako pulls the envelope off and opens the back pulling out a pastel purple card. She drops the envelope to the floor and unfolds the card reading what is inside:

_Minako, _

_I hate leaving you, but here, enjoy a night to yourself. In this basket there is everything you will need for a relaxing evening all to yourself. _

_I love you, and see you soon._

_-Rei_

"Aw, that was cute." Minako smirks before glancing into the basket below where she found lavender bath salts, oils and bubble bath, two bags of popcorn, a liter of coca cola, an a bottle of vodka, propped against a set of head phones and a pink ipod. "So, a bath it is." Minako sighs as she picks up with wicker basket and places it on the toilet before she starts working on the water temperature of her bath as the next stanza of her poem come to mind as she is reminded of their events in the shower and the dark mark she left on Rei's collar bone. ..

_A fluffy blood red scarf_

_Covering your pale neck so thin._

_Cute matching hat_

_Keeping that long hair tucked in._

~.~

"Minako's basket is all in place in the bathroom, I got a shower, my clothes are all picked out… What am I missing?" Rei wonders aloud. She glances around Minako's bed room looking for things she could be missing. She takes a quick glance at the mirror and stares at herself standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Of course, how dumb could I be? I swear these meetings always make me so scatterbrained sometimes." She sighs as she walks to the dresser and pulls open the cap of her deodorant before she swipes some on before walking over to the closet where her dress hung in the door.

The color went well with her skin, or so she had been told when she was in the store trying it on. She never was one for shopping or dresses but she felt like tonight called for a special occasion. Sliding the violet silk over her body made her feel hot inside and she couldn't wait to finish pulling it down so she could see the final product. She felt good in the knee length flirty strapless dress and that made her feel good about the afternoon and evening ahead of her, who knew what would come of it? She adjusted the top making sure everything was secure and then pulled the clip from her hair shaking her head allowing her tendrils to fall as they pleased around her face and shoulders and down her back. She had to agree, this dress looked good on her.

"Looks like it's time to go." She says to her reflection in the mirror making sure the mark on her neck is blended in with cover up before she grabs sprays herself with body spray and grabs her bag from Minako's bed. She takes the steps two at a time and grabs her key from the key holder by the door before she locks door behind her and drops the keys in her bag.

The streets were unusually quiet for this early in the afternoon all Rei could hear were the soft clicks of her silver heels on the concrete as she walks swiftly towards the park. May had been amazing so far so why should this afternoon be any different? The weather was beautiful, everything was green and the sun was still out, it wasn't muggy or too hot, it was perfect. With a smile on her face she feels her heart begin to pound as the entrance of the park comes into her vision. This was it, this is what she had been anticipating all day, who knew what would come of this evening, not that she was even sure what she wanted to come of it. She stops walking and takes a seat on the wooden bench taking a quick glance at her cell phone to check the time. She was right on time..

"Well hello beautiful." The deep melodic voice she heard on the phone a few days ago whispers, the voice she craved at times, hated at others yet missed all the same. She looks up from her phone screen and smiles as she stares into his beautiful dark blue eyes, so similar to Minako's; that thought causes a pain in her chest that she quickly pushes away while clearing her throat.

"Mamo, you're really here." She sighs; surprised her voice could even form a complete sentence.

"Yep, I am. So let's go." He offers her his elbow as he tucks her hand into his before they begin to walk.

_**Bam! Ending it here, I hope this adds up to your expectations of this story. I apologize again for making you wait so long, but like I said up top I have recently made a big move and settling down hasn't been easy for me, it kinda put me in a bad place, but when I say I'm back this time, I truly mean it, Chapter 14 is already in the works and I hope to have it up as soon as possible. I hope I still have all of my loyal supporters. I love you guys! Please no hard feelings? Love, me!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kissing In the Snow: When Will You Love Me?

_**So, I have two excuses for you…. I lost my flash drive and was too disheartened to try and attempt to write this chapter all over ( it was finished on the flash drive) and I am a full time college student with a full time job… life has gotten in the way. You can pick whichever you like just please accept my apologies! I love you my loyal readers!**_

"_They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, yet, it seems my own past only makes me weaker. Your blue eyes are staring me down, melting me to my very core. These butterflies are making it so hard to breathe, much like your voice in the voicemails you left…"_

Chapter 14: The Date

_ "Hey… it's me. Just wanted to see how your birthday went, I am so sorry I missed it, I honestly wish I hadn't. I sat at home all night thinking, you never realize how much is actually on your mind until you sit down and start to dissect each piece. And I have to tell you, I didn't like what I found. I don't like the way my life has turned; it really hasn't gone the way I had planned it. I love her, you know, a month or two ago I even fantasized marrying her, but right now would not be the time. She is wonderful but she is nothing-"_

_Beep beep beep- _The line cut short.

_"Hey, so I'm not really sure where that message stopped so I am just going to continue my rant and hope you get the general idea. I am happy with my career; I definitely had it right going to America, it really was great, but I feel like when I came back I was missing a piece of me, of something I had, but lost. Do you know what I am talking about? Does it affect you, too? She is wonderful, but she is immature, she keeps me moving and alive, but is that what I want? Why can't I just want what I have, is it greedy? Please, I need to know… am I the only one feeling like we made-"_

_Beep, beep, beep- _The line cut short once more.

"_Fuck, now I really don't know where that last message cut short. Please, just tell me you will meet me. I need to see your face, stare into your eyes, and feel you in my embrace… smell your scent.. Maybe then I will be given some of the answers I am seeking. Please, just meet me. You don't even have to call me back or let me know. Four pm at the park around the corner, I will be there tomorrow night, meet me… please. Good bye, love."_

His voice in the voice mails sent shivers down her spin and made her toes curl, but it was nothing like his voice in person. Such a melody should be recorded and kept for all to listen, save it on file so one could pull it up and listen whenever they pleased. His touch, so gentle, yet masculine all the same, left goose bumps on her skin as their arms lock walking through the park.

"So, how have you been? How was your birthday? How is school and what are you going for?" Mamoru rambles as he looks over to the setting sun as it begins to fade behind the trees. His arm was still locked around Rei's and he didn't plan on letting go until he had to. This, to him, felt natural, almost normal and he missed it, more than anything- if only he could have it back.

"Well, full of questions aren't we?" Rei giggles glancing at the setting sun before returning her gaze back up to the man beside her. "I have been fine, just dealing with each day as it comes- so unlike me, I know. I think Minako does that to me. I have actually taken the semester off to work at the café across the street from the house, Minako needed some help with money and since I am ahead with school I figured a small semester wouldn't hurt too much, but sh, she doesn't know that. So there is no school, my business degree is on hold, but only for a couple more weeks. I already have an overload of courses for after summer break. My birthday was okay, I spent it with the girls and actually enjoyed it only had one drink and that's only because they made me. I think I answered all of your questions, so how about you fill me in on the same?" Rei finishes her rant with a smile. It amazed her how simple it was to fall back into the familiarity of being with him, she felt so exposed and free, carefree and bubbly; like a school girl. It actually scared her to think these things while with Mamoru, wonder what Minako would think.

"Wow, look at you being rebellious, ha, sometimes you really amazing me Rei, you really love her don't you?" Chiba pauses looking into Rei's violet orbs before he looks back to the setting sun and sighs. "I now work at a pediatrician's office, all of the kids call me Doctor Mamo, and it's really the cutest thing ever. I, obviously, went to America to finish my studies, but I wanted to reside back here, where Usagi was, so once she graduated we could live together, and, of course, all of my friends were here- you guys are the only family I have. I can't believe you moved and didn't even have the nerve to let me know. Do you even know how dumb I looked going and knocking on the door at the shrine? Your grandfather looked at me funny and everything, I was so embarrassed. He also handed me another envelope to give you… it was from Rochi wasn't it?" Mamoru asks glancing at the fountain set in the middle of the park.

The water sprouted from the top sprout fanning all around and creating a beautiful spray into the small pool below it. At the bottom of the pool there were many coins of all sizes, people making wishes into the fountain, Mamoru wondered if he should drop a coin of his own, once or twice, maybe it would help him get his life together, and help him figure out what he really wanted… or better yet who.

"Yes." Was Rei's only reply. Her eyes would not meet Mamoru's as she stopped and stared into the fountain, mesmerized by the way the water reflected in the lights from the bottom of the pool.

"What did it say, Rei." Mamoru demanded placing his hand under her chin and bring it up so her eyes were looking into his own. His heart skipped a beat, he knew he was in love with this girl-no, woman, she was no longer the fifteen year old girl he had loved long ago, she was older, more mature, jaded and scarred by all that society had to offer her, yet she brought him peace and eased his restless soul.

"He talked about our family together, and how he knows I will return home. Nothing more, just more bull shit." Mamoru saw anger and hate flash in the Miko's eyes and he did not dare take his gaze away from her own and it wasn't long until he saw the unshed tears in those violet orbs.

"What the hell did he do to you when I left?" Mamoru wonders aloud, pulling the small woman into his chest and embracing her into his loving arms. He could feel her entire body tremble as she tries to hold in the tears and all he can do is caress her soft hair and hold her close as she fights the battle inside of herself.

"I really don't want to talk about it Mamo-chan, can we just go to dinner now?" Rei says barely above a whisper. "Maybe one day we can talk about it, but right now, I am just not ready." She could feel him nod his head above her, and his embrace began to loosen around her shoulders.

"Does Minako know?" Mamoru whispers into Rei's hair before he fully lets her out of his embrace. She nods into his chest and pulls his body back against her own once more, nuzzling her head into his black polo. His heart drops at her reply, but why? He was the one who left years ago, for selfish reasons. There were plenty of schools in Japan he could have attended to become a doctor, but no, he needed to go to America and get a fancy degree. He could blame no one but himself for her lack of trust in him. He would get it back though, no doubt about it. He would fight for her- no matter what. "Come on, let's go get dinner." He pulls away from their warm embrace and grabs Rei's hand pulling her towards the exit of the park.

-!-

"So, have you bought the ring yet?" Her question sounded genuinely curious, but Mamoru wasn't sure if she was simply testing her boundaries, or she was curious in a jealous kind of way. He studied her face and body posture and cautiously proceeded with his answer.

"We went shopping a while ago, so I have a general idea as to what she would like, but I haven't actually bought anything. I'm not ready to. There is still so much I need to figure out before I settle down with her, and I would like her to be a bit more mature, you know?" He glances up, almost as if to see if he had given the right answer but her face gave him no answers, and for this he was starting to sweat.

"So I have heard." Rei stirs the ice around in her cup watching the clear liquid mix with the ice cubes. She leans her head into her free hand not looking up at Mamoru, just getting lost in her drink. "I thought she would be the one to be the most understanding, we are all friends because of her, yet she is the one who walked away from us." Sighing she finally decides to look up and meet his deep blue orbs, which she could feel piercing her while they sat waiting for their meal. "Minako feels like she lost one of her best friends, and for her, that is extremely hard. Usagi is a void that I can't fill."

"That day, she came stomping into the apartment telling me how she felt violated and hurt that her friends would do that to her. I had to remind her that it was a way of living, even she had once thought about it, with Haruka-san. I know she won't admit it, but I know she was curious as to what it would be like, so I don't understand why she feels that your case is any different. Sometimes there is no talking any sense into her, I wish I could change that about her, which is weird, because that is one of the qualities I used to love about you; your stubbornness to just about everything." For a moment, the conversation shifts to their past, as they both get lost in their own versions of how things used to be.

"I was never that suborn." Rei closes her eyes before she picks up her glass to take a drink. Of the many flashbacks she sees behind her closed eyes, she doesn't see one that doesn't show her refusing to accept the truth. She was such a stubborn child, she had to be more agreeable now… right?

"Yeah, of course not, you were at least tolerable, Usagi is childish. You stood firm in what you believed in after you played out all the consequences, she simply states her opinion and calls it a day. Which I hate, your logic in your stubbornness is what won me over." Smiling a crooked smirk Mamoru lifts his arms off the table as the waitress places a steaming plate in front of him and watches as Rei's dish is placed in front of her as well.

"Exactly, I knew when it was right to be stubborn, she does not. She has hurt Minako, she doesn't show it, but you can just tell she isn't the same." She begins to pick at her rice with her chopsticks; it was still too hot to start eating.

When she looks up from her food she sees an unreadable look in Mamoru's eyes, they were dark, far darker than she had ever seen them. Was that defeat? She couldn't tell he was always so good at hiding his emotions. "I think that's enough about Usagi, how about we talk about something else." Rei suggests as she pushes the rice around on her dish.

"I miss you." Mamoru whispers in a husky voice, just loud enough for Rei to hear, causing her to drop her chopsticks and gasp in surprise. "I came here, tonight, looking for closure, but I know I'm not going to find it. How can I find it when I feel like I am not in the right place, she isn't the right place, yet being here with you… it feels so right, so natural, like its where I should be." Putting his chopsticks down he runs both hands anxiously through his hair, slamming his eyes shut, he rubs his face and rests his elbows on the table top. With his face still in his hands he sighs, attempting to calm his racing heart. "God, that's not why I came here tonight, I didn't want to unload all of that on to you, I just simply wanted to talk to you. Catch up, and have conversation, I'm sorry."

"I miss you too, Mamo." Rei whispers softly back. Her violet orbs are studying her food, she won't dare look up, this goes against all she has even stood for. "I was in bad shape when you left all those years ago. I felt like when you left, you took a large piece of me. At first I just missed you, the one person who made me feel like I wasn't worthless, then I hated you for leaving me to deal with life all on my own…. And now, I know, you simply taught me the greatest lesson there is to learn: to have loved and lost is better than not taking a chance." Finally looking up to meet his glance, Rei smiles a soft smile. "It seems as though life takes you to great lengths to find what you really want out of it, and sometimes it doesn't make sense, while others are so clear. I get it; I do, but why now? Why when I am starting to trust in Minako, I am starting to give her my all. You don't even know what I have been through, and then to have you turn up again with one of my friends?! It blows my mind!"

"Rei... I can expl-"

"Don't bother. You can't just expect me to be understanding after all you left me with, I'm sorry." Removing her napkin from her lap she drops it on the table while standing from her chair and grabbing her hand bag. "Goody bye Mamoru." She turns to walk out of the restaurant without even a glance behind her. Inside, her heart was shattering into a million pieces, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She was with Minako, whom she loved dearly, how could she be so careless to let a man from her past back into her life.

The warm weather from outside helped to cool her temper as she slows her pace to a brisk walk outside of the restaurant. The house was only a five minute walk she could possibly make it home in time to take a bath with Minako and enjoy a quiet evening with her, something she had grown quite fond of, since moving in with the blonde.

"Minako…" She sighs, not able to help the smile that ghosts on her lips as she thinks of the beautiful blonde waiting at home for her, possibly in the tub with the small basket Rei had made up for her before she left. They could put the IPod on shuffle and just get lost in one another all night. Giggling she recalls the playlist she had come up with the day before, and how proud she was that she had come up with so many songs that described them and their relationship perfectly- it was insane how many songs made her think of a particular blonde.

"Rei! Wait up!" A husky, out of breath voice calls out behind her. "God, I forgot how fast you could run." Finally catching up to her, he bends over, holding up his body weight on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Mamoru? I'm really not in the mood." Taken away from her thoughts of Minako, Rei doesn't even turn to face Mamoru, she knows it won't end well.

"You… can't…. Tell me that…" He gasps still trying to catch his breath. "You don't feel it. The… chemistry we had was… it was unique and powerful…" He coughs hoping to allow more air to his lungs.

"Mamo, I'm with Minako and you are with Usagi… it can't be helped now." Rei says, almost saddened.

"I would be willing to try. I just need to know if I am the only one who feels I made a mistake over the years… or do you feel it too?" Mamoru begs finally standing straight again.

"Mistake? What are you talking about?" Rei finally turns looking confused.

"I never wanted to leave you. When I left you at the airport terminal, I felt so empty. I should have stayed; I was so selfish to leave. Please tell me… am I alone in thinking that I made a mistake?" He asks once more.

"Mamoru… it's the past, please don't do this now." Rei turns to leave once more. But not before Mamoru grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him.

"But, I still love you Rei." He whispers before his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss.

-!-

_'How long has it been, since I felt this relaxed…ages, I'm sure.'_ Sighing in content Minako opens her eyes and stares into the foggy mist of the bathroom. Rei had understood her perfectly; she had needed this quiet evening to herself. She had gotten too wound up lately, that she had had no time to unwind and remember the things she enjoyed in life. The spring semester was winding down and finals were quickly approaching; this bath and a couple drinks were exactly what she needed.

The lavender scent reminded her of Rei and she found herself reliving all of the time they have spent together. Her thoughts were focused only on them, not anything else which is exactly what she needed.

Yes, she has her doubts when it comes to Rei and how long they will be a couple, but it seems as though Rei understands and is trying to show her just how much she cares. There is still so much that needs to be shared before she can fully trust Rei, but she feels they are headed in the right direction though, so that was good.

Sighing, she pulls the plug from the drain and watches the water swirl down the drain, waiting until the tub is completely empty before she gets up and begins to dry her body with a towel. Glancing at the clock on the wall she sees it is 10:00 while wrapping the towel around her cold body she picks up her dirty clothes and her drink and makes her way into her room.

"I wonder how late she will be out. Should I wait up? Or should I just go to bed and she can tell me all about it tomorrow." Slipping on a pair of boy shorts she goes over to the drawer and pulls out one of Rei's beat up tee shirts. Placing it on the bed, she towel dries her hair and quickly runs a brush through it before pulling the tee shirt over her head.

"I don't want to be _that girl_ that waits for her, like a needy girlfriend. Maybe I should just go to sleep; maybe she will wake me when she gets home if she really wants to talk." Yawning she crawls up the bed towards the pillow, "Besides, I am kind of tired…" She mumbles before turning the light off and quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

-!-

"Minako…"

_That voice… was so clear in the empty field of flowers. There was a soft breeze and she could make out the smell of lavender and… something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it…_

"Minako… please." _The voice pleaded. Vodka? Was that the smell? It smelled familiar… but lavender and vodka, what an odd blend. Who would ever put those two together- ew._

"Mina, please baby, I need you." That's when she realized, this wasn't a dream, lavender- or Rei was over top of her, shaking her shoulder, and she smelled like alcohol.

Minako blinked trying to see, but it was dark in the room and all she could make out was Rei's dark silhouette.

"You smell like alcohol." She mumbles as she caresses Rei's soft cheek, but Rei doesn't reply she simply kisses Minako on the lips. The kiss does not end quickly, Rei's kisses become deeper and deeper as she pulls the covers back and straddles Minako's warm body. Her hands begin to roam the free contours of Minako; the soft swell of her breasts- which were free, the soft toned muscle of her stomach, the curve of her butt, her muscular thigh. All the while their tongues were wrestling for dominance- something neither of them wanted to forfeit.

"Oh, Rei… I missed you." Minako gasps as they finally break apart to catch their breath.

"I missed you too." Rei whispers, making her way down Minako's neck with kisses, as her hands make their way to the hem of the tee shirt Minako wore. In one swift movement the shirt was over her head and on the floor leaving Rei to the blonde's bare torso, which she quickly took advantage of.

Nibbling softly on her collar bone, Rei takes in Minako's new lavender scent- from the bath stuff she had gotten her which makes her smile, softly, as she makes her way down to her belly button. She nips it playful and giggles as she hears Minako's gasp, before she makes her way back up to Minako's breast, which she teases with her tongue before blowing cold air on it to make it stand up.

"Please, Rei… I need you." Rei feels Minako squirm under her and quickly shifts her attention to Minako's eyes; deep blue with lust.

Rei's lips trail lower, planting kisses down the blonde's body, making her way to her hip bone- which she nips playfully before glancing up at Minako through her bangs. Feeling her love squirm beneath her she continues on, planting kisses down the apex of her thigh and then pauses, almost as if to ask permission.

"Rei… please." Minako's eyes were shut and the rise and fall of her chest told her she was enjoying it, giving Rei the go ahead to continue.

Upon feeling Rei's tongue, Minako's eyes shoot open and she grabs the pillow behind her head as she lets out a small whimper of pleasure. She hadn't known that Rei's ministrations would give her such pleasure. Adding a finger into the mix, Minako let out a low moan causing Rei to smile to herself before she continued to work on her lover.

The pleasure Minako was feeling was becoming unbearable as she grasps Rei's hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. Her body felt like it was on overload with emotions and she wasn't sure what she should do. Never before had anyone ever made her feel this way, she shamelessly continues to moan out her pleasure as her climax approaches, and that's when she feels it; Rei hums against her, causing a particularly sweet vibration that throws her over the edge as she cries Rei's name in complete pleasure.

Panting to catch her breath, Minako sighs, enjoying what is left of the blissful experience she just had, feeling all of her muscles relax into the mattress as Rei comes and lays down next to her. "I missed you… not sure if I told you that yet." Minako whispers looking sleepily into Rei's dark violet orbs with her own dark blue ones.

"I missed you too, Minako, now get some sleep." Patting her cheek, Rei pulls the covers over them both and brings Minako into her arms before closing her eyes, and hoping sleep with come.

_**The end. Hope you like it! Please remember, I do not own Sailor Moon. Wish I did- but I don't. Please review!**_


End file.
